


Long Winter's Thaw

by orphan_account



Series: Blood Soaked Snow (Silver Snow Route) [1]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bathtubs, Beach Sex, Canonical Character Death, Day At The Beach, Death of a Spouse, F/M, Fantasizing, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Church Route Spoilers, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Spoilers, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Major game spoilers, Marriage, Masturbation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Relationship(s), Post-Game, Recap of Canon, Smut, Spoilers for Seteth and Flayn, Spoilers for Silver Snow Chapters 17-21, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 14
Words: 54,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Life never gets easier, especially during war times. Sometimes we lose the things we love most, but other times we gain something new. In Byleth's case, she gains more than she anticipated following a particularly difficult loss.





	1. Reunited

**Author's Note:**

> Just fair warning, this fic involves direct events from the Silver Snow route, albeit with some embellishments and added events. I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Special thanks to my friends in the Setleth server on Discord for reading my snippets and giving me ideas! This fic wouldn't be possible without you guys <3 (Especially you Pookaseraph ;) )

They had successfully taken the Great Bridge of Myrddin. It was a difficult battle, but Claude's distraction had proven significant enough to claim victory. Things were progressing as planned, and it honestly scared Byleth a little bit. She was the leader of the Resistance Army. Their flag bore her crest, the Crest of Flames. They would defeat Edelgard, and bring peace to Fódlan. There was a long way to go, yet. It would not be an easy route. It hadn't been easy so far, either. 

"Excuse me sir, Gilbert is here!" One of the knights announced as Byleth and Seteth discussed their next course of action following the capture of the bridge. 

"Gilbert? What was he doing all this time, I wonder?" Seteth said. "We had better go and meet with him. Thank you for your report." 

Byleth followed Seteth to the gates where, just as reported, Gilbert awaited them. He looked a little worse for wear, but really, he hadn't changed much since they had last seen him five years ago. 

"So you've captured the Great Bridge of Myrddin. I'm impressed that you were able to break through their defenses." Seteth held up a hand.

"Save your praise, Gilbert. Let's get to the heart of the matter. Why are you here? Why now?"

"I am once again in the service of Dimitri," Gilbert said with a nod. Byleth's heartbeat sped up, and she had to do everything she could to not let the excitement show on her face. She had thought Dimitri dead, as did everyone else. 

"He was in hiding in Fraldarius Territory, biding his time for a counteroffensive. 

"Dimitri is alive!?" Byleth and Seteth said simultaneously. 

"Yes. He was to be executed in Fhridiad, but Dedue stepped in to rescue him. I am here today by command of Dimitri himself. We realize that our enemies are the same, and that it may be advantageous to join forces." 

"I see. I shall hear you out," Seteth said. Byleth nodded. Oh how she wanted to see Dimitri again. How she wished that he were here right now. Of course, it was probably dangerous to come out in broad daylight. 

"We are preparing to advance against the Empire. Will you join us as we march on the Imperial Capital? Of course, if that is too much to ask, then at least allow us to freely cross the Great Bridge of Myrddin." Byleth didn't even need to think on this offer. 

"We'll join you," she said, as seriously as possible. "You're right that it would be advantageous to join forces." 

"Hold a moment," Seteth said, catching Byleth by the arm. He looked to Gilbert. "Gilbert, will you excuse us?" The older man nodded and Seteth gestured for Byleth to follow a few feet away.

"Professor, we have just finished a fierce battle, and our forces are few." 

"Exactly why it would be good to join forces!" Byleth insisted. "Don't you see? Our goals are the same! Edelgard won't see it coming!"

"Or she will, and she'll slaughter two armies instead of one. To March straight for the main body of the Imperial army and challenge them is foolish. It is too soon. I am happy to allow them safe passage over the bridge, but to lend our aid asks too much of us at the current time." 

Byleth had to admit that Seteth had a point. She nodded. Seeing the disappointment in her eyes, Seteth sighed. "I know that is not what you wanted to hear. But we'll talk to Gilbert." Byleth nodded and they made their way back over to the waiting knight.

"Unfortunately, Gilbert, we are unable to join you at the current time. However, we are happy to allow you safe passage over the bridge. If you'd be willing to wait a few months, we might be able to offer something more." 

"I'm afraid his Highness is not able to stop his advance." 

"In that case, I am afraid we cannot join you. Please send our regards to Dimitri." 

"I understand. It is a shame that we were unable to secure the aid of the Knights of Seiros. Still, I am grateful that we can cross the Great Bridge of Myrddin safely. Thank you for that. This will be a fight to the death. It is highly likely that we will meet our end." Gilbert bowed. "I wish you both the best of luck in the battles ahead." 

"And may the Goddess protect you as well," Seteth said. Byleth nodded. She bit her lower lip as she watched Gilbert walk away. That's when she remembered. \

"Gilbert! Wait!" She called after him. The older man turned and waited for a moment. "Seteth, stay here. I have something I must give to Gilbert." Byleth jogged over to Gilbert and pulled a letter from her jacket. 

"I wrote this when we first took up arms. I never thought it would reach its intended recipient, but now that I know that Dimitri is alive... Will you please make sure that this makes it to him?" Gilbert accepted the sealed letter and bowed to Byleth.

"It shall be done. I'm sure that Dimitri will be delighted to receive this. He has changed significantly over the last five years, however...his love for you has not waned."

"Thank you, Gilbert." Byleth nodded and jogged back over to Seteth. By the time she reached him, Gilbert was gone. 

"What was that all about?" Seteth asked. "What did you give him?" 

"A letter." 

"A letter for whom?"

"Dimitri. I never thought it would reach him, but now…" 

"Say no more, I hope it reaches him safely."

"Thank you Seteth."

\---

Four days later, Byleth watched from a turret as the Kingdom Army set up camp on the great bridge. She, along with a few select knights, had volunteered to make sure that the Kingdom Army crossed safely, and were to return to the monastery afterwards. Their forces were smaller than she had anticipated, but still an impressive number, considering that Dimitri had been thought dead until recently. Oh how much stronger they would have been if they had joined forces...She'd have to share some strong words with Seteth later. She noticed a smaller set of tents in the middle of the army, and she could see Rodrigue and Gilbert among them. Chances were that they were set up to protect Dimitri. However, there was no sign of Dimitri himself.

"It's been a lifetime, hasn't it, my beloved?" Byleth's breath caught in her throat and she turned around. There, standing at the entrance to the turret was Dimitri. Gilbert hadn't been kidding when he said how much Dimitri had changed. However, even though his appearance changed significantly, he was still her Dimitri. He was no longer a boy, he was a man. One who had seen things that no boy or man should ever have to see in his lifetime. Byleth approached him and put a hand on his cheek, smiling gently. Dimitri leaned into her touch, and his hand came to rest over her own. Byleth could feel tears stinging her eyes, but she refused to let the tears fall. 

“I got your letter,” Dimitri said quietly. “To hear that you were alive and well was exactly what I needed to push forward.” 

“I couldn’t have said it better myself,” Byleth said. “Five years felt like an eternity without you there. When I heard that you had been sentenced...I was heartbroken. But you’re here. You’re alive.”

“I may be alive, but I'm not the Dimitri you once knew. I've changed, Byleth."

"Maybe in appearance, but I still see the same young man I fell in love with. He's in there. He's here, right now."

"How do you know? How can you still love me? I'm a monster, Byleth. I've done horrible things in the name of survival. In the name of killing Edelgard…" 

"Don't overthink it Dimitri. My love for you is unconditional." The boar prince sighed and took Byleth into his arms, leaning down and kissing her. 

"Thank you, my beloved…" 

"Dimitri, I have a selfish request…" Byleth said softly. "I never thought I'd see you again, and…I need you. Just for tonight. Please…?"

"Byleth, surely this is not the last time we'll see each other."

"But what if it is? Goddess forbid, but...please. I want to give myself to you. As your wife." 

"Byleth, I…" she held up her hand, the ring on it glinting in the moonlight. "Of course. I want to give myself to you as well." Byleth took his hand and led him out of the turret and towards her tent. 

Upon entering her tent, Dimitri took her into his arms and kissed her again, this time allowing the kiss to deepen. Off came his heavy fur cloak, and it fell to the ground with a loud thump. Then, piece by piece, his armor joined the cloak, leaving him in his small clothes, a tattered long sleeved shirt and pants.

"Byleth, are you certain this is what you want? To be with _me_ of all people?" 

"You are my husband, Dimitri. Of course I want to be with you," Byleth said as she shed her own cloak and armor pieces. 

Dimitri nodded and started unlacing Byleth's bodice with shaky hands, kissing her all the while. Byleth could sense his nerves, just from the way his lips slid over hers. Her bodice joined the rest of her garments, followed by her boots and shorts.

The two fell back onto Byleth's bedroll, Byleth straddling Dimitri's lap. She could feel how hard he was through his small clothes and she thrust her hips against his, moaning as his clothed member made contact with her. They didn't have a lot of time together, but Byleth was determined to make this last.

Dimitri's large, rough hands came to rest on Byleth's hips, and he helped her along as she rubbed against him. 

"Do you feel how wet I am for you, Dimitri? I want you to make love to me. I want to feel you inside me…" Dimitri let out a low growl, and nodded. 

"I...I need this...I need you, my beloved." 

"You have me. I'm not going anywhere," she reassured him, leaning down and kissing him again. Byleth moved off of Dimitri's lap and removed his small clothes, allowing him to spring free. Her hand came to wrap around his member and she stroked it slowly, reacquainting herself with him after five long years. 

"You're so handsome, my darling. So ready for me…" Byleth teased, as she removed her own undergarments. "How I wish I could have you for more than just tonight." 

"Don't speak that way. This will not be the last time we see each other. I swear it." Determination made its home in Dimitri's gaze and he leaned back, preparing for Byleth to take him. 

"You promise?" Byleth asked as she lined him up at her entrance. 

"I promise." With that said, Byleth sunk down on him, both parties letting out a groan of pleasure. Byleth gyrated her hips against him, feeling how full and perfect he felt inside her.

"Dimitri...I love you…" Byleth groaned. She braced her hands against him, and his hands held tight to her hip bones, no doubt leaving bruises. 

"I love you too, Byleth…" he grunted back. Their intensity and passion matched thrust for thrust. Byleth leaned down and kissed Dimitri again and again, savoring the time they had together. Before long, Dimitri's breathing turned shallow, and his grip loosened a bit. 

"Byleth...I'm going to…"

"M-me too...together...please…" she whined. A few more thrusts and Dimitri came inside his wife without restraint. She moaned as her walls spasmed around him, taking every last bit from her husband.

"T-that was...perfect…" Byleth panted. Dimitri sat up on his elbows and kissed her, smiling for the first time since they had seen each other again. 

"You're perfect," he complimented, brushing a stray bright green strand of hair from her face. "I love you."

"And I love you." 

\---

The two dressed in silence, sharing the occasional longing glance at one another. Finally, Dimitri spoke.

“Gilbert told me that you won’t be joining our March on Enbarr.” 

“I wanted to, believe me, but Seteth...he disagreed…can’t you wait just a little longer, Dimitri?”

“I’m sorry, Byleth. But you know that’s not possible.”

“It’s _very _possible!” Byleth argued.  
  
“Edelgard is a monster who will only continue to ravage the world if nothing is done. _She must die_. By my hand.”

“So I can’t do anything to convince you?” Byleth asked, taking a step back. “You won’t listen to reason?”

“Byleth...my beloved…” Dimitri reached out to her. “Please try to understand.”

“Perhaps it would have been better if we hadn’t seen each other. Because now that I’ve seen you again? I can’t fathom letting you go.” Byleth crossed her arms over her chest. “I love you, Dimitri. I don’t want you to do this.”

“I have to. This war has to end.”

“I know it does. But not like this.”

“Byleth, I’m doing all of this for you.”

“No you’re not. You’re doing it for yourself.” Dimitri’s hand fell to his side, and he frowned. "If you were doing this for anyone but yourself, you would wait until you had a better chance."

"I can't disagree. But I also know what needs to be done. For all of Fódlan, _Edelgard must die_." Their goals were the same, and yet Dimitri refused to see reason. Byleth crossed her arms over her chest and turned away. She could feel Dimitri touch her shoulder, but he didn't make her turn or say another word. 

It wasn’t until long after Dimitri left that Byleth cried herself to sleep.


	2. Ghosts

Byleth's face remained stoic as one of the knights gave his report following the Bloody Battle of Gronder Hill. She had to remain stoic, how else was she supposed to deal with the constant needless bloodshed? How else was she supposed to handle any of this as the leader of the Resistance Army? It wasn't fair to her, her former class, or any of the residents of Garreg Mach who had so willingly taken up arms in the name of peace for the realm.

"I also regret to inform that His Highness, Dimitri, was counted among the dead." 

Up until that point, the report had seemed distant and muffled in her ears. The news of Dimitri's death shocked Byleth so badly that her knees buckled. Luckily, Seteth was there by her side to keep her from hitting the ground. He caught her with impressive reflexes. 

"Professor? Are you alright?" He asked. His face and his voice screamed  _ worry _ . Byleth swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded, doing her best to hold back tears. Seteth hefted her to her feet and she blinked, a single tear rolling down her cheek. 

"My apologies. Is there anything else to report?" Byleth asked quietly. 

"Yes. Emperor Edelgard also suffered massive injuries and has retreated to the capital. The alliance leader, Claude's whereabouts are unknown, but he is believed to be alive."

"This may be the optimal time to March on Enbarr. With Edelgard in her weakened state, and the Empire's army stretched thin, we may be able to take them on. What do you think, Professor?" 

Byleth didn't respond, she simply stayed quiet. Seteth looked between the knight and Byleth for a moment. Byleth was still clearly distracted.

"Thank you for your report. You are dismissed."

"Professor?" Seteth spoke, waving his hand in front of her face, gauging for a reaction. "Byleth?" The use of her name got her attention, and she blinked the tears from her eyes before regarding Seteth. 

"Yes, Seteth?" 

"We have a lot of planning to do. However, it seems that you are somewhere else entirely. Would you like me to fetch Manuela?" 

"That won't be necessary, Seteth. I'm fine," Byleth said quietly. "...Dimitri, you fool." She murmured under her breath. Seteth observed Byleth, seeing the tears in her eyes and how she had reacted to the news of Dimitri's death...that's when he made the connection.

"I didn't realize that you and His Highness were once so close…" Seteth said after another moment. It was certainly true that Seteth and Byleth had grown much closer as of late, but it was natural that she had formed bonds with the students long before this war. Perhaps closer bonds than he initially thought. 

" _ Very  _ close." Byleth murmured. "Please excuse me, Seteth. I need to take a walk." 

"Allow me to accompany you. It would not be wise to go alone in your state." 

"In my state? Seteth, I am perfectly capable of caring for myself." 

"I know this, but…"

"But nothing. Please, Seteth, I need to be alone right now." 

Seteth took a step back and nodded. He would not force himself into Byleth's grieving process, as much as he wanted to be there for her. She clearly needed time to process this news.

\---

The air was calming and quiet as Byleth walked. She didn't really have a destination in mind, she just needed to move. Staying still was out of the question. She found herself wishing that Sothis was still in her head, she needed someone to talk to. Seteth was an option, but she didn't think that he would understand. He didn't know the true nature of their relationship, and she preferred to keep it that way for now. She wished that she could go back in time and choose the Blue Lions to lead. Perhaps things would be different now if she had. Despite her decision to lead the Black Eagles, she had still grown very close to the young prince. She had even considered at one point, asking Manuela to switch houses. However, her students needed her. She couldn't be playing favorites with students of other houses. 

Of course, that didn't stop Dimitri from practically proposing to her at the Goddess Tower on the night of the ball. That didn't stop her from saying yes. That didn't stop them from exchanging private vows, and Dimitri promising her that as soon as he graduated, they'd have the wedding she deserved.

And then came the encounter in the Holy Tomb. She had already been suspicious of Edelgard, but knowing her relationship with Dimitri...she simply couldn't side with the emperor. She knew that she was probably biased, but…

"Byleth, my beloved?" 

_ That voice! _

Byleth turned sharply and tears sprang to her eyes, for there, standing before her, was Dimitri. 

"I thought you were dead…" Byleth whispered, reaching out her hand to see if Dimitri was truly before her. Unfortunately, her reach fell short, as he did not reach back towards her. Byleth's hand fell to her side.

"Yes...I thought so too." Dimitri's voice was tired, weak. "I wanted to slice her throat...but I did not get the chance...I let people die, and yet...I still stand. Rodrigue...Gustav...Dedue…I wanted nothing more than to bring peace to Fódlan, to bring a smile to your face once more. You've suffered so much, my beloved. But I failed. I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise to you." 

Byleth took a step closer, wanting nothing more than to touch Dimitri's face. To hold him close and comfort him in this difficult time. But he recoiled from her. 

"There must be a reason you survived," Byleth said. Dimitri chuckled sadly and looked away from Byleth.

"You sound just like Rodrigue." 

Byleth sank down onto a nearby bench and clasped her hands together. She couldn't bring herself to make eye contact with Dimitri. And clearly, Dimitri didn't want to be close to her either. Or perhaps he  _ couldn't.  _ She wasn't sure which it was. 

"A reason…" Dimitri murmured. "Everyone gives such complicated advice, and I can never quite grasp it all. That is why…Byleth…" 

The use of her name made her look up. "I've come to explain my decision." 

"What decision?" Byleth inquired.

"I haven't the resources to take back the Kingdom Capital, let alone defeat the Empire. And that is why…Byleth." Finally, Dimitri approached her. He knelt before her, but did not take her hand or touch her in any way. "I love you. You deserve to know the truth." 

\---

"--fessor...Professor... Professor!" Byleth startled awake, still seated on the bench where she had been sitting while speaking with Dimitri. There before her, was Seteth. His hand was on her bicep and it appeared as though he had been shaking her. "Professor, you will catch a cold, sleeping out here like this." Byleth looked around for Dimitri. "Is something the matter?" Seteth asked. 

"Where did he go?" Byleth asked, tears once again springing to her eyes. Seteth looked around for signs that anyone had been there, then looked back at Byleth.

"I am the only one here...were you dreaming, perhaps?" 

"It certainly didn't feel like it," Byleth said dejectedly.

"Well, I can't say for certain that you were dreaming, but if someone  _ did _ come here to see you, I'm certain they only wanted you to see their face. Perhaps they wanted you to guide them." 

Tears rolled down Byleth's cheeks. It wasn't fair. Seteth rested a hand over hers and she pulled away almost instantly.

"He  _ did  _ come to see me! I know he did!" She stood from the bench and started pacing. Maybe he was hiding? 

"Who is 'he'? Who came to see you?" 

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"You don't know that, who came to see you?"

"Dimitri. It was Dimitri. I...I could have sworn that he was alive."

"You heard the report from the knight, His Highness was counted among the dead…you must have been dreaming." 

"But it felt so  _ real _ , Seteth! Why didn't we accept Gilbert's offer? Why didn't we help the Kingdom Army? If only we hadn't let them pass the bridge, then maybe…" 

"Then we would have dealt with needless losses among our already tiny army."

"But if we had helped, maybe Dimitri would still be alive!" Byleth cried. "He's dead, and it's because of…because we…" Byleth hiccuped and tears escaped her eyes. 

"Because we did what was best," Seteth reassured her.

"How do you know that was the best option? We could have combined armies! We could have  _ helped _ !" 

"His Highness' sacrifice had given us an opening! Don't you see? Edelgard is injured, and in her weakened state, we can…"

"I don't care." Byleth spat. "So what if we March on Enbarr? So what if we get slaughtered at the gate? I…I'm tired of this. I can't be your leader anymore, I just...I just can't. I told you from the beginning I couldn't do this." She stood and began to walk away.

"But, Professor!" Seteth called after her. He caught her hand and reeled her in. Byleth struggled against him. "We need you... _ I _ need you." Byleth broke away and stepped back a few steps.

"I'm sorry Seteth." She said before running off into the night. 


	3. Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth learns the truth of the nature of Byleth and Dimitri's relationship.

It had been a week since they lost their leader. So far, Seteth had done the best he could in convincing others that everything was fine, and that Byleth was simply resting. Covering for her at training sessions and strategy meetings was not nearly as easy. He had been looking for her every chance he had, with no luck. She was not on the monastery grounds, or in any of the neighboring villages. If she was there, she certainly hadn't made herself known.

It was the eighth day of Byleth's disappearance that Dorothea and Linhardt approached Seteth about their professor's mysterious absence. They cornered him after a strategy session, after everyone else had left the room. Linhardt guarded the door, while Dorothea asked the questions.

"Seteth. You've been acting strangely. Almost as if you're trying to hide something from us."

"I'm doing nothing of the sort," Seteth replied.

"You're a terrible liar, Seteth," Linhardt piped up.

"Seteth, please. We know something is wrong, won't you tell us where the professor is?" 

"And what makes you think that I'm the one who holds that information?"

"You were the last person to see her. Remember? She didn't return from her walk, so you went searching." 

"Yes, and I found her, safe and sound."

"Was she acting strangely? Did she do anything that may have raised suspicion?" 

"Yes, but it had been a long and trying day for us all. She...seemed rather distraught when she found out that His Highness had passed away…" 

"Of course she was distraught!" Dorothea chided. "She was  _ married to him. _ " Her hands came up over her mouth as soon as the words left. 

"You mean to tell me that Byleth and Dimitri...they...they were…" Dorothea sighed. 

"Well, since the cat's out of the bag...It was meant to be kept secret until after graduation. They got engaged the night of the ball, and exchanged vows."

"And how do you know this?" 

"The Professor swore me to secrecy. Just as I'm doing now. You can't tell anyone, understand?" Seteth hesitated, then nodded. 

"It will not leave this room." 

"Now that you understand why the Professor was so distraught, can you tell us what happened?"

"I suppose." Seteth said. "She talked about Dimitri coming to see her. That she wasn't sure if he was alive or not."

"And then what happened?" Linhardt asked. Dorothea and Seteth stared at him. "What? Are you surprised that I'm paying attention or something?"

"I told her that she must have been dreaming. She didn't take that very well, and we argued…" Seteth paused. "She left. I don't know where she is now. I've been searching for her, but I wouldn't know what to say when I do find her, or if she'd even want to speak to me." 

"We can help you look at least. Who knows? Maybe she'll come back on her own," Dorothea said.

"I would appreciate the assistance, however, I doubt that the Professor will come back on her own. It will certainly take some convincing."

"Geez, Seteth, what did you say to her?" Linhardt said accusingly. 

"I don't think it was anything I said, but rather the overwhelming nature of the role that...I convinced her to take on," Seteth looked between Dorothea and Linhardt. "This is all my fault, isn't it?" 

"Probably. But that doesn't mean that it's too late to make things right. Come on, let's search the monastery grounds and see if she has returned," Dorothea said with a reassuring smile.

\---

Four hours later, Linhardt, Seteth, and Dorothea all met up in the entrance hall of the monastery to discuss their findings, or lack thereof. When Seteth entered, he immediately noticed the downcast looks on Linhardt and Dorothea's faces. 

"I take it that she hasn't been found yet?" He inquired. Both students shook their heads. 

"I searched the entirety of the monastery grounds, including the Goddess Tower and the stables," Dorothea said.

"I asked around in town to see if anyone had seen her recently. No such luck," Linhardt added.

"It doesn't make sense that she could disappear without a trace. She didn't take anything with her. No clothes, no food. Which means she's near civilization. Perhaps she is beyond the town. Can either of you recall any places of emotional significance to the professor? Any place she might go to hide?" 

It was silent between the three of them for a moment, before Dorothea's eyes widened and she turned to Seteth. 

"Do you remember during the Guardian Moon five years ago? When the professor's father passed away?" 

"Yes. You all went to investigate an abandoned chapel, and it turned out that Monica was behind it all." 

"Have you checked that chapel?" Seteth blinked. 

"No, I haven't. I didn't even consider that to be a possibility...would she even  _ want _ to go to a place that caused her such suffering?"

"I think that Dorothea may be onto something," Linhardt said. "Put yourself in the Professor's shoes, Seteth. You've just lost the love of your life, and you don't want to be found...where would you go?"

"A place with emotional significance…" Seteth answered. "Somewhere I could feel close to my loved ones."

"Exactly." 

"Alright, suppose she  _ is _ there. Do you think she's ready to see anyone?" 

"There's only one way to find out. I'll saddle our horses and your wyvern," Dorothea offered. 

"No. I think I should go alone. I don't want to overwhelm her," Seteth said. "But I promise that I will update you as soon as I return, hopefully with the Professor." 

Dorothea looked a little disappointed, but did not argue. Linhardt didn't have any indication of disappointment on his face.

"Very well. Please send our regards, at least?" Dorothea requested. 

"Will do." 

\---

It was another two hours before Seteth arrived at the abandoned chapel. In his saddle bags were some blankets, a fresh outfit, and some food. If Dorothea was right, and Byleth was here, it would be prudent to have some supplies for her. Just in case she wasn't ready to return. Seteth made a personal vow that he would not force Byleth to come home. She had to make that decision herself. 

Seteth dismounted his wyvern and patted her snout lovingly. She laid down in the clearing and allowed Seteth to grab the supplies. 

"I'll be right back, Pebbles, stay here okay?" Pebbles made a whiny groan but remained where she was. He petted her snout one more time before heading towards the chapel. 

The chapel had been abandoned long enough that the ceiling had fallen in in several places, allowing light to stream in. Greenery and vines grew all along the rubble and around the old pews. The chapel blended in perfectly with the surrounding forest. It was really quite beautiful. 

"Professor?" Seteth called into the room. His voice echoed, but there was no response. "Byleth? Are you here?" A shadow moved into the room and Seteth turned to face it. Byleth moved into view and she frowned upon seeing Seteth. Raising the Sword of the Creator in front of her, she took a battle stance.

"What are you doing here? How did you find me?" She asked.

"I was worried about you. I brought you food, some blankets, fresh clothes. I honestly hope they fit, I had to borrow from the uniforms…" Byleth lowered her sword and sighed. 

"So...you're not here to drag me back to the monastery then?" 

"Not if you don't want to come back. I... understand your reasoning for leaving. And I understand why you were so distraught over His Highness' death." Byleth sighed and sunk into one of the intact pews. 

"Who told you?" She asked. Seteth adjusted the bag on his shoulder and approached Byleth. He set the bag down and sat down next to her. 

"Dorothea. She and Linhardt cornered me. Told me the truth about your...marriage." 

"I know it must seem inappropriate. To have engaged romantically with one of the students. Especially the leader of a rival house." 

"I am not judging you, nor am I condemning you. Love is a strange and powerful thing. You clearly had something real with His Highness." Byleth sniffled and lowered her head. 

"He...he promised me that we'd see each other again. He  _ promised _ . I wasn't there for him..." 

"His sacrifice…" Seteth began. Byleth held up a hand. 

"He shouldn't have had to make that sacrifice. But he...he was reckless, so determined to end this war. So determined to kill Edelgard." Tears rolled down Byleth's cheeks.

"I know you're not ready to come back. But at least return to the monastery. It's safe there. You can take all the time you need to grieve," Seteth said.

"I want to kill Edelgard. She is the cause of so much pain and suffering. Including my own." Seteth nodded. 

"It is completely your decision. However, I believe that having you as our leader has really improved morale among the army." 

"You can't mean that," Byleth said. 

"Oh, but I do. You are the hope of the church. I will follow you, just as I followed Lady Rhea. She left the church in your hands." 

"Hope of the Church? That's...that's going too far." 

"My apologies. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable." It grew silent between the two of them for a few moments, neither of them sure what to say. Luckily, Byleth's grumbling stomach broke the silence. 

"So, you said you brought food?" She asked quietly. 

"Yes I did. Just some bread and cheese, nothing extravagant, but it should be enough to tide you over until you can get a hot meal." Seteth pulled the food from his bag and handed it to Byleth. She tore apart the bread and handed half to Seteth with a gentle smile. She started eating quietly, still not sure what to say. Seteth nibbled on his bread as well. His gaze moved over to Byleth as she ate. That's when he noticed the ring on her hand.

"I take it that Dimitri gifted you that ring," Seteth said. 

"Hm?" Byleth looked down at her hand. "Yes. He brought it to me not long after my father died…'I know I can't fix what happened,' he said. 'But I want us to be a family.'" Byleth smiled at the memory. "It was the first time I smiled since my father passed away." 

"I see. Do you mind if I ask when you saw him last?"

"Not including the night I ran? The day that the Kingdom Army crossed the Great Bridge of Myrddin. He got my letter, and he came to find me." 

"Is that when he promised that it wouldn't be the last time you saw him?" 

"Yes." Byleth set the bread and cheese in her lap. "I'm sorry, Seteth. I'd really prefer not to talk about it." 

"Don't apologise. I understand."

More silence followed, with the exception of Byleth chewing her bread and cheese. 

It wasn't quite the same circumstances, but Seteth could understand the death of a spouse better than most, having lost his own wife many years prior. Byleth was lucky that she didn't have a child to care for, because that would have amplified the pain ten fold, just as it had for Seteth and Flayn. Flayn didn't know her mother very well. She hadn't gotten the chance. 

"I understand what you're going through, you know," Seteth spoke. "The loss of a spouse is one of the hardest things to experience. I lost my wife when Flayn was small. I, unfortunately, didn't have the time to grieve, because I had my daughter to consider." Byleth didn't speak, but it did appear as though she was listening.

"I loved my wife dearly. She was a wonderful woman and a wonderful mother. I haven't found anyone since her, nor have I really wanted to." 

"I don't know if I could ever find anyone I could love as much as I loved Dimitri," Byleth finally said. "I'm...glad that you decided to share your story with me…" she paused for a moment. "Seteth?" 

"Yes?" 

"Does the pain ever go away?" 

"No. It just dulls over time. Someday, you won't notice it anymore. And some days, it'll return full force as if the wound is fresh." 

"Reminds me of the pain I felt after my father passed away." 

"Yes. It is identical. Losing a loved one is, and always will be, an intense pain that never truly leaves. However, if we have people to help us through the tough days, it doesn't seem so bad."

"Seteth? Will you...stay with me through the tough days?" Byleth leaned her head on his shoulder. 

"Of course I will." Seteth could feel his heart pounding in his ears when Byleth leaned on him. Finally, she spoke again. 

"Let's go home. We have a march to plan." 


	4. The End of the War?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth can't sleep. The war finally ends?

Byleth's return went mostly unremarked by the residents of the monastery, as they hadn't even known that she was missing to begin with. Even the majority of the former Black Eagles, with the exception of Dorothea and Linhardt, had believed Seteth's story that Byleth had just been resting this entire time. There was still plenty of time to plan their invasion of Enbarr, so it really didn't matter where Byleth had been. Only that she had returned, safe and sound. 

Plans to invade Enbarr came together far quicker than any previous plans, as the entire army had been waiting for this moment for the last five years. Byleth chose the people who would join her on the front lines, Seteth as her right hand man, and the march began. 

They spent a night on the Great Bridge of Myrddin, just like the Kingdom Army had not a month before. Byleth found herself unable to sleep that night, memories of the last time she was here plaguing her mind. How she had gotten to see Dimitri one final time, even though neither of them knew at the time that it would be the last. Without thinking, Byleth got up, left her tent, and went three tents down to where she knew Seteth was staying. She could see the glow of a lantern from inside, signifying that he was possibly still awake.

"Seteth?" She called into his tent. "Are you awake?" The flap opened for her and she entered. Seteth was still dressed, sitting cross-legged on his sleeping mat. There were papers laid out before him, and he looked up at her from behind his spectacles. 

"Byleth? What's the matter?" Anything that Byleth wanted to say left her as soon as she saw him wearing glasses. 

"I uh...I couldn't sleep," she said sheepishly. "What are you doing?" 

"I'm replying to some correspondence that one of the guards brought me," Seteth replied. He patted the seat next to him on his sleeping mat and Byleth took a seat in the offered spot. She leaned back on her calves and her eyes raked over the letters before Seteth. She had hardly seen him like this, even though she knew that he was somewhat of a workaholic.

"Any particular reason why you can't sleep?" He asked, getting her attention.

"Oh. Well...the last time I spent a night here was the last time I saw Dimitri before he died…" Seteth removed his spectacles and set them aside, then he turned to Byleth to give her his full attention. 

"The memory of which is keeping you awake?" 

"Yeah...our final conversation was a fight. I tried to convince him to postpone his March, but he refused."

"Ah. I see. And you came to me because…?" 

"I don't know. I like to think that we've become fairly close friends, and I…" Byleth sighed. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have disturbed you." She moved to stand, but Seteth caught her hand. 

"It's okay Byleth. I enjoy your company, and I'm flattered that you sought me out when you needed company of your own." 

"Would you mind if I stayed for a while? Just until you're ready to sleep?" 

"I don't mind at all," Seteth said with a gentle smile. Byleth sat back down continued to look over Seteth's papers. One of them didn't look much like a letter.

"What's this?" She asked, reaching over and picking it up. Seteth stopped writing to see what Byleth was holding.

"A fable I'm working on. I was inspired by one of the letters," he explained. 

"I didn't know you wrote fables," Byleth said as she read over the page.

"Yes, it's a hobby of mine."

"What's this one about?" Byleth asked. Seteth stopped writing. 

"It's about overcoming loss. I wrote something similar after my wife passed away." Byleth's eyebrows knitted together. "I thought…" Seteth cleared his throat. "I thought it might help you through this difficult time."

"You're writing this for me?" Byleth asked. 

"If that's okay with you. If not, I'm happy to…"

"No! It's perfectly fine!" Byleth held the paper away from Seteth. "I think it's really nice of you." She looked down at it again. "Honestly, I've received many condolences from people...but no one has given me any advice on how to get through it. I barely got through my father's death, let alone Dimitri's…"

Seteth stayed quiet for a moment, then in a moment of boldness, moved a little closer to Byleth. 

"It's almost over. We'll arrive in Enbarr within the next couple of days, and the war will finally end." 

"You say that as though we're not going to get slaughtered at the gates." 

"I have faith that we are well prepared for the challenge ahead of us," Seteth said. "For now, we should get some rest." 

"Seteth?" 

"Yes?" 

"May I stay here a little longer? I don't think I'll be able to sleep if I go back to my tent." Seteth moved to clear a space next to his sleeping mat. He then took a spare blanket and laid it out next to him.

"Try to get some sleep, Professor. I'm going to continue answering letters but I will be right here if you need me." Byleth nodded and laid down on the blanket next to Seteth.

She was soon asleep.

\---

Sunlight filtered through the flaps of Seteth's tent, rousing the green haired man from his slumber. As he moved to stretch, his arm was stopped by what felt like another person. He turned, and there, still sound asleep, with her arm over his chest, was Byleth. Blinking the sleep from his eyes, Seteth frowned. He recalled Byleth coming to his tent last night, and he remembered agreeing to let her stay but he didn't recall anything past falling asleep himself. 

"Byleth…" he whispered. "Byleth, wake up." The green haired woman groaned and rolled over. She opened her eyes and upon seeing Seteth there, she shot out of the blankets and covered her mouth to stop herself from screaming.

"Seteth? What...where am...did we?" 

"Calm yourself, Professor. We merely slept in the same tent. Nothing else happened." Byleth sighed in relief. 

"I'm so sorry, Seteth. I should have gone back to my own tent...I didn't mean to..." a deep red blush made its home on Byleth's cheeks. "I should go, before anyone discovers me here and gets the wrong idea."

"Good idea," Seteth agreed. "I will...see you at breakfast?" Byleth nodded and left his tent after checking that the coast was clear. As soon as Byleth was gone, Seteth fell back on his bedroll and covered his face with his hands. 

_ I'm an idiot. _ He thought dejectedly.

\---

Their arrival in Enbarr was met with Edelgard's strongest, including her two strongest and most trusted generals, Hubert and The Death Knight. It was almost as if they had been prepared for the arrival of the Resistance Army. The battle was hard fought, but finally, Byleth came upon Hubert.

He appeared almost bored with how the battle was progressing, however, that demeanor changed upon seeing Byleth before him. 

"I knew you'd come eventually," He said with a dark chuckle. "I honestly thought you dead, but you have always managed to defy expectations, haven't you Professor?"

Byleth readied the Sword of the Creator in her grip. It seemed, however, that Hubert was more interested in talking than fighting, but that didn't mean that she'd lower her guard. She knew just how powerful he was. Hubert folded his hands behind his back and in an instant, Byleth could no longer see him in front of her. It took a moment to realize, but she could feel him behind her. 

"Imagine how powerful we could have been had you joined our side. Imagine the world, created in our Emperor's vision." 

"I have no regrets about which side I joined," Byleth growled. 

"No, I suppose you don't. But I also suppose that you're here for a more personal reason aren't you?" Byleth turned, but Hubert was already gone. She felt a shiver run down her spine as Hubert spoke again. "Yes. I know about you and Dimitri." Byleth wanted to speak but no sound left her mouth. 

"You should have heard him beg for his life. You should have seen his tears as my spikes pierced his chest." Byleth's eyes widened and she could feel tears burning her eyes. "He injured the Emperor, you see. I couldn't let him live."

"You monster…You...you killed Dimitri?" Byleth muttered.

"You speak as though I'm the only monster here." Hubert laughed. "Shall I fetch you a mirror?" 

"I don't know what you're talking about." 

"Lady Edelgard trusted you. We looked to you for guidance, and you betrayed us. You favored the leader of another house, and you turned the church against us." 

"Don't speak as though you're innocent. You killed my husband. You'll die for that!" Byleth tightened her grip on her sword. Hubert appeared before her once more, his hands glowing with dark aura. 

"I'd like to see you try," Hubert taunted. "Dimitri couldn't kill me, and neither can you." 

Byleth let out a cry and rushed on Hubert, her sword raised. Bolts of dark magic rained around her, and she dodged them all. Her sword came down, meeting a shield of dark energy. She could hear the crackling as the sword broke through the shield. Both parties were sent flying back, and Byleth stood her ground as Hubert's dark spikes erupted around her. She rushed him again slashing his robes with her extended sword. Hubert fell to the ground and Byleth approached, holding the tip of her sword to his neck. Hubert didn't appear even the slightest bit afraid for his life. 

"You...are something extraordinary…" Hubert said tiredly. "I'm sure…Lady Edelgard...could have won...with you on her side." 

Byleth shook her head. "All I want is peace, Hubert…" Hubert cackled, spitting up blood. 

"Liar. You want revenge." Before he could say any more, Byleth had thrust her sword into his chest, straight through his heart. Hubert spat blood at her, before falling limp.

No one had to know that Hubert was right. 

\---

The march continued on towards the palace with little to no recovery time. Luckily, there hadn't been any major losses to the army during the battle in the city, so they felt confident in their advance. 

"There is no doubt in my mind that Edelgard is inside the palace, awaiting our arrival…" Seteth said to Byleth as they walked. "We have a long, hard battle ahead of us." 

"Brother, look! Is that not Dedue?" Flayn announced, pointing ahead to where a heavily armored figure blocked their path. Byleth's eyes fell on her late husband's retainer. How was he here?

"I heard that Knights were here, so I came to find you all," Dedue explained without prompting. 

"Dedue, what are you doing in Enbarr?" Byleth asked. "How long have you been here?" 

"I arrived not long after the battle at Gronder Field. I'm here to kill Edelgard." 

"Will you fight alongside us?" Flayn asked, hope lacing her voice. 

"We fight for different objectives. I vowed to serve Edelgard's head to His Highness. But, should I fail...I will have no choice but to entrust that mission to you." Dedue said. He turned to Byleth. 

"Speaking of. His Highness gave this to me for you, Professor," he removed a sealed letter from his pouch and handed it over to Byleth. 

"Additionally, I have the information that I've gathered during my time in hiding here. It includes details about the inside of the castle." He handed that information to Seteth. Byleth opened her mouth to speak, but Dedue continued. "There's more. I have confirmed that the Archbishop is being held inside the palace. I do not know the exact location."

"Indeed! Just as we suspected," Seteth said, a smile on his face.

"I have done what I have come here to do. Farewell." Dedue turned to leave. Byleth looked down at the letter in her hands, then she took off after Dedue.

"Dedue, wait!" Byleth called after him. Dedue stopped and turned. Byleth wrapped her arms around him briefly before he could push her away. "Thank you." The Duscur man nodded and made his way towards the palace.

Byleth made her way back to Seteth and Flayn, who were waiting for her. Seeing the look in Byleth's eyes, Seteth turned to Flayn.

"Flayn, why don't you go see if anyone needs healing?" He suggested. Flayn opened her mouth to protest, but once she saw the look on Byleth's face, she nodded and left. Byleth looked down at the letter in her hands, then with a deep breath, she broke the seal.

"What does it say?" Seteth asked. Byleth skimmed the contents. 

"My Beloved. It has been three days, and I cannot stop thinking about your words and how our meeting ended in an argument. I know that I promised that we would see each other again, and I intend to keep that promise, however, I could not leave things the way we left them. I am deeply sorry. Unfortunately, I cannot stop our advance, and as I write this, battle looms over the Kingdom Army. We are at Gronder Field of all places. It is unfortunate that a place with such fond memories can bring such pain now. I will pass this letter on to Dedue for safekeeping, and if I survive, I will bring it to you myself. If not, I hope you can accept my apology for breaking my promise to you. I hope you can forgive your foolish husband. I will love you beyond my dying days. I am forever grateful to the goddess for bringing you into my life. I love you, and I hope to see you soon. Your husband, Dimitri." 

Byleth sighed and folded the letter, tucking it away in her jacket. 

"Are you okay, Byleth?" Seteth asked gently. 

"I will be as soon as Edelgard is dead," Byleth said, turning on her heel and making her way towards the palace.

\---

As predicted, Edelgard had been prepared for their arrival at the palace. Their numbers appeared about matched, with the exception of the many demonic beasts within the palace walls. Byleth fought through them with newfound fervor and determination, her sights set on the throne room. No one who valued their life dared cross her path as she cut down guard after guard. 

From the bottom of the platform, Byleth's gaze met Edelgard's. 

"I knew you'd come," Edelgard said as she raised her weapon. "I suppose you think that you can defeat me, don't you? But I will never give up, even if my arms and legs fail me, I will find a way to continue. I will smash that false goddess and her minion into the ground! I will fight to free this world from her vile grasp!" 

Byleth gritted her teeth and tightened her grip on the Sword of the Creator. She would not lose. Not here. Rushing up the steps, two at a time, Byleth swung her sword with more force than usual, hitting Edelgard's armor with a loud clang that sent her flying back towards her throne. Panting, Edelgard got her bearings and rushed Byleth, which she expertly dodged. Losing was not in Byleth's vocabulary, nor her eyes. Unfortunately, it wasn't in Edelgard's eyes either. Sword met sword time and time again, until finally, a well placed hit from Byleth sent Edelgard to her knees. The Emperor panted, trying to catch her breath. She held her sword upright for balance.

Byleth lowered her weapon and approached, prepared to finish the job, until Edelgard spoke. 

"It looks as though...my path...will end here…" she said. "My teacher. Claim your victory…Even now, all across the land, people are killing each other. If you do not act now, this conflict...it will never end. Your path lies across my grave."

Byleth raised her sword, ready to finish Edelgard off. For the war to end, to avenge her father and Dimitri, to bring peace to Fódlan. It was all necessary. She approached slowly, then, before Edelgard could say another word, brought the Sword of the Creator down on her neck, severing her head clean off. 

\---

Seteth found Byleth in the throne room not five minutes later. She was on her knees in front of Edelgard's corpse, silent and unmoving, though conscious. The Sword of the Creator laid at her side. 

"Byleth, are you okay?" He asked while he looked her over for injuries. The young woman nodded, frowning. 

"I avenged Dimitri when I killed Hubert. Despite all of the wicked things she did, Edelgard was still once my student. She looked to me for guidance. She trusted me...and I ended her life…" Byleth sighed. "She said that my path lies across her grave...even now, I wonder if there could have been a diplomatic solution." 

"Professor, you know as well as I that for the fighting to cease, one leader must fall. You were victorious. It is to be celebrated that this war is finally done." Seteth held out a hand to Byleth. "I understand the need to respect the fallen, but let's do so in a less dangerous place." Byleth accepted Seteth's hand and stood. She collected her sword and followed him out of the throne room. 

\---

"Sweet child…" Rhea's weakened voice sounded. Byleth looked to Rhea. She had been looking out the window of the carriage that she rode in with the Archbishop, following her rescue. Lady Rhea had specifically requested Byleth to ride with her, while Seteth and Flayn were just outside, walking alongside the carriage as its guard, along with a few other knights. For now, a private conversation could be held, without the worry of eavesdroppers.

"Lady Rhea?" Byleth responded. Up until this point, Rhea had been sleeping. "You should be resting." 

"I know. But I figured now was a good time for us to speak. Tell me...does your husband live?" She asked.

"How did you know that I was…?"

"I am more observant than you give me credit for," Rhea said tiredly. "I noticed the way he behaved around you. How you behaved around him following the ball. It was fairly obvious…" she pointed to Byleth's hand. "Also, the ring you wear. It's from him." She smiled knowingly.

"He died on Gronder Hill. Hubert...he…" Byleth looked away. "He has been avenged." 

"I'm sorry, sweet child. For you to experience such a loss at such a young age...it must have been devastating." 

"Yes, it was." The two grew silent for a moment.

"It's a shame, really," Rhea spoke.

"What is, Lady Rhea?"

"Your child. They will never know their father." 

"Child? What child? I don't have a child!" Byleth said, surprised.

"Oh, but you are _ with _ child. Did you really not know?" Rhea seemed surprised.

"Of course I didn't know!" Byleth sputtered. "How can you be so sure?"

"A heartbeat. When you rescued me, I could sense one. And...we both know that your heart doesn't beat, sweet child." Byleth raised a hand to her chest, and just as Rhea said, she could feel no heartbeat. Her hands fell to her abdomen, but she could not feel a heartbeat there either. She felt nothing.

"Lady Rhea, I…" 

"You are free not to believe me. But I am certain that my claim is true." 

"I...I will have Manuela inspect me when we return to the monastery. Until then, this knowledge remains strictly between us…"

She was silent for the remainder of the ride to the monastery


	5. Collapse and New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even as the world comes crashing down, there are always people to build it back up again.

After their return to the monastery, Byleth helped Seteth escort Rhea to her quarters. Manuela came to look over the Archbishop, and was able to give a report within the hour. 

"She's extremely weak, however it doesn't appear as though she was tortured or injured. Just...neglected. She needs lots of rest and care, but hopefully she'll be back on her feet within a month or two." Seteth let out a deep sigh of relief. 

"We'll make sure she gets everything she needs. Especially rest," he agreed. "Thank the goddess that she's home. I will go fetch her something to eat when she wakes." 

"Make sure it's something light, like broth with vegetables or something similar," Manuela recommended. Seteth nodded and set off to the dining hall, leaving Manuela and Byleth alone outside Rhea's Chambers.

"Manuela, could you possibly help me with something?" 

"Of course, dear, what is it?" Manuela asked, gesturing for Byleth to follow her away from Rhea's room and towards the infirmary. 

"Rhea told me something rather concerning on our way back to the monastery. I told her I'd have you inspect me…she seems to think that I'm pregnant."

"Well, have you engaged in intercourse recently?" Byleth thought back to the night she spent with Dimitri shortly before his death. 

"Yes." 

"Then it's a possibility. I'll run a few tests and we'll see if you really are pregnant."

\---

A couple hours later, Byleth sat on the edge of one of the beds in the infirmary, watching Manuela read over the notes from her tests. 

"Well? Was Rhea right?" Byleth asked.

"All of my tests came back with the telltale signs. Yes, she was correct. You're pregnant," Manuela replied. "I don't know how she knew before we even did any testing, but she did." 

"She said that she felt the baby's heartbeat…" Byleth explained quietly. 

"It's certainly a possibility, although a very unlikely one. You'd have to be at least six weeks along for your child to have a heartbeat at all," Manuela explained. "By my calculations, you're about 10 weeks."

Byleth's hands rested over her abdomen. She was 10 weeks pregnant. With a baby who would never know their father. In the middle of a war. The timing was probably the worst part about this whole situation. If Dimitri were here...if they weren't at war? Perhaps Byleth could be happier about being pregnant. For now, she was absolutely terrified.

It seemed as though Manuela was able to sense this fear, as she came over to Byleth and rested a hand on her shoulder.

"I know you're probably terrified right now, but let me assure you that you are not alone in this. We are all here to support you."

"Thank you, Manuela. That...that means a lot to me."

\---

Byleth found herself wandering the monastery grounds shortly after her talk with Manuela. She wondered who, if anyone, she could confide in about this sensitive matter. The war was not yet over, it seemed. They had only a short while to prepare for their expedition to Shambhala, the home of their true enemy. By then, Byleth would be even further along in her pregnancy than she was now...it would be more dangerous for her to embark on any journey if she cared about the well being of her unborn child. She didn't want to make excuses, nor did she want to back out of this fight. She was the Resistance Army's leader, after all.

She crossed paths with Seteth on her way into the dining hall. He was exiting with a tray of food, more than likely for Lady Rhea. She waved at him half-heartedly, and he nodded to her in return, then made his way towards the stairs.

Byleth took a seat in the dining hall, and rested her chin in her hands. Who could she possibly entrust with the knowledge of her pregnancy? Seteth was certainly an option, although she was afraid that he might overreact. Knowledge of her marriage to Dimitri was limited among the people of Garreg Mach, after all. She hadn't ever been with anyone else. The child was Dimitri's, and there were certainly people out there who would seek to do her and her child harm if they knew. 

"Professor? Are you okay?" A female voice sounded, drawing Byleth out of her daze. 

"Oh, hello Dorothea," Byleth responded. "I am far from fine, but I suppose I just have to deal with it. How are you holding up?" 

"Not great, myself. I can't help but think about Edelgard and Hubert. How they gave their lives to such a twisted cause…" Dorothea hummed thoughtfully. 

"I know it must be hard for you, Dorothea. They were your classmates, after all." 

"It is...but I also know that we had to do what we did. It was for the future of Fódlan."

"Doesn't make it any less painful…" Byleth said. "But you're right about the future of Fódlan."

"Something bothering you, Professor? You seem...sad." 

"Worried is a more appropriate description." 

"What are you worried about?" 

"The war is not yet over and yet...I find myself in a precarious situation." 

"You can talk to me, you know. I will keep it just between us," Dorothea said. Byleth contemplated for a moment. Dorothea was one of the few who knew about her marriage. She would be a good person to tell. 

"I found out today that I'm pregnant" Byleth said quietly. Dorothea's mouth dropped open. 

"With Dimitri's baby?" Byleth nodded. 

"We saw each other shortly before he died…" Byleth explained. "He promised me that we'd see each other again...but he was unable to keep his promise." 

"Oh, Professor...I'm so sorry," Dorothea said, resting her hand over Byleth's. "What are you going to do?" 

"I'm going to raise it, of course. But first, this terrible war has to end…" 

"Professor? I'm sorry to interrupt," came Flayn's voice. Byleth turned to her. 

"Yes, Flayn?" 

"Lady Rhea is awake. She would like to speak with you." Byleth nodded and stood, following Flayn to Rhea's quarters. 

\---

Byleth entered the Archbishop's quarters quietly, closing the door behind her. Rhea looked up from where she laid on her bed and smiled. 

"Come closer, dear child," she said. Her voice was weak, but she was clearly conscious. Byleth did as she was told and approached Rhea. 

"You wanted to speak to me, Lady Rhea?" 

"Yes. You see, I don't know how much time I have left. I will try to get some rest and to regain my strength, but I don't know how long that will take. And in the time I spend recovering... Fódlan needs a leader. I know that the war is not yet over, but please consider taking my place?" 

Byleth thought about her unborn child and the future of Fódlan. She wanted to raise her child in a peaceful world--but she didn't know if she was the one to bring about that peace. 

"I will consider it," Byleth finally said. "Now please, Lady Rhea, get some rest." 

"Sweet child…" Rhea said. "Before you go. May I ask if you saw Manuela?" 

"I did...and you were right." 

Byleth didn't see the smile on Rhea's face as she exited her chambers.

\---

It all seemed to come crashing down around Byleth. Literally. From Shambhala's collapse, to Rhea's sudden and terrifying transformation. She protected Byleth and her unborn child, and Byleth would be forever grateful. 

If only she could actually express that to Rhea now. 

The war had ended almost a month ago, and preparations were in place for a unified Fódlan to take a ruler. Byleth was the first choice for this role, however, she had been putting off giving Seteth an actual answer. She knew that Rhea had left the war destroyed country in her hands, but she had something more important to worry about and care for. 

Her unborn child. 

By her count, Byleth was now 19 weeks along, and the only people who knew were Manuela and Dorothea (and Linhardt by extension of being Dorothea's fiancé, but he never brought it up). She had to make a decision as to whether or not she would take over as Fódlan's queen, which meant telling Seteth the truth. That alone terrified her more than The Immaculate One. 

Byleth made her way to Seteth's office that afternoon after a quick check up with Manuela. She nervously rapped on the door, and waited for Seteth to answer. 

"Come in," came his muffled reply. Byleth entered and closed the door behind her. "Ah, Byleth. I do hope that your visit today involves your decision. I'm having a very difficult time finding an appropriate alternative." 

"Seteth, about that…" Byleth started. Her hand came to rest on her slightly bulging abdomen. "Before we can discuss that I have something to tell you." Seteth looked up from his paperwork and seeing Byleth appear so nervous, he stood. 

"What is it? Is something wrong?" 

"Nothing's  _ wrong _ , per say. It's just some big news. Something I should have told you a long time ago." Seteth cocked his head. He had been there when Lady Rhea told Byleth the truth of her existence, so he already knew what and who she was. 

"Seteth, I'm pregnant." The green haired man stumbled back into his seat. "And the baby is Dimitri's." 

"I don't understand. How is that possible? His Highness is dead." 

"Do you remember how I told you about the last time we saw each other?" 

"I...see." 

"I'm about 19 weeks along. I just don't think I can handle ruling Fódlan in its current state with the knowledge that in five more months, I will have a baby to care for as well. Unless I had...help...with either of those things, it just doesn't seem like I'm the best person to do it."

"Ah, but you  _ are _ the best person to do it. Lady Rhea chose  _ you _ , and I believe that child or no child, you will be an amazing ruler. Of course you won't be alone in all of this. You'll have to take a prime minister and a governor or two...and as for the baby...well…" Seteth paused. "I'd be happy to help with that too." 

"You'd...help me raise a baby that's not yours?"

"Of course I would. As your friend and your advisor, I wouldn't have it any other way. That is, if you'll have me help you." 

"Yes! Of course I want your help." Byleth said. "Thank you, Seteth." 

"Think nothing of it. Now, does that mean you will at least consider taking over as Fódlan's ruler?" 

"Give me one week. I promise I will give you an answer then." 

\---

The following week, Byleth did everything in her power to make a decision as to whether or not she'd take over as Fódlan's ruler. She trusted her former students with her life, but she knew that all of them would insist that she take the job. This was a big decision that only she could make, lest she be forced into it and be miserable for the rest of her life. 

The person she really wanted to talk to was her husband. He never steered her wrong in life, and she would gladly go with whatever he said. Unfortunately, she couldn't speak with him anymore, unless she was speaking to his gravestone, and that was in Fhirdiad with the rest of his family. Unless he were to miraculously appear before her, she wouldn't feel comfortable just speaking to the air either. One never knew who was listening…

One of the things she used to do with Dimitri before the war was visit town together. Dimitri always insisted on going with her, because it was his opportunity to be 'normal', to not be seen as royalty. Of course, his disguises frequently backfired and left him surrounded by eager townsfolk. 

Today, she had gone into town in search of a tailor. Most of her clothing had grown too small for her, and she needed maternity attire. Luckily, she found one, who promised her some new outfits within the week, and had even provided her a comfortable dress to wear in the interim. As she made her way back to the monastery, she could swear that she wasn't alone.

"You look radiant, my beloved," Dimitri's voice sounded from behind her. Byleth turned and there, in the same attire she had last seen him in, was her husband. Oh how she wanted to embrace him, but she knew that this couldn't be real. After all, she had been to Fhirdiad when Dimitri was buried. No. She was probably dreaming again.

"You seem sad. Tell me why?" He asked, making his way a little closer to her. 

"I'm sad because I know this isn't real. I'm sad, because I'm expected to make a very difficult choice, and I can't even speak to you about it.  _ I'm sad _ because I'm pregnant with our child and you're not here to raise them with me!"

"Byleth, my beloved...I…" Dimitri began. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry that I broke my promise to you. I'm sorry that I'm not here to give you the guidance and love and help you deserve. But I'm here in your heart and mind, if you want to get these things off your chest."

"How I wish I could embrace you, Dimitri. How I wish I could have you feel the life we created, growing inside of me. But I'm scared that if I touch you, the illusion will break and I will wake up." 

"Then let's just talk. Let's savor the time we have together," Dimitri said softly. "Tell me, my beloved, what is this decision that plagues you so?" 

"The whole of Fódlan expects me to take on the role of their queen. Lady Rhea left me the reins before she died, and yet...I don't think I can do it. I can't do it alone."

"You won't be alone, my beloved. You'll have the church behind you. You'll have your council and knights by your side. Your students as well." 

"And when the baby comes?" 

"Fódlan will rejoice. New life in a peaceful world. And you won't be alone in that either. Did Seteth not offer to help you?" 

"He did...but…"

"But?"

"Fódlan is unstable. I fear that neither Seteth or I will be able to give adequate attention to the baby or to Fódlan when we are trying to give attention to both." 

"That is a perfectly rational fear, my beloved. However, you have survived much worse than this. You won't be alone, thank the goddess, and I believe that you can do this." 

"You do?" 

"With all of my soul, I do. You are the strongest woman I know, and not even the world coming down could stop you." 

"I wish you were here with me, Dimitri." 

"I know. I wish I was here with you too." 

"Dimitri?" 

"Yes, my beloved?" 

"If you had the opportunity to name our child, what name would you choose?"

"Persephone for a girl, and Rodrigue for a boy." Byleth felt tears spring to her eyes. 

"Those are wonderful names. Thank you my love." She stepped close, ready to end the dream. "I will always love you, my handsome prince." 

"And I you, my beloved." 

Dimitri leaned down and kissed her gently, and before Byleth knew it, she was awake in her quarters, alone again.

\---

The following morning, Byleth approached Seteth and Flayn at breakfast. In her hands was a bowl of plain porridge. 

"Good morning Seteth, Good Morning Flayn. May I join you?" She asked with a gentle smile. 

"Good Morning Professor! Yes, please join us!" Flayn said happily. Byleth took her seat across from Seteth and he smiled at her before continuing to eat his breakfast.

"Did you sleep well, Professor?" Flayn asked. 

"Surprisingly, yes. Did you?" 

"Yes, I did. Why are you surprised that you slept well?" 

"I've been rather uncomfortable these past few weeks. But last night was... different." Flayn smiled and nodded in agreement. 

"I can understand that." 

"Seteth, may I speak with you in private after breakfast?" Byleth asked. Seteth looked at her, and seeing the look of resolve in her eyes, he nodded.

"Of course. We will go to my office," Seteth replied. "I take it you have made a decision?" 

"Yes, I have." 

"A decision about what?" Flayn asked. 

"Whether or not Byleth will be taking overas ruler of Fódlan," Seteth answered nonchalantly. Flayn looked to Byleth. 

"And I'm not allowed to know?" She asked disappointedly. 

"You'll be the first to know after Seteth," Byleth promised. 

\---

The door was barely closed behind them when Seteth looked to Byleth for her decision. 

"Before you answer, Byleth, I want to assure you that no matter how you answer, I will not be disappointed. I understand that you had reservations about this, and I apologise if I ever came across as though I was trying to force you into it." 

"It's okay, Seteth. I've decided that I want to do it. I want to lead Fódlan into a new era of peace."

"You do? That's wonderful, Byleth!"

"However, I expect that we will find a council and I'd like to appoint you as my Prime Minister." 

"Me? Are you certain?" 

"I couldn't be more so. You advised Lady Rhea for many years, and did a wonderful job. I would be honored if you'd be my Prime Minister." 

"I gladly accept. I won't let you down. We will make preparations for a coronation." 

"Must we have a coronation?" Byleth asked.

"It's the most proper way to introduce Fódlan to their new queen. Don't worry, it will be a one day event, and I will be right alongside you." Hearing that made Byleth relax a small amount.

"Okay. As long as you're with me." 

\---

-Four and a Half Months Later-

"Arthur, would you like to share your progress report?" Byleth asked as she adjusted in her seat at the front of the council room. She was now 37 weeks pregnant, and the baby was due within the month's end.

"Yes, Your Majesty. We have spoken with the nobles in and around Fhirdiad, and revitalization projects are going well. Additionally, we heard from His Majesty, Claude, in Almyra. He will be visiting next month to go over some trade agreements with you." 

"Very good. I will compose a letter to Claude to arrange a date. Hopefully he can arrive before the baby comes…Ferdinand, how are things in former Empire territory?" 

"We subdued the bandits and looters in the old palace, and things are going smoothly otherwise." 

"Excellent...I…" Byleth paused as a sudden sharp pain in her abdomen and lower back rushed over her. She took a few deep breaths and regained her composure. "I apologize. I am making a trip to Enbarr within the next couple of months to make some speeches. Please have Linhardt see me at his earliest convenience." Ferdinand nodded and wrote something down. 

"Seteth, how is Judith doing? Any word on former Alliance territory?" 

"No word yet, but I am hoping to hear back on our proposal soon." Seteth said with a nod. 

"Good. That concludes today's meeting. If anyone needs me, I'll be…" Byleth clutched the table as another wave of pain washed over her. "In my office." A hand rested on her shoulder and Byleth turned to see Seteth looking at her with a worried expression on his face.

"I'm fine, Seteth. I think…" she gritted her teeth. "I think it might just be another false alarm." 

"We should visit Manuela anyway, Your Majesty." 

"Fine, but I guarantee you that it's just false labor again." She stood carefully and took Seteth's outstretched arm, allowing him to lead her to the infirmary.

\---

"It's not false labor this time, Your Majesty," Manuela said as she stood and removed her gloves after examining Byleth.

"It's not? But it's too early! I still have three more weeks by my count!" Byleth said. 

"Babies come when they want to. And it seems as though yours is ready to make an appearance." Byleth groaned and clutched the sheets as another contraction washed over her. 

"I have too many appointments today!" She said. "Seteth?" The green haired prime minister approached the queen. 

"I will take care of everything. You just get some rest and let nature take its course," Seteth said with a gentle smile. 

"No! I was going to say that you're not allowed to leave my side today. You promised months ago that you'd help me through this." 

"Allow me to at least reschedule your appointments, Your Majesty. Then I will return, I swear it. I will not leave your side."

"Thank you, Seteth. That really…" she took deep breaths through another contraction. "Means the world to me." Seteth nodded and left the room, and it was only then that Byleth allowed some tears to escape her eyes. 

"Your Majesty, what's wrong?" Manuela asked. 

"I just...I wish Dimitri was here…" Byleth said softly. "I'm glad Seteth will be with me, but…"

"But he's not the father of your child." 

"Correct." 

"I can only imagine how hard this must be for you...but you're not alone. You have Seteth, and Flayn, and myself, and everyone here to support you." 

"Thank you, Manuela…" Byleth said through gritted teeth. 

"Just relax, dear. Your baby will be here before you know it."

Just that thought alone was terrifying to Byleth. 

\---

Seteth returned as promised, with Flayn and Dorothea. Byleth was grateful to have her friends and former students nearby, as one hour turned into four, into eighteen hours of labor. Finally, it was time to start pushing. Byleth held Seteth's hand in one of her hands, and Dorothea's in the other as Manuela coached her through the process of bringing her child into the world. Another two hours passed until finally the sound of wailing filled the room. 

"It's a girl!" Manuela announced proudly. Byleth could feel tears in her eyes as Manuela took the baby to clean her off. She brought the infant back to Byleth in a soft blanket and handed her to her mother. 

"Hello there, I'm your mother…" Byleth cooed gently, running her finger along her daughter's features. The baby had whispy blonde hair, and was all wrinkled and pink. Byleth couldn't tell her eye color at the moment.

"What are you going to name her?" Flayn asked. 

"Everyone, this is Persephone Alexandra Eisner-Blaiddyd," Byleth introduced her daughter to those in the room with her. 

"That's such a gorgeous name!" Dorothea complimented. "Where did you come up with it?" 

"Let's just say it came to me in a dream…" Byleth said. She turned to Seteth. "Would you like to hold her?" Seteth felt his cheeks warm and he nodded, holding out his arms so that Byleth could hand the baby to him. 

"Hello Persephone…" Seteth said quietly. "You have the bravest, strongest, most wonderful mother in the world. You are a beautiful little girl, and I'm sure you'll grow up to do great things." He handed the bundle back to Byleth and smiled.

"I know she will," Byleth said.

And as Byleth held her newborn baby, for once, everything felt right with the world. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't even remotely over! Prepare for more bonding between a couple of lettuce heads :)


	6. The Early Days (Part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raising a baby is no easy feat. 
> 
> Raising a baby while falling in love isn't any easier.

One of the few things that Byleth prided herself on, was her patience. She had dealt with a fair amount in her 27 years, and thanks to a good upbringing from her father, Byleth truly believed that she could handle anything that came her way. She had proven this belief time and time again over the years, but nothing had prepared her for the challenges that motherhood presented to her. 

"Oh please, Sephy. Please go to sleep…" she cooed at her wailing daughter. She was doing everything in her power to get her newborn to go to sleep, but nothing was working. She was fed, she was clean, and she was in her sleeping attire, and yet the little girl just wouldn't calm down. Byleth took a seat in her rocking chair and let it do the rocking for a few moments, to no avail. A knock at the nursery door distracted her and she looked up to see Seteth. 

"I see Persephone is still not sleeping…" he said. Byleth sighed and shook her head, no. Persephone's cries turned more insistent and she started pushing against her mother, wanting to escape. 

"Was Flayn ever like this?" She asked, desperation in her voice. 

"On occasion, yes," Seteth said, stepping fully into the room and over to Byleth. "Her mother had the magic touch, however. Usually she would cry when I held her…" Byleth frowned and adjusted her grip on Persephone. 

"Well nothing I'm doing is working. I don't know what could be wrong…wasn't I supposed to gain this maternal instinct? Shouldn't I be able to understand my own baby's needs?" She was clearly on the verge of tears, mostly from exhaustion. 

"Here, let me try something…" Seteth said, holding out his arms to take Persephone from Byleth. She hesitated, but then handed the baby off to her Prime Minister. Seteth held her with her chest to his chest, and patted her back gently. 

"Now, now, Persephone. Are you causing your mother trouble?" He cooed as Persephone squirmed against him. "Come now. It's time to sleep." After a few moments, Persephone calmed and stopped crying. "That's a good girl…" Seteth whispered, gently lowering her into his arms horizontally and rocking her back and forth. Within a few moments, Persephone was asleep in his arms.

"How did you do that?" Byleth asked, astounded. 

"I slowed my pulse and heartbeat to calm her," Seteth explained. "My wife used to do that with Flayn when she was inconsolable. I'm surprised it actually worked." Byleth grew silent and her hand came up over her chest. 

"Byleth, what's wrong?"

"I just...I wouldn't be able to do that for her, if that's all it takes to calm her…" 

"It's simple, really…"

"No, Seteth. You don't understand. I don't  _ have _ a heartbeat to calm her with." 

"Then we'll just have to find a signature way of calming her that is unique to you," Seteth suggested. "A song, or a special technique…" he stopped when he saw tears rolling down Byleth's cheeks. "Byleth…"

"I can't even soothe my own baby, Seteth...I'm a terrible mother…" 

"That's not true. You are an amazing mother. Persephone adores you. It doesn't matter that you and I differ in our soothing styles. What matters is that you love your daughter with all of your heart and soul and that you'll do everything in your power to protect her and see that she grows up strong and healthy." 

"I would do anything for her, Seteth. She is my whole world." 

"I know that. Persephone is the most fortunate little girl to have you for a mother." Seteth handed the sleeping baby to her mother and she promptly curled up in Byleth's arms and continued sleeping.

"What would I do without you, Seteth?"

"I'm sure you'd survive." 

"I'm serious. You've been more than just a trusted Ally and friend these past months. You've done so much for me, and all I feel I've done is take from you without giving anything in return…"

"I'm happy to assist you in any way you need. You are my queen and my good friend. I know that these past couple months have been difficult, but know that I am behind you every step of the way." 

"Even when it's as simple as making Persephone go to sleep?" 

"Especially then," Seteth said with a gentle smile.

\---

It had been a fair number of years since Byleth had last seen Claude Von Riegan. He had really grown and changed over the last six years, now ruling over Almyra with a steady and fair hand. She had composed a letter to him not long after giving birth to Persephone, inviting him to come discuss trade agreements with Fódlan. Hence why he was sitting across from her at the table. Persephone was in her lap, playing happily with a teaspoon. 

"It's so good to see you, Claude. After the battle of Gronder Hill, I didn't know if you had survived." 

"I'm still kicking, Your Majesty. I have to admit, I didn't expect to hear from you as the leader of Fódlan. Congrats on winning the war, Teach!"

Hearing the old nickname made Byleth smile and she adjusted her grip on her daughter so that she could take Claude's hand and squeeze. "And congrats on the baby too, of course. She's a cutie." 

"Thank you, Claude. Can you say thank you, Sephy?" The baby screeched happily as she caught her reflection in the teaspoon. "Close enough…" 

"You know, she looks a lot like her father," Claude observed. 

"She really does…" Byleth agreed, running her daughter's wispy blonde hair through her fingers. "It's a shame she will never get to meet him. I know that he would have loved her more than anything, just like I do." Claude's expression turned downcast and he sighed. 

"I know he would have, Teach." Claude smiled as Persephone dropped her spoon, and her eyes went wide, ready to cry at the disappearance of her toy. He picked up the spoon within seconds and held it out to her. "Hey Sephy-girl. Did you drop this?" He asked playfully. Persephone took the spoon back and giggled happily once she caught her reflection again. "So, we should probably talk trade agreements," Claude suggested. 

"Yes, we should. Let me just call Seteth in…" Byleth turned to the knight who was guarding the door. "Could you fetch Seteth for me? He should be in his office." The knight nodded and disappeared into the hallway to do as he was told. 

"So tell me, Teach. What's the deal with you and Seteth?" Claude asked, his eyes glowing mischievously.

"What do you mean 'what's the deal'?" Byleth frowned. "He's my good friend, and he's offered very graciously to help me raise Persephone, as well as acting as my Prime Minister. He's gone above and beyond and I am forever grateful to him."

"That's such an 'interview' answer, Teach. Come on. Just between us. You like him, right?"

"Have you forgotten who the father of my child is, Claude?"

"Of course I haven't forgotten. And I know that you'll always love him. But you have to admit, there's something there between you and Seteth. And don't say that you're just friends, because we both know that isn't completely true."

Byleth was about to protest when the door opened and in walked the very man they had been speaking about. 

"My apologies for keeping you waiting," Seteth said. He took a seat at the table and seeing Persephone with her spoon, he smiled. "It's good to see you, Claude. Have you been well?" 

"Never better, Seteth. Teach here was just telling me how helpful you've been in helping raise Sephy." Byleth blushed and adjusted her grip on Persephone. 

"Yes, well, I'm doing the best I can to support my Queen. If that means helping raise her daughter, then I am happy to oblige."

Claude looked between Byleth and Seteth for a moment and raised an eyebrow playfully. 

"Persephone is one lucky little girl," he said. "So, shall we discuss trade agreements?" 

"Yes, of course. I have drafted up a few versions that I think you'll find agreeable…" Seteth said, setting some papers in front of Claude. 

Byleth found herself unable to focus for the remainder of the meeting. 

\---

Five more months passed unceremoniously, and finally, things were starting to smooth over all over Fódlan. Persephone grew bigger by the day, and was starting to develop a personality. Byleth observed just how much she loved spending time with Seteth and Flayn, and on occasion, Dorothea and Linhardt. She noticed how much the little girl resembled her father, from her blonde hair to her bright blue eyes. How she crawled with purpose wherever she went. She was truly Dimitri's daughter. 

Perhaps that's what was holding Byleth back from seeking out new love. Perhaps she was just making excuses because she was scared of potentially losing that person like she had lost her husband. It was hardly unreasonable to think this way. Byleth had a great many things to worry about and to deal with as Fódlan's Queen and a new mother. She didn't have time for trivial things such as romance anyway. Thus, she continued to do her very best to push aside any feelings that got in the way of what was best for her daughter and her country. 

"Mamamamama," Persephone babbled as she played with a stuffed bunny rabbit that was a gift from Dorothea. Byleth watched her daughter play from across the room and smiled. She had been babbling more lately, and those babbles even resembled words sometimes. She was growing so much, it made Byleth's chest ache. 

Byleth stood and approached her daughter, crouching down in front of her. Persephone, upon seeing her mother, smiled brightly and clapped her chubby hands together. "Mamamama!" She squealed happily. 

"Hello to you too, beautiful. Are you having fun over here?" Byleth asked. Persephone didn't answer coherently, but rather picked up the bunny rabbit and held it out to her mother. "For me? Thank you!" She took the toy and made it dance for her daughter, which in return, made Persephone giggle. 

"How would you feel about taking a trip to visit your father with me?" She asked, not expecting any answer. "Just you and me." 

"Mamamama," Persephone babbled. She clearly didn't understand the question, nor did she want to. It didn't bother Byleth, she knew that her daughter was more interested in dancing toys and treats than visiting a gravestone. 

Byleth continued to watch her daughter play, thinking about what it must be like to grow up without a father. Byleth had been lucky enough to have a father who cared for her and raised her well. She wanted Persephone to have that strong male role model in her life too. Unfortunately, that role model could not be her father. She thought about the other strong male role models that Persephone had. There was Seteth, for certain. Linhardt, when he wasn't sleeping, also acted as a suitable "uncle" for the little girl. Claude was a good option too, even though he was all the way in Almyra.

Byleth sighed and reached over, picking up her daughter. She kissed the little girl's cheek and smiled gently.

"You're the best thing that ever happened to me, Sephy. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise." 

Just then came a knock on the door. 

"Come in," Byleth said without looking up to see who it was. Instead, she occupied herself with making the bunny dance for Persephone. 

"Your Majesty, it is time for our meeting with the council," Seteth announced from the doorway. "I have asked Flayn to watch Persephone." Byleth looked up sadly and nodded. 

"I'll be ready in just a moment. Just let me put Sephy in her crib," she said, standing and grabbing the bunny. Seteth watched as Byleth put Persephone down in her crib and handed her the bunny. Persephone appeared sad for a moment until she realized that she was holding her toy. She sat down in the crib and started to play, giggling and smiling. 

Seteth held out an arm to Byleth and she gratefully took it, taking one last glance at her daughter before exiting the room. 

As they walked down the hall towards the cardinal room, Byleth decided to bring up her plans.

"I was thinking of visiting Fhridiad next week or the week after," she said casually. "Visiting Dimitri, rather."

"I think that's a lovely idea," Seteth said. "Perhaps you can kill two birds with one stone and check up on how the renovations in town are going." Byleth was relieved that Seteth didn't disagree with her. 

"I was thinking of taking Persephone with me as well. I know she's a little young, but she should see her father's Homeland." 

"Would you like me to accompany you on this trip?" Seteth asked. 

"No. I think that this should be a trip for just me and Sephy. Besides, I need you here to take care of things while I'm gone."

"I understand. I do hope you'll choose some knights to accompany you for the journey. You never know what is lurking in the woods. If you or Persephone were to be injured...I would never forgive myself." 

"I will. Don't worry, Seteth. This isn't my first journey to Fhridiad." 

"I know. I simply care about you and your safety. Please oblige me? As your Prime Minister and friend?"

"Of course." Byleth was touched that Seteth cared about her so. However, the words of a certain Almyran King rang in her head. 

_ But you have to admit, there's something there between you and Seteth. And don't say that you're just friends, because we both know that isn't completely true. _

Luckily, they had reached the Cardinal room and Byleth had no time to think about the subject further.

\---

Two weeks later, as planned, Byleth made her way to Fhirdiad to visit her husband's grave with Persephone in tow. Luckily for Byleth, the movement of the carriage rocked her daughter to sleep early on, and it was a fairly quiet ride. She took the time to think about all that had occurred over the last seven months, and Claude's words about her relationship with her Prime Minister. 

Seteth was a good man. A loving man. He cared greatly for his daughter and even cared as much for a child that wasn't his own. He was smart, kind, and strong. Byleth would be lucky to pursue something with him. However, Byleth didn't know if he had any romantic feelings towards her. He had respected her boundaries following Dimitri's death, and had comforted her through such a difficult time. He understood her pain better than most, and Byleth trusted him with her life. However, she didn't feel right, wanting to explore a new love with someone other than Dimitri. He may have passed away, but that didn't mean that Byleth would ever stop loving him. If Seteth could potentially accept that, then maybe it would be worth pursuing. 

There was just one thing she had to do first.

The carriage slowed to a halt, and Byleth looked out the window to see that they were not in Fhirdiad yet. Chances were that the knights were taking a break to water the horses and eat. Perhaps it would be a good time to stretch her legs. As Byleth reached for the door to the carriage, it opened and revealed someone who was most certainly not one of her knights. 

"Well lookie what we have here! It's the  _ Queen _ !" The intruder said. "And is that a baby? Oh this is too good." Byleth's eyes widened and she suddenly wished that she had insisted on keeping her sword with her, and not in the carriage of supplies. "You're coming with me!" The intruder grabbed Byleth's wrist and pulled her out of the carriage. "You there!" He snapped to another bandit. "Grab the baby!" 

"No! Don't touch her!" Byleth yelled as she struggled against her attacker. He was much stronger than he looked, because she was unable to break away. She watched as the other bandit entered the carriage and exited with her screaming baby. "Persephone!" She cried as she continued to attempt escape. She pulled away from her attacker and attempted to run towards the bandit who had her daughter, but the attacker caught her again and held tight this time.

"You're coming with me, Queenie. And don't even think about trying to run, or your baby gets it." Byleth looked at him angrily, but didn't make any moves to escape, as Persephone's life was on the line. "Take them to the boss." The man said as he passed her off to another bandit. Byleth struggled, but to no avail as this bandit was even stronger than the previous one. 

They made their way down the road, where several more bandits were tying up knights and raiding the caravan. Byleth noticed that Catherine was unconscious on the ground. That wasn't good. Whoever led this group was clearly a force to be reckoned with, if they could take out Catherine like it was nothing. 

Byleth, for the second time since being taken from her carriage, felt fear in her chest. The first having been when they took Persephone from her. She could hear her daughter's frightened wails now from up ahead. Finally, after walking for about a mile, they reached an encampment. She was far outnumbered by these bandits by a ratio of at least ten to one. There was no way she was escaping on her own.

She was brought into a tent, and thrown down before a large man, sitting in a chair. He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place where she had seen him before. In his arms, was Persephone. 

"Well, well, well. When my men reported that they had raided a caravan, I certainly didn't imagine that I'd come across the Savior of Fódlan," the bandit leader spoke. Byleth spat at his feet and made eye contact. "Now, now, there's no need for that."

"Who the hell do you think you are? Why did you take me and my daughter? I demand that you return me to my caravan." 

"I am the Bandit King, Darius Lancaster, and you will refer to me with respect if you value your daughter's life. I do not honor demands, not even from you,  _ Your Majesty _ ." Byleth had been about to protest, but at the mention of Sephy, she stayed silent. "So, it seems that this little girl is your weakness…" he laughed and adjusted his grip on Persephone.

"What do you want with us?" Byleth asked quietly. "If it's money you want…I have…" 

"Money? I don't need your money. No, what I want is revenge. Unfortunately, it doesn't look like you can give me that either. But, if my men have done as I asked...well, the person I want revenge on will be here soon enough."

"Who could you possibly want revenge on that kidnapping me and my daughter would get them to come here?" 

"That's not for you to know. Now…" he pointed at the bandit guarding the tent's entrance. "You. Tie her up and make sure she doesn't escape." 

"What about my daughter?" Byleth cried. "Please don't keep her from me.  _ Please _ ." 

"Cooperate and we'll see." Darius waved his hand dismissively and the bandit guarding the door grabbed Byleth, dragging her towards the entrance to the tent. "Wait!" She said. "Please, wait. Her...her bunny. It's in my carriage. She...she's inconsolable without it." Darius looked down at the crying baby in his arms. 

"You. Get the toy from the carriage," he said to the other bandit guarding the tent's entrance. 

"It's okay Sephy. Mama will be back soon…" Byleth whispered as she was led out of the tent.

\---

Seteth paced back and forth across his office. He hadn't yet heard from Byleth's caravan that they had arrived safely in Fhirdiad. It was a three day journey at the least and now it was halfway through the fifth day with no word. Suddenly, the door slammed open, startling the prime minister. 

"Seteth, sir!" A knight stood at the doorway, clearly out of breath.

"Weren't you with Her Majesty's caravan?" Seteth snapped. "What are you doing back here? Where is Byleth?" 

"Our caravan was attacked by bandits, sir. Her Majesty and the Princess were taken by their leader, Dari--" 

"Darius Lancaster?" Seteth finished for the knight. His voice was clearly filled with shock and fear.

"Yes sir. He sent this message back with me." The knight held out the piece of paper to Seteth and the green haired man snatched it quickly, reading it over. His face contorted with anger and he crumpled the letter in his fist.

"He won't get away with this," Seteth said through clenched teeth. Before the knight could respond, Seteth had pushed past him and was headed towards the stables.

\---

"Seteth! Is it true? Were Byleth and Persephone really kidnapped?" Dorothea's voice came from the entrance to the stables. Seteth turned from his wyvern and sighed. 

"Yes, it's true. I'm glad you're here Dorothea. I will need backup. If Darius Lancaster, the King of the Bandits, truly has Byleth, then I will need all of the help I can get. I need you to get Bernadetta, Linhardt, and Ferdinand, and have them all meet me here. This is a rescue mission."

"Absolutely," Dorothea said, turning to go get the requested parties. 

Twenty minutes later, Seteth, Dorothea, Linhardt, Ferdinand, and Bernadetta were all mounted on their horses, pegasi, and wyvern. 

"Alright. According to the knight who returned, Her Majesty was attacked about thirty miles out from Fhirdiad. If my knowledge of the land is correct, there should be an encampment about two miles north of where they were attacked. This is where Byleth is being kept. Find her and Persephone first. Once you rescue her Majesty, make sure she gets her sword back. She will be a vital asset in this battle. Understood?" Seteth ordered.

"But, Seteth, why did he take her to begin with? Surely no one in their right mind would attack Byleth and expect to live." Bernadetta asked.

"He wants revenge on me. I will explain on the way." Seteth said. "There is no time to waste. Let's go!"

- _ To Be Continued- _


	7. Search and Rescue (Part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth to the rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: This chapter has major spoilers for Seteth and Flayn's identities. 
> 
> Thanks as always for reading!

"Food for you, Your Majesty," one of the bandits said, setting a tray of rations down in front of Byleth. The Queen frowned, but didn't refuse the food, as she hadn't eaten in over 24 hours. She was extremely exhausted, worried out of her mind, and starving. She just wanted to take Persephone and go home. But she knew that escaping without a weapon was going to be impossible. Her brawling skills were not well maintained. Even her sword skills were growing rusty, despite biweekly training sessions with Petra and Seteth. 

"Where is my daughter?" Byleth asked quietly. "Please. Allow me to feed her at least." The guard sighed and looked over his shoulder, then back at Byleth. 

"You will be allowed to see her tonight, granted that you cooperate with the king." 

"Please. I've been cooperating as much as I can, but Darius said it himself. I can't give him what he wants," Byleth said. She was weak, and her willpower to fight back had left her. She just wanted her daughter to be safe. Just as she said this, Darius entered the tent, Persephone in his arms. 

"She is clearly hungry," he said, frustration in his voice. Byleth sighed in relief as he handed over the baby, and she proceeded to feed her child, her muscles relaxing at having her daughter back, however temporary. Shortly after, another bandit entered.

"Sir, we've received word that a wyvern, Pegasus, and two horses were seen with riders about five miles south of here. It was confirmed by Edmund.  _ He _ was on the wyvern." 

"Excellent. Prepare for their arrival. We'll give them the welcome they deserve," Darius said, a malicious grin upon his face. "Guard this tent with your lives. Do  _ not  _ allow her to escape." 

"Sir!" The bandits exclaimed with salutes. Darius exited with a flourish of his cape, and the two bandits took their place, watching Byleth and Persephone. 

** _He_ ** _ was on the wyvern?  _ Byleth thought to herself.  _ Could it be? _

\---

"So Seteth, how do you know this bandit king?" Dorothea asked, as her Pegasus came up next to Seteth and Pebbles. 

"He used to be a Knight of Seiros many years ago," Seteth explained. "Lady Rhea brought him into her service personally. He served for many years and was one of the strongest knights we've ever seen come through. Unfortunately, he was a kleptomaniac and a lecherous man. He attempted to rob the armory and treasure vault, as well as making many sexual passes at Lady Rhea. At Lady Rhea's request, I had him stripped of his title and banished from the church. It seems that he has made a name for himself as the King of Bandits." 

"So...he wants revenge on you because you had him banished?" 

"Presumably. He knows how dedicated I am to Lady Rhea. How...dedicated I am to my Queen. He  _ knew _ that I would have no choice but to come personally if he took her."

"What a dirtbag." Dorothea said angrily. "Don't worry, Seteth. We'll get her back, safe and sound." 

"I am not concerned that Byleth can't handle herself. She was a mercenary long before she was a professor or a queen. I  _ am _ concerned that she will do whatever it takes to protect Persephone. Including lay down her life."

"Look! There's the remains of the caravan!" Dorothea said, pointing downwards to where Byleth's carriages sat, ransacked and abandoned. 

"We're close now. Be prepared for anything," Seteth commanded.

\---

Byleth held her daughter close to her, the little girl whimpering into her chest. It was understandable that Persephone was scared, so Byleth did her very best not to be for the girl's sake. The bandits that stood guard were watching her carefully, although Byleth had no intentions of making any moves. Not with Persephone so close. She could only assume that the party that had been spotted was Seteth and backup, coming to rescue them. She would gladly take up arms once Persephone was safe and away from the encampment. No bandits would survive if she had the opportunity to have a sword in her hands. 

It was far too quiet for Byleth's liking, so she whispered comforts into Sephy's ear, and rocked her back and forth. The sound of yelling from outside the tent got her attention, and she moved to see what was going on, but the guards blocked her view deliberately. She would just have to wait. She could distinctly hear the sounds of battle, however.

All of a sudden, the tent flaps opened and there stood Linhardt and Seteth. The two bandits guarding the tent turned and drew their weapons, preparing to guard Byleth with their lives, as they had been told to. She watched as Seteth cut down one guard with his axe, and pushed the other right into Linhardt's Cutting Gale. Byleth stood and while cradling Persephone in her arms, approached him and embraced him. Seteth returned the embrace, then stepped back and examined Byleth.

"How did you know I was here?" She asked.

"It's me that Darius wants. He sent a knight with a message, challenging me. I didn't come for him, I came for you. Are you unharmed?"

"Yes. He had me tied up at one point, but he didn't hurt me," Byleth said. "Persephone is okay too. She's scared, but she's unharmed." 

"I'm so relieved. I don't know what I would have done had he done anything to the two of you." He beckoned Linhardt over. "Linhardt, take Persephone back to the caravan to keep her safe. We will join you soon." The other green haired man nodded and Byleth hesitantly handed the baby over to her former student. Once Linhardt was gone, Seteth produced a sword from his hilt. 

"I know it's not your sword, but I hope this will do. We haven't found where they're keeping the treasures they stole. Our priority was finding you and Persephone." 

"It'll work as well as any other sword," Byleth said with a nod. "Let's go." 

Emerging from the tent, Byleth immediately saw Dorothea, Bernadetta, and Ferdinand surrounded by bandits. She didn't see Linhardt, so she could assume that Persephone was safe and away from the battlefield. She raised her sword and cut down one bandit that was about to fire his bow at Dorothea. Seteth attacked another, saving Ferdinand. With the numbers thinning, the five of them managed to gain an advantage against the bandit camp, despite their larger numbers. 

Byleth's sword clashed with a bandit's axe, and she sent him backwards into a tree, knocking him unconscious. Another bandit came at her, but Seteth jumped in the way and deflected the attack expertly. Somehow, bandits just kept appearing, and Byleth grew tired quickly. She just didn't have the stamina that she did as a young mercenary. 

"Hold it!" Darius' deep voice sounded over the battle, bringing it to a halt. Heads turned to meet the voice of their king, including Byleth, Seteth, Ferdinand, and Dorothea.

Darius wore heavy armor, and carried an axe. However, it was not just any old axe that he carried...

"Freikugel. So  _ you _ were the one who stole it from the armory following the war," Seteth growled lowly. "I hope you understand that I  _ will  _ be returning it to its rightful owner following this battle." 

"Wait, Seteth. We must be careful. Remember what happened to Miklan…" Byleth warned, pointing to the glowing crest stone in the middle of the axe. 

"Ah, Miklan. One of my biggest failures. He certainly deserved his fate," Darius said, tsk-ing quietly. "You see, Your Majesty, I will not meet the same fate as that bumbling joke of a bandit. For I have a crest." 

"Crest or no crest, it must be compatible with the weapon. Haven't you noticed that it damages you when you use it?" 

"A risk I'm willing to take if it means defeating you,  _ Cichol. _ "

Heads turned to face the green haired prime minister at the use of his real name. Ferdinand nearly lost his grip on his lance. Luckily, Dorothea caught it before it impaled his foot. Darius laughed maliciously and raised his weapon.

"That's right. The Great Saint Cichol, in the flesh. You think I didn't know about you and Cethleann? You thought you were so clever, hiding out at the monastery. But I saw right through your disguises. Did your Queen know? I can tell that these two over here didn't." 

Seteth raised his axe, ready to fight. He'd have to diffuse the situation later. For now, he had to protect his life and the life of his Queen. His axe clashed with Freikugel, nearly breaking Seteth's axe in half as a result. The two men circled around each other, while Byleth, Dorothea, Ferdinand, and the other bandits could do nothing but watch. 

The fight raged on, each man getting in several good hits, until finally, the durability of Seteth's axe gave out, and the handle snapped. Seteth panted heavily--Darius was no easy opponent. Not with Freikugel in his hands. He had barely broken a sweat thus far. Seteth fell to his knees in exhaustion, trying his best to get back up. Darius approached, ready to finish the job.

"Wait!" Byleth cried out as Darius raised his axe above his head. Seteth and Darius' heads turned. "Don't kill him,  _ please _ ." 

"And why shouldn't I?" Darius snapped, his grip on Freikugel not wavering. "He had me banished from the church!" 

" _ Rhea _ had you banished!" Byleth said. "And she's dead, so...fight me instead." 

"Not interested, Your Majesty. Cichol here is the reason I was banished. He deserves to die." As the axe came down, everything seemed to move in slow motion for Byleth. Bolting in front of the axe, she put up a shield with magic, successfully repelling Freikugel from slicing into Seteth. The power of the shield sent Darius backwards, and Byleth stood in front of Seteth, shields up. 

"If you want to kill him, you'll have to go through me," she said. 

"Byleth...no...don't…" Seteth said desperately, clutching the hem of her cloak.

"That can be arranged. Two birds, with one axe!" Darius yelled, running towards Byleth with Freikugel raised. Increasing the size of her shield, Byleth barely managed to deflect the oncoming attack. She couldn't reach for her sword and deflect Darius' attacks at the same time, however.

"You can't deflect me forever, Your Majesty!" Darius taunted as Freikugel made a particularly large crack in Byleth's shield. She had to make a decision, as she was running out of time and energy. Lowering her shield, Byleth grabbed for her sword and it connected with Freikugel as it came down once more. 

Byleth's mercenary training powered through as she expertly dodged each attack, however, even when her hits landed, her sword was not doing much against his heavy armor.

"I've defeated...stronger than the likes of you…" Byleth said, panting heavily. With a cry, she rushed in, landing a powerful hit on Darius, successfully knocking him to the ground and sending Freikugel flying. 

"Dorothea! Grab the axe!" Byleth commanded. Dorothea did as she was told, grabbing Freikugel before Darius could. As Byleth's blade came down on his neck, she could swear that she saw genuine fear in his eyes.

Byleth wiped her sword clean in the dirt, and sheathed it, making her way over to Dorothea, Ferdinand, and Seteth. 

"Seteth, are you okay?" Byleth asked. Seteth nodded at first, but then shook his head, no.

"I couldn't defeat him. I'm sorry I dragged you into this," Seteth said with a deep frown. "I'm sorry, Byleth…it's my fault that you got taken."

As much as Byleth wanted to reassure him, she found it difficult to disagree and say that he wasn't at fault. Another monster created by the church… how many messes of Rhea's would she have to clean up?

"We'll talk about this later. For now, let's go home." Byleth said softly. "Dorothea, can you see that Freikugel is returned to Hilda and her family?" 

"Absolutely." 

Byleth held out a hand to Seteth and he took it, standing on weak legs. As they made their way back to the caravan, Byleth remained silent. 

\---

"You wished to see me, Your Majesty?" Seteth's voice sounded from the doorway to Byleth's chambers. She had just put Persephone to bed, and was wearing sleeping clothes herself, but she wasn't going to sleep without speaking to Seteth about the day's events. 

"Yes. I wanted to thank you for leading the charge to rescue me and Persephone…" she said. "Without your quick actions, we might not be here right now."

"No thanks are necessary, Your Majesty. After all, it was my fault you were taken to begin with. And in the end, you saved me."

"Was what Darius said true? About you being Saint Cichol?" Seteth's face went white.

"Yes, it's true. And by extension, that makes Flayn…" 

"Saint Cethleann." 

"Correct. Seeing as you saved my life today, and that you are my queen...I will tell you everything." 

"Oh, Seteth...you don't have to tell me anything that you don't wish to. I understand why you kept your identity a secret, I just wish that I didn't have to find out the way I did. Perhaps one day, I will be ready to hear the truth."

"I understand," Seteth said. "If that is all, Your Majesty, I will take my leave." He turned to leave the room.

"Seteth, wait." 

"Yes, Byleth?" 

"May I confess something to you? Since you were so willing to confess the truth to me?" 

"Only if you wish to."

"All during my captivity, I...I found myself wishing that you would come save me. Is that foolish?" 

"Not hardly. I find it touching." Byleth found herself wanting to embrace Seteth, but she held back.

"Good Night, Seteth. Thank you again." 

"Good Night, Byleth," Seteth replied, turning to look at her one last time before exiting the room.

\---


	8. Fantasies in Light of Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth's return home hasn't been going well. Both Byleth and Seteth indulge in their fantasies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning! This chapter contains mild spice. You knew what you were getting yourself into. 
> 
> Enjoy!

Byleth sat at a table in the dining hall, picking at her food but not consuming any of it. She hadn't had much of an appetite since her kidnapping and subsequent rescue. Things had more or less gone back to normal for the most part. Persephone was safe, and that's all that really mattered to her. She still wanted to go to Fhirdiad to visit Dimitri's grave at some point, but she knew that any trips in the near future would involve more guards. She would have to wait for things to die down a bit first. Even now, she could see the guards in the corners, watching her every move. She was safe within the walls of the monastery, so it was really unnecessary in her opinion. 

"Byleth." The Queen looked up to see Seteth, a tray of his own in his hands.

"Oh, hello Seteth." 

"May I join you?" He asked. Byleth gestured for him to take a seat, but didn't say anything. If she was being honest with herself, she hadn't said more than a few sentences to Seteth in the last week or so, for the fear of saying something she'd regret. She was still a little bit angry that she had to clean up yet another mess of Rhea's. She knew that Seteth had little to do with the actions of the former Archbishop, but as Rhea's former advisor, he was still somewhat responsible. 

Seteth ate in silence for a few moments, before taking note that Byleth wasn't eating her own meal. 

"Are you not hungry?" He asked, pointing to the food still on Byleth's plate. Byleth looked down and sighed, setting aside the fork she had been poking at her food with. 

"I suppose not. I just haven't had an appetite since we returned." 

"Perhaps you should be examined by Manuela?" Seteth suggested. "Has Persephone been eating normally?" 

"Yes. She's fine," Byleth said with a sigh. 

"Your Majesty, may I be candid with you?" Seteth set aside his fork and looked at Byleth. Seeing the serious look in his eyes, Byleth nodded. 

"Of course." 

"I feel as though you have distanced yourself from me since we returned to the monastery. I am hoping I did not hurt or offend you in any way."

"It was nothing you did, Seteth. I am simply…"  _ angry at Lady Rhea. Wanting to be angry at you but I can't be for some reason.  _ "I am simply recovering from the events of last week. Sometimes I wonder if I am in danger because of the actions of my predecessor." 

"Because of Lady Rhea's actions, you mean?" Seteth asked gently. 

"You could always read me like a book, Seteth," Byleth said teasingly. "I know you will assure me that I am perfectly safe, however...the events of last week have left me questioning that. Am I wrong to do so? Don't think I haven't noticed the increased number of knights around the monastery." 

"I can guarantee your safety from within the monastery. However, outside of it...I cannot. You are not wrong to worry, and I am glad you are sharing your concerns with me." 

"How many of Lady Rhea's messes will I have to clean up, Seteth?" 

"I cannot say, for I do not know. But let me reassure you that I will assist you in any way you need. We will clean up her messes together." 

"Thank you, Seteth."

\---

Byleth entered the nursery after lunch to find Flayn and Persephone, just as she left them before she went to get food (at Flayn's insistence). Flayn was sitting on the floor with Persephone, and they had several toys out. 

"Oh, Byleth! You're back! Did you eat?" Flayn asked upon noticing the young Queen's presence in the room. 

"Yes, I had a little something."

"Only a little?" Byleth busied herself with Persephone and the little girl was very happy to have attention from her mother. 

"My appetite seems to have weakened since I returned. I don't know why."

"Perhaps you should see Manuela?" Flayn suggested. Byleth chuckled quietly.

"You sound like your father...he said the exact same thing." Flayn smiled at the mention of Seteth.

"It's sound advice. You know that we're only worried about you. Things haven't been quite the same since...well, you know." 

"What I wouldn't give for things to go back to normal," Byleth said.

"Byleth?" 

"Yes, Flayn?" 

"Have you perhaps...noticed anything different about my father?" 

"In what way?" 

"It seems as though he wants to be close to you, but you are distancing yourself." 

"He said the same thing to me earlier. I hadn't even realized that was what I was doing. He really wants to be close to me?" 

"I can't think of another explanation why he would behave in such a way."

"Perhaps he wants reassurance that his identity, and yours will remain strictly confidential?" Byleth suggested. Flayn's face went white when she said this.

"My identity?" 

"I know that you two are Cichol and Cethleann. The Bandit King revealed it during the confrontation." 

"And my father confirmed this?" 

"Even if he hadn't, you certainly just did." Flayn put her hand over her mouth. "Don't worry Flayn, your secret is safe." 

"Thank you. I trust you with my life, so I know that you won't reveal it to anyone, even under duress." 

"Especially then," Byleth reassured her. 

\---

That evening, after Byleth put Persephone to bed, she decided to use the alone time to bathe. Bathing was not something that she did often, but when she did, she savored it. Entering her private washroom, Byleth ran the bath and disrobed. As she sunk into the steaming water, Byleth sighed heavily. Closing her eyes, Byleth leaned back against the warmed porcelain, and her muscles relaxed. She hadn't realized just how tense she was. She found herself wishing that her husband was here to join her in the tub, but she knew that to be impossible. 

Moving the water up over her chest, Byleth's fingers brushed over sensitive nipples. Her eyelids tightened over her eyes and she moved slightly to get more comfortable. Her fingers pinched and twisted at the sensitive nubs and she moaned, the sound echoing in the room. This was something she did even more rarely than bathing, especially since Persephone's birth. She simply hadn't had the privacy to do such things.

Her other hand sunk below the warm water and moved between her legs, parting her lower lips and pushing one finger inside. She imagined her finger to be that of someone else's, callused and firm, moving in and out, pleasuring her in a way she hadn't known since her late husband. The imaginary figure began to move faster. Water splashed out of the tub and onto the floor. Byleth moaned again and added a second finger. The figure gained definition, a broad chest, firm muscles, captivating green eyes…

_ Green eyes _ ? Byleth wondered.  _ Why not the blue eyes of my husband?  _

Yet her hand did not stop. She added a third finger and swallowed thickly as the pleasure built in her abdomen. The imaginary figure's long hair came down to brush over the tops of her breasts as an imaginary mouth latched onto her nipple and sucked, kissing and suckling like her child. 

And the hair was soft and green. 

Byleth continued to pleasure herself, the water continued to splash out of the tub, and her imaginary lover did not relent. Oh how she needed to come at his touch (despite the fact that he wasn't real). 

She came at last, her walls spasming around three fingers, and she moaned a name, loudly enough that any passersby would hear her through the walls. 

"Oh,  _ Seteth~!"  _ She cried out.

_ Oh shit. _

As she stepped out of the tub and wrapped herself in a robe, Byleth hoped and prayed that no one had heard her activities. The fact that she had just imagined her prime minister engaging in sexual activities was bad enough, but imagining him engaging in those activities with her? That was even worse.

And yet, as Byleth dressed for bed and curled up with one of her pillows, she found herself wishing that Seteth was here with her. And when she closed her eyes, all she could see was him.

\---

Seteth frequently stayed in his office working on paperwork late into the night. It was more unusual for him to get a decent night's sleep than it was for him to be found sleeping in his office. Byleth frequently told him that she'd rather he get sleep than leave some paperwork for morning, but after nearly 20 years of working for Lady Rhea, he had grown used to being somewhat of a workaholic. 

As he signed off on a trade agreement, he found himself thinking about Byleth. How her adjustment to being back hadn't been going as smoothly as either of them would have liked. He wanted to help her feel better, however, it was also his duty to protect her.  _ She  _ ended up protecting  _ him _ in the end. Was his age starting to show? He thought about how she knew his and Flayn's secret, and how her opinion of him hadn't changed because of it. At least, so he assumed.

Then, his thoughts started to wander. He thought about the dress she was wearing today, and how it was just slightly more low cut than most of her other dresses. She was a well endowed woman, for certain, and a beautiful one. It wasn't the first time that he had thought these things about his queen, but he knew that his fantasies would never come to pass, as she had been married to the late Dimitri. Surely she only thought of him.

Seteth set his pen down and rubbed the heels of his hands against his eyes. Why was he thinking of his Queen in such a way? Perhaps it was time to quit working for the evening. Clearly he was just tired, and these thoughts came from exhaustion, not any form of legitimate romantic feelings for Byleth. Seteth exited and locked his office door, making his way down the hall towards his chambers. His thoughts continued to race. He mainly of ways to secure Byleth without posting knights on every corner. He knew that she could easily defend herself, but with Persephone in the picture, things had changed significantly.

Once in his chambers, Seteth dressed for bed, although his racing mind certainly wouldn't be allowing him to sleep tonight. He laid back on his mattress, staring up at the ceiling. He closed his eyes after a moment, and his thoughts returned to Byleth. Her smile was captivating. A rarity in itself, though since Persephone's birth it had been making more frequent appearances. The dress she had been wearing today really left little to the imagination.

Seteth's hand subconsciously rested over the growing bulge in his trousers while the other rested under his head. He would never admit to anyone that this was not the first time he had thought about Byleth in this way. Her attire when she had been a professor was similar, in that it left little to be desired. And suddenly, she was before him. 

_ Her back was turned to him so that he could see her shapely figure, and she wasn't wearing her cape, so he could see the open back of her dress. Healed scars marred her skin, but to him she was still beautiful. He approached, wrapping his arms around her waist and pressing kisses to her exposed neck. She leaned into his touch, gentle moans escaping her lips.  _

Seteth could feel himself growing harder, and he exposed himself to the cool air of the room, while his cock stood at attention. 

_ Eventually, Byleth turned around and kissed him properly, deepening it almost immediately. He gladly obliged, pulling her close and feeling her heaving chest against his. She was everything he dreamed of and more. Her passion matched his, and they fell back onto his mattress with her straddling his hips. _

_ "Byleth...I…" he started to say, but she shushed him with another kiss.  _

Seteth's hand wrapped around his cock and he started to stroke leisurely. He wondered how it would feel if Byleth was actually here, doing this for him. Would her hand be as rough and calloused as his? Would it be smooth and gentle? He knew she was not inexperienced, they had both been married previously, and they both had a child of their own. That didn't mean he could anticipate how this would feel if she were actually present. It hardly mattered at this point.

_ "I need you, Seteth." Her voice was dripping with lust and anticipation. He wanted to say something about Dimitri, but he knew that would ruin anything that was about to happen. She wanted  _ ** _him_ ** _ . Wasn't that good enough? She was rubbing against him, making beautiful noises. He should just shut up and savor this...right? _

Seteth's stroking turned frantic, and he imagined those beautiful noises. They strangely resembled the grunts she made on the battlefield, but that was probably because it was his only point of reference for such noises. 

_ Byleth took the lead when Seteth went silent, staring up at her with wide eyes. She undid and pulled down his trousers, revealing his erection. Before Seteth could protest or explain himself, she had taken his cock into her mouth. A moan ripped from Seteth's throat and his head fell back onto the mattress.  _

Seteth panted heavily as he felt his climax draw near. If he wasn't mistaken, he heard himself moan Byleth's name a few times in the process. He continued to stroke, his mind in a fog, and she was the clearest thing he could see. She was so beautiful, so perfect, so unattainable. He feared the only way he'd have her was in his fantasies. 

_ Her tongue and lips were like fire against his already throbbing cock. Her hand fondled him at the same time, providing even more stimulation. It was just right. Her mouth removed with a gentle popping sound, and she continued to stroke him with her free hand. _

_ "B-byleth…" he grunted. "Going to…"  _

_ "Yes. Come in my mouth, Seteth. Let me taste you." She said, wrapping her lips around him again. _

The fog vanished as soon as he came, making a right mess of his pajamas and sheets. He would have to change both. As Seteth replaced the sheets on his bed, he wondered how he'd ever be able to look his queen in the eye tomorrow.


	9. Letters: Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Byleth leaves to settle some unrest in Almyra, at Claude's request, leaving Seteth and Flayn to care for Persephone. What could go wrong?

"Are you certain that things will be okay while I'm gone?" Byleth asked for what felt like the twentieth time in the last ten minutes. Seteth's gaze did little to comfort her, even though he was clearly trying to make her feel better. After all, she was to be gone for two weeks to Almyra. It seemed as though there was unrest, and Claude had requested her help. 

"I assure you. Flayn and I have things under control here. Persephone is in good hands." 

"Seteth, you know I trust you with my life...but this is my first time away from my baby for more than a day in almost a year, please just indulge me." 

"I understand your concern Your Majesty. It's a hard thing to be away from your child. But I promise you that I would sooner lay down my own life than let Persephone come to any harm."

"I expect to come home to all three of you alive and well," Byleth said firmly. She smiled as Flayn entered the room with the 9 month old in her arms. "There's my Sephy!" She cooed, walking over and taking her tiny hands. The baby giggled happily and stuck her tongue out. 

"Your carriage awaits, Your Majesty," A guard said from the doorway. Byleth sighed and nodded at the guard, then turned back to Seteth, Flayn, and Persephone. She kissed her baby's head and the little girl stared at her mother, unaware that she was leaving. "Be good for Seteth and Flayn, okay Sephy? Mommy will be back as soon as she can."

"Mamama," Sephy cooed back. As Byleth stepped away and towards the door, Persephone started to wriggle in Flayn's grasp. Byleth blew one final kiss to her daughter before closing the door behind her. As she followed the guard down the hallway towards her waiting carriage, she felt tears rolling down her cheeks.

\---

Seteth looked around the nursery. He hadn't spent much time in this room, aside from occasionally checking on Byleth and her daughter. There was a crib against the south wall, and a toy box to the left of that. Against the west wall was a large window that currently had it's curtains open, illuminating the room. Against the east wall was a changing table and a dresser, which he assumed contained Persephone's clothing and extra diapers. It was a very well organized room, and it took some of the weight off of Seteth's shoulders.

"You know, Byleth left instructions on Persephone's daily routine. They should be on the dresser," Flayn said, entering the room with Persephone on her hip. Seteth looked over and there was indeed a handwritten note sitting there. He picked it up and skimmed the contents, then started to read it aloud.

"Seteth and Flayn, thank you for agreeing to take care of Persephone while I am gone. In order to make this as easy as possible for you two, below is a list outlining Sephy's daily routine. 

  1. Sephy wakes around 5AM every morning. She will need to be changed and fed at this time. There are extra diapers in the dresser, and a clothes hamper for used ones next to it.
  2. I have left enough milk and baby food for my entire absence. Persephone eats three meals a day, and drinks her milk in between meals, approximately three times a day as well.
  3. Sephy needs two naps per day, or she will not stop crying. I usually put her down around 10AM and at 1PM. She will sleep for an hour or two. Do not let her sleep for more than two hours or she will not sleep at night.
  4. Sephy's bedtime is at 8PM. Please bathe her before bed. She will not sleep without her stuffed bunny next to her in the crib. 
  5. If you have any more questions, ask Dorothea or Linhardt. They are here to help. 

I trust you both with Persephone's safety and well-being while I'm gone. Thank you again, Byleth." Seteth flipped the page over to see if there was anything else. Then he looked to Flayn. 

"Seems pretty straightforward," Flayn said with a nod. Persephone giggled and put her tiny hands on Flayn's face. "What I don't understand is, why not ask Dorothea and Linhardt to take care of her?" 

"I don't know, but I am happy to take care of Persephone. Byleth trusts us, after all." He reached out to take Persephone from Flayn. She gladly handed the baby over and Seteth bounced her on his hip, eliciting giggles from the little girl.

"Don't you have a few meetings tomorrow?" Flayn asked.

"Yes, I do. But I thought maybe you could take Persephone into town. I'm sure she would enjoy that." 

"Sure! That sounds like fun!" Flayn replied, smiling at the baby. Persephone gave a four tooth grin right back to Flayn. Seeing the smile on Persephone's face made the knot in Seteth's chest tighten. He only hoped that he could keep her smiling while her mother was away.

\---

The first letter came one week after Byleth's departure. He sat in Byleth's rocking chair with Persephone in his lap and perused the letter, looking for any details that might tell him how things were going and if Byleth would return home soon. 

_ Dear Seteth,  _

_ Claude and I send our regards from Almyra. I have arrived safely at the castle and am writing this from the comfort of his guest quarters. We are scheduled to have a conference tomorrow to discuss the unrest on the border, although I was unaware that there was any unrest to begin with, until Claude sent his initial letter. By the time this reaches you, chances are that the conference will be long over. I will send another letter with more information about when I am to return home. I miss Persephone more than words can describe, and I've only been gone for four days. I hope all is well with you, Persephone, and Flayn. Perhaps even a letter from you would help soothe the homesickness.  _

_ Yours,  _

_ Byleth _

Seteth folded the paper and let out a sigh. He was glad that things were going smoothly for her, but from the dried tears on the page that stiffened the paper, and the trembling handwriting, he could tell just how much she actually missed her daughter. He looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms and smiled gently. He would have to write a letter and have it sent via Pegasus so that Byleth would receive it posthaste. 

Standing from the rocking chair, Seteth walked Persephone over to her crib and laid her gently in it, then exited the room. He would wake her after writing his letter to Byleth.

_ Dear Byleth,  _

_ I am relieved to hear that you arrived safely in Almyra. Please send my regards to Claude in return. Things have been running smoothly since your departure, however the first two nights were rather difficult. It seems that Persephone knows you are gone.  _

Seteth paused in his writing. That line did not seem appropriate for a homesick mother.

<strike> _ It seems that Persephone knows that you are gone. _ </strike> _ Despite the difficulty, Flayn and I managed to make Persephone comfortable and happy enough to sleep through the night. On the third day of your absence, Flayn took Persephone into town and found for her some new clothing and toys. She seems to really like the wooden doll that Flayn has dressed up and named "Harriet". Do not ask me why she named it that. Since she enjoyed the trip to town so much, we have taken to allocating one hour each day to take her on an outing. Perhaps when you return, we can rearrange your schedule so that you can join us on these outings. Additionally, thank you again for the written instructions on Persephone's routine. It has helped immensely. I will continue to send updates on Persephone for as long as you are gone. _

_ I hope that you will return soon. Garreg Mach does not feel the same without you here.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Seteth _

After sealing the letter and addressing it to Byleth, he handed it off to the messenger who was flying to Almyra that evening. Hopefully he would receive a reply soon. 

\---

Three days later, Seteth received a reply letter from Byleth via the same messenger that he sent along with his letter to her. Once again, he was in the nursery with Persephone when it arrived. The little girl was sufficiently distracted by Harriet, so Seteth took the opportunity to open and read Byleth's letter. 

_ Dear Seteth,  _

_ Let me start this letter with my thanks for your prompt reply. Hearing that all is well with Sephy lifted a weight from my shoulders that has been there since I left. I love the idea of taking her into town more often. I think it would be beneficial for the people to interact with us more directly as well.  _ <strike> _ rather than just hiding in the monastery day and night. _ </strike> _ Please let me know what you think of this idea, either in another letter or after I return.  _

_ Speaking of my return, I regret to inform you that this unrest is much more serious than Claude and I initially imagined. I will have to stay for a minimum of a month, perhaps longer. I know that we briefly discussed this as a possibility, and that in the event that my stay is lengthened by more than a couple of weeks, I entrust all day to day duties at the monastery to you. I know that you are more than capable of this, as you ran the church alongside Rhea for many years before my arrival. Please continue correspondence, as re-reading your letter is helping me get through my day to day. _

_ Tell Persephone that I love her.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Byleth _

Seteth folded the letter and set it in his lap, then closed his eyes and tilted his head back. They had both known that an extended stay might be a possibility, but now it was a reality. He knew that maintenance of a peaceful world was difficult. There would always be threats to that peace, no matter what they did. Byleth and Claude were taking one for the team in dealing with the unrest. The least Seteth could do was keep things running smoothly back home. 

That didn't mean that he wasn't worried or upset about Byleth's extended absence. He opened his eyes when he felt a tug on his tunic. Looking down, he saw Persephone tugging on the hem of his tunic. The little girl had tears in her eyes. He lifted her into his lap and held her close to him, rubbing her back to soothe her. 

"Your mother loves you very much, Persephone. I know she's not here right now, but she wants you to know that."

"Papa…" she cooed while playing with the tassels on his belt. Seteth blinked and looked down at her. Did she just…? Persephone looked up and poked Seteth's nose with her chubby finger and she let out a giggle. "Papa!" She said again.

_ Oh no… _

\---

As soon as Seteth possibly could, he handed Persephone off to Flayn and locked himself in his quarters. Usually, he would leave the door slightly ajar, or at least unlocked, in case anyone needed him. However, he did not need anyone to see him in his current state. 

He paced back and forth across the room, wringing his hands together nervously. His fingers were numb, and his heart was racing. Persephone had very clearly called him "Papa".  _ Twice _ . If she had only said it once, perhaps he could have written it off as a fluke. But she had looked him in the eye when she said it the second time. She saw him as her papa. 

Byleth would hate him...she had been trying so hard to make sure that Persephone knew who her father was. She was still not quite a year old, so it was understandable that she didn't realize that her father was gone. It wasn't his fault that Persephone was starting to recognize the people who took care of her most often. She had gone without her mother for two weeks now, and would probably go without her for a month or so more.

Surely, Byleth would not hold her daughter's actions against him. Surely she would find it endearing. Or perhaps she would miss her late husband even more. Perhaps she  _ would _ hold Persephone's words against him. It's not as though he taught her how to say 'Papa'. It's not as though any of this was caused by him. He could still do damage control. He could still encourage Persephone to learn who her birth father was.

Thoughts rattled around in his head, his heart pounded in his chest, and he felt as though he would faint. He sat down at his desk and held his head in his hands. A knock at the door startled him and he looked up, trying to regain his composure.

"Father?" Flayn's voice sounded from behind the door. Seteth sighed and went to the door, unlocking and allowing his daughter entrance. She entered the room alone. "I have put Persephone to bed. She is soundly sleeping." 

"Good...good. I'm glad to hear it." Seteth mumbled, walking away from the door and starting to pace again. Flayn took note of the behavior and tilted her head with a concerned look on her face. 

"Father? Are you okay?"

"Hm? Yes, I am fine." 

"You don't appear fine...you look as though you're panicking." 

"Perhaps I am. What does it matter?" Seteth continued to pace. 

"Did something happen? Even earlier, you were very eager to hand off Sephy to me." Seteth stopped pacing. 

"She...she called me 'Papa', Flayn." 

"Are you certain that she wasn't babbling? You know that she is still learning how to speak." 

"She said it twice. She looked directly at me when she said it." Flayn covered her mouth with her hand. 

"Are you going to tell Byleth?" 

"I genuinely do not know." Seteth sighed and sat down again, running his hand through his hair. 

"You have been exchanging letters with her, have you not?" 

"Yes, I have." 

"Personally, I would tell her. This way, she can instruct you further." 

"Do you suppose she will be angry with me?" Seteth asked. "She has been trying so hard to teach Persephone of her birth father and yet…" 

"It is not your fault, Father. Persephone is a baby. She will learn as she ages. It will be okay." 

"I certainly hope so. Thank you, Flayn." The girl nodded and smiled reassuringly at Seteth, then left after squeezing his hand. Once the door was closed, Seteth sat at his desk once more and started to draft a letter to Byleth. 

_ Dear Byleth,  _

_ Please rest assured that things will be fine here during your extended absence. If you need any support, please do not hesitate to ask. We will send all of the needed aid posthaste.  _

_ Things are continuing to go smoothly with Persephone here at home. Her routine is like clockwork, and I swear she is getting bigger. However, there is something I must inform you of. Today, Persephone referred to me as 'Papa'. I would have, under normal circumstances, written it off as a fluke...however, she did it more than once. I fear that your absence is taking a bigger toll on us than we feared. I know that you have been attempting to teach her to identify her father, but with her being so young...it seems as though she is identifying those closest to her. I do not know if this means that I am growing too close to her, or if perhaps this really is a fluke. I will continue to spend time teaching her who her father is, but I fear the damage is done. I am very, very sorry.  _

_ Please continue to work hard in Almyra. Send my regards to Claude.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Seteth _


	10. Letters: Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Claude can give good advice when he wants to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is one of the longer chapters I've written. Probably the longest for this particular fic. I want to give a special thanks to my friends in the Setleth discord server for all of their ideas and advice as I worked through this chapter! Specifically Auron_Kale, OpalofWorlds, TheMadClicker, and Ayami (hope I didn't miss anyone!). You guys are the best and this chapter wouldn't be possible without you!

Three weeks Byleth had been on Almyran soil without her daughter. She hadn't anticipated staying so long, and she was dreadfully homesick, but she knew that the unrest had to be settled before it became an all out war. That was the _last_ thing a recovering Fódlan needed to get involved with. However, Byleth looked forward to the little things. Tea with Claude had become a bit of a daily ritual for Byleth since her arrival in Almyra. Letters from Seteth were another little thing she found herself looking forward to. She always let Claude see the letter, and they would discuss her future reply over tea. 

"Your Majesty, a letter has arrived for you," the messenger announced to Byleth as she shared her daily tea with Claude. Byleth accepted the sealed letter and nodded to the messenger with a smile. 

"Is that from Seteth?" Claude asked, leaning over the table slightly to see the handwriting on the front of the letter.

"Who else would it be from?" Byleth asked as she broke the wax seal and unfolded the paper. Her eyes scanned the contents and upon seeing something concerning, her grip tightened on the paper.

"Flayn, Dorothea, Linhardt, Bernadetta, Ferdinand, Judith…are you really not stopping me? I could go on," Claude said. "Teach? You okay?" Byleth didn't respond. Her eyes continued to bore into the paper, reading it over and over again.

"Earth to Teach?" Claude waved a hand in front of her face. He snapped his fingers and whistled, trying to get her attention. "Yo! Teach! Anybody in there?" Finally, Claude snatched the paper from Byleth's grasp, nearly ripping it in the process. 

"Claude!" Byleth yelped as the paper was taken from her. "Give that back!"

"Not until I figure out what caused you to go all zombie on me there," Claude said, perusing the contents of the letter himself. "What could Seteth possibly have to say that...oh…" Claude paused and reread the line he just read. "Now I understand." Byleth took the opportunity to snatch the letter back from Claude. Once it was safely in her lap, she reached across the table and smacked his arm fairly firmly.

"Ow! What gives, Teach?" 

"You know better than to take my things before I'm done with them." Byleth said. Claude gave his best 'I'm innocent' pout.

"You went zombie on me! Can you really blame me for worrying?" Byleth supposed that she couldn't argue with that. However, there were more important things to worry about at the moment. 

Byleth's thoughts and heart raced, her face felt warm and she could feel her hands shaking involuntarily. Thoughts were coming in and out of her head faster than she could comprehend them. What did this mean for her relationship with Seteth? She supposed that she didn't have to assign any meaning to it whatsoever. Her daughter had spent three weeks with Seteth as her primary caretaker. Of  _ course _ she would call it as she saw it. Seteth had been there for Byleth and her daughter since day one. Sephy was only nine months old...there was still time to correct it...right?

Neither party spoke for a good few moments. Byleth was unsure of how to continue, if she was being entirely honest. Luckily, no words had to be spoken, as a guard approached the table. 

"Majesties, it is time for the strategy session. I am to escort you." Claude nodded and stood, holding out a hand for Byleth to take. Byleth accepted Clause's hand and pulled herself into a standing position, then followed the king and the guard to the meeting.

\---

Claude and Byleth didn't get the opportunity to speak alone again until they had sat down to lunch in Claude's private dining room.

"So...Sephy called Seteth 'Papa'..." Claude picked up his cup and sipped at it nonchalantly. "You have to admit that it was going to happen eventually." Byleth stared at Claude. He wasted no time in continuing their earlier conversation. The Queen took a bite of her food and set her fork aside.

"I wasn't expecting it to happen so soon. I wasn't expecting it to happen in my absence."

"It makes perfect sense, though. Seteth has been the person who she sees every single day from the time she wakes to the time she goes to sleep for the last three weeks. And you've been teaching her to identify people, haven't you?"

"Yes. I was trying to teach her who her real father is. She knows who I am, she knows who Dorothea and Linhardt are, and now I guess she knows who Seteth is. 'Papa'." Byleth put her head in her hands and groaned.

"I hate to be that guy but…" 

"Then  _ don _ 't be that guy," Byleth snapped. "Don't you dare say 'I told you so.' That is the  _ last _ thing I need to hear right now." Claude's mouth snapped shut. He had clearly been about to say exactly that. The two simply continued to eat their lunch in silence after that. 

\---

Intel reports were not the most fun documents to peruse in Byleth's opinion, but she knew it had to be done at some point or another. Claude hadn't said much thus far, only the occasional comment about an interesting passage. Byleth rested her chin in her hands as she read over the most interesting report yet. 

"Hey, Teach, do you remember what I said to you a few months back? The last time I visited you in Fódlan?" Byleth raised her head. Her face contorted into one of confusion. 

"I'm afraid I don't recall, Claude. Why don't you enlighten me?" 

"You know...about your relationship with Seteth? How there's clearly something there more than friendship?" Byleth's mouth made a little 'O' shape, and she sighed shortly after. 

"Let me guess, this clearly proves your original theory?" Byleth asked.

"Think of it this way, Teach. If you didn't see Seteth as more than a friend, or rather if you didn't  _ want _ to see him as more than a friend, then you wouldn't be as upset about this development."

"I'm afraid that I don't follow…" 

"If you and Seteth were a couple right now, would you even bat an eye at Sephy calling him 'Papa'?" Byleth pondered this for a moment. It was true that regardless of her relationship status with Seteth, she wanted Persephone to know who her birth father was. However, she had to suppose that Claude was right. If Seteth were, in fact, her lover, she would want Sephy to identify him as a father-figure. It seemed as though her daughter had simply jumped the gun. Byleth did her best to undercut the awkwardness of the moment, however, it didn't seem as though luck was in her favor. It was still awkward. 

"Teach, you can be honest with me. I know that your feelings for Seteth have only intensified over the last several months. He's a good man, smart, powerful, kind. A bit of a stick in the mud, but hey, to each their own…" The Almyran King leaned back in his chair with a smirk on his face. "You certainly weren't having  _ steamy sex dreams  _ about him the last time I visited."

"Excuse me?!" Byleth's face quickly turned bright red. Clearly her face was giving away more than her words would ever. Claude laughed. 

"You'd be surprised by how often I can't sleep, Teach. The walls in this castle are like paper. Don't worry, I haven't told anyone." 

"Why don't I believe you?" Byleth grumbled. Claude shrugged. 

"It's probably for the best that you don't. You've always known me to be a bit of a schemer." 

"A bit?"

"Ouch, Teach." Claude still had a smile on his face, so he wasn't actually offended, it seemed. "So how long have you been thinking about Seteth in this way?" Byleth's blush grew darker on her face. 

"A couple of months now. I feel so guilty, Claude…I shouldn't be thinking about my Prime Minister like this!"

"No, you probably shouldn't. Especially if you're not done mourning your first husband." 

"I'm not sure that I'll  _ ever _ be done mourning for Dimitri…" Byleth said. "The last time I tried to visit his grave with Sephy, I got kidnapped by bandits." 

"You did? You never told me that!" Claude seemed shocked. "When did this happen?"

Unfortunately, before Byleth could respond, a messenger entered the room with another stack of reports to look over. 

"I'll tell you later, Claude," Byleth said as she accepted the new stack with a nod of thanks to the messenger.

"You'd better." 

\---

"It was a few months ago," Byleth said as she dismounted her wyvern at the stables following their nightly scouting mission.

"Your kidnapping, right? I need the details, Teach. Don't leave me hanging." Claude dismounted his own wyvern and led him into the stables, petting his snout gently.

"Seteth and a small team came to rescue me...although I ended up defeating the bandit leader by myself."

"Damn, Teach. First you don't tell me that you got kidnapped, and then you don't tell me that  _ Seteth _ of all people came to save you?" 

"It's not something I like to think about, Claude. Forgive me for not sharing traumatizing events to feed your gossip habit. I swear, sometimes you're as bad as Hilda." 

"Teach, you're not understanding why this matters so much to me." Byleth made a gesture to tell Claude to keep talking. "You're my close friend, Teach. And that's why I'm going to be blunt and honest with you. Seteth clearly has feelings for you and you clearly have feelings for him too."

"What makes you say that?" Byleth fell into step beside Claude as they made their way back to the castle.

"Think about it. When you were kidnapped, who did you wish would come save you?" 

"Seteth." 

"Why? Why Seteth? Why not any other person who knew of your absence?" 

"He...he's supported me since my first day as Queen. He's helped take care of Sephy as though she were his own. He is always there for me. I knew he would come."

Claude smirked. "You just made my point for me, Teach."

The two entered Claude's study and Byleth took a seat on the couch by the fireplace while Claude grabbed a bottle of wine from the cabinet along with two glasses.

"Wine?" Byleth nodded. As Claude poured their beverages, Byleth continued to speak.

"That's hardly evidence that he has feelings for me, though. Just because someone cares about you doesn't mean that they have romantic feelings. Take you and me, for example. I care about you greatly, but I don't want to jump your bones." 

"Okay, fair enough. I will present more evidence, then." Claude handed off one glass of wine to Byleth and took a seat next to her. "Seteth's most recent letter. The catalyst of this conversation we've been having quite literally all day. If he didn't have feelings for you, do you think he would have told you about Sephy calling him Papa? Do you think he would have been as apologetic as he was?" 

"He knows better than to not tell me things." 

"You're missing the point, Teach. I could tell by the handwriting that he was nervous when he wrote the letter." Byleth looked down at the ground, then at Claude. 

"How do you know?" 

"Teach, come on. It's me we're talking about here. I used to forge Seteth's handwriting all the time to get into off limits places. I know Seteth's handwriting like the back of my hand, and he was clearly shaking as he wrote that." Claude took a sip of his wine.

"You know I'm going to tell him that, right?"

"Not cool, Teach. Do you know how hard it was to learn how to forge it? He's got really nice handwriting for a guy but man it was a total  _ bitch _ to get down perfectly."

"Claude, get to the point or I really will tell Seteth that you know how to forge his handwriting." 

"Fine, fine. My point is that he was shaking while he wrote that letter. He is clearly worried about what you'll think about this whole situation, hence my original theory: He has feelings for you."

"And...if I do have feelings for him in return? What does that say about me, Claude? My husband has been gone for less than two years...it...it wouldn't be right to seek out Seteth's love so soon." 

"Be honest, Teach. Were you ever going to seek out new love after His Highness' death? I mean, you are clearly trying to make sure that Sephy knows who he is. You have his portrait hung in your private study. You're doing everything right. He would want you to be  _ happy _ , Teach. He loved you so much that seeing you mourn his death for the rest of your life would break his heart." 

"When did you get so wise, Claude?" Byleth asked. 

"I hear it comes with age. Now, are you going to  _ do _ something about your feelings for Seteth or are you just going to follow in Dimitri's footsteps and let the dead haunt you for the rest of your life?"

\---

Writing a reply to Seteth came surprisingly easy to Byleth. She had time to think about what to say, and if she messed up or didn't like what she wrote, she could always start over. No one ever had to know that she wrote seven drafts of this particular letter before finally calming herself enough to write the one she would actually send. Claude's private stash of wine probably had something to do with her calmed nerves. 

_ Dear Seteth, _

_ I appreciate your promptness and your honesty regarding Sephy's behavior. Please do not be sorry, as she is a baby and you have been her primary caretaker for an extended period of time now. It is only natural that she would assign you a title. There is still time to correct her, and she will learn who you really are to her in due time. I would never hold something that Sephy said against you, so please do not worry. We can discuss it further upon my return if you wish. _

_ My return home remains several weeks away yet, though things are calming down here in Almyra. I am also planning at stopping in Fhirdiad for a couple of days on my way home. I hope you don't mind watching Sephy for just a little bit longer. If you feel as though I should come home promptly, please let me know. I can always go to Fhirdiad another time.  _

_ Yours, _

_ Byleth _

_ \--- _

Three days passed uneventfully. Byleth and Claude continued to work hard to settle the unrest that threatened to turn into an all out war. Things appeared to calm down one day, until more demands would come from the leader of the Resistance who was causing all of this drama the next day. It seemed as though he did not think that Claude was a good leader, and was taking advantage of his inexperience in the role. At least that's how Byleth had come to describe it. Claude seemed more interested in letting the situation play out than just having the Resistance leader killed to make a point. It would certainly end things faster and Byleth would be able to go home sooner. However, Claude wanted to solve things diplomatically, no casualties involved. Byleth had to admire him for that, at least. 

The morning of the fourth day after sending her reply letter to Seteth, she received her eagerly awaited response while having her morning tea. Claude had yet to join her, so it was the perfect time to read it. 

_ Byleth,  _

_ I appreciate your understanding and kindness in this situation. I agree that we should discuss it further when you return. Please do not worry about things here, I will gladly watch Persephone for a couple extra days if that is your wish. I do request, however, that if you do go to Fhirdiad, to take an escort that you trust. I do not want the events of your last attempt to repeat.  _

_ Sincerely,  _

_ Seteth _

Byleth set the paper aside and sipped her tea. Seteth's letter was surprisingly short, but she supposed that she hadn't given him a lot to work with. At least he didn't mind watching Sephy a little longer. She couldn't know that for certain, but if he had written it, some part of him must have meant it at some point in time. She wouldn't be leaving for Fhridiad for at least two more weeks, so if Seteth had changed his mind or was going to change his mind, he still had time to tell her so.

"Good Morning, Teach," Claude greeted upon entering the room. "I heard that you got a reply from Seteth." Byleth smiled at the young king and nodded, holding out the page for him to read. Claude accepted the paper and perused it for a couple moments, then handed it back to Byleth when he was done.

"Seems pretty straightforward. Seteth never was one to mince words." Claude took a seat at the table and poured himself a cup of tea from the pot that was on the table. Byleth nodded in agreement with his statement. "You look like you have something on your mind, Teach." 

"I'm just thinking about who could possibly escort me to Fhridiad when I leave here." 

"I was wondering about that too. I don't blame Seteth for asking you to take an escort, even though we both know that you can take care of yourself." 

"Last time, I had Sephy with me. It was a completely different situation. I froze because of my worry for her."

"That's understandable," Claude agreed. "Hey. What if I escorted you? It's the least I can do for you coming all the way out here to help little old me and for staying so long." 

"You would do that, Claude? What about Almyra?" 

"Like you, I have a retainer, prime minister, and council who handle things in my absence. It would only be for a few days, right? A week at most?" 

"Yes." 

"Then it's settled! No arguments, Teach. I'll escort you to Fhirdiad. As soon as everything is settled here, we'll take off."

"Thank you, Claude." 

"Don't mention it. That's what friends are for."

\---

Another week went by and things finally seemed to calm down for good. The Resistance leader and Claude met in person for the first time and talked things over, with Byleth as a witness. Up until that point, the leader had been sending his lackeys to deal with Claude. However, after his last set of demands, Claude had requested very strongly to meet him in person and hash things out professionally and like men. If he had demands, he'd have to bring them to Claude in person or it was no deal. That seemed to get his attention. 

That evening, after dinner, Byleth and Claude shared a celebratory drink in Claude's study to commemorate the end of the unresta and the return to peace. 

"To diplomatic solutions!" Claude cheered, holding up his glass. Byleth wordlessly clinked hers together with Claude's and they each took a sip. "And tomorrow, to Fhirdiad." 

"I should let Seteth know," Byleth said, reaching for a piece of paper and a quill. "I can't wait to go home." 

"I would be too, if I were in your shoes, Teach. The way you talked down the Resistance leader today was nothing short of iconic. You really did me a solid." 

"It was not a big deal, Claude. He clearly just wanted to be heard."

"On the contrary, it is a big deal. I will speak with the council when I return. We may be able to spare some aid for the post-war revitalization of Fódlan." 

"Really? But when we initially came to you…" 

"I know, I know. But now I have a good reason to give to the council as to why we should help you, not that you're just my friend."

"Thank you, Claude. Perhaps you should return to the monastery with me and share the good news with Seteth?" 

"I think that's a great idea. I would love to see everyone, and it'll be nice to spend some time away from this stuffy castle."

"Great. I will add that in my letter to Seteth," Byleth said as she put her focus back on the letter in front of her.

_ Dear Seteth,  _

_ I have excellent news! We have finally met with the Resistance leader and settled the unrest once and for all. It seemed as though he just wanted to be heard, and the previous king had paid him no mind. With Claude in charge, he took advantage of his inexperience and we had to strike a deal. Naturally, this means I will be coming home much sooner than planned. Additionally, Claude has offered to escort me to Fhirdiad. _

_ Here is my plan, so that you can tell the council and prepare for my homecoming. Claude and I will be leaving Almyra for Fhridiad tomorrow morning. By the time you receive this, we will more than likely already be there. I have sent letters to Felix and Sylvain, and they will be meeting us there. We will spend two days in Fhirdiad, and I will return home after that. Claude will be joining me, and will stay with us for a few days before returning to Almyra himself.  _

_ Hopefully this letter finds you, Flayn, and Sephy well. I cannot wait to return home and see you all.  _

_ Yours,  _

_ Byleth _

_ \--- _

The following day, Byleth and Claude set off for Fhridiad on the backs of their wyverns. It would not only be the fastest way to get there, but also the safest, as there were not as many if any enemies in the sky. A small caravan followed below containing their belongings. The flight was fairly quiet. About halfway there, they stopped to give the Wyverns a rest. Claude came up next to Byleth as she rested herself, leaning up against her wyvern's side.

"So Teach," he asked. "Why did you want to go to Fhirdiad anyway?"

"Dimitri is buried there. I...I have been thinking a lot about what you said. About letting the dead haunt me? I...I know that the dead haunted my husband, and it made him miserable. I don't want to be like that. He would want me to be happy." 

"He absolutely would, Teach. So you're going to visit his grave, then?"

"Yes. I want to ask for his Blessing to seek out new love."

"I knew it!" Claude exclaimed suddenly. "I knew you had feelings for Seteth!" 

"Yes, I do. Let's not shout it to the world. I don't even know if he has feelings for me in return." 

"Oh, he does. Trust me." 

\---

Upon their arrival in Fhirdiad, Byleth and Claude met with a waiting Felix and Sylvain. They were to reside with Felix for the next couple of days, however, Byleth did not want to waste any time in visiting her late husband, this she sent Claude on ahead with Sylvain and Felix while she made her way to the cathedral where the entire Blaiddyd family was laid to rest. She promised to join them after she completed her business. 

After greeting the guard, she descended the stairs into the crypt. Her husband's was at the very end, next to his mother's. Byleth approached the wall and rested her hand against the engraved epitaph on the wall that read:

_ Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd.  _

_ 20 Ethereal Moon 1162-  _

_ 30 Great Tree Moon 1185.  _

_ Beloved Husband _

_ The Boar of Faerghus _

_ Haunted No More _

_ Father _

Byleth's hand curled into a fist and she pressed her hand over the word, "Father". It had been added shortly after Persephone's birth at her request. She still couldn't believe that Felix had convinced her to have "The Boar of Faerghus" added to his epitaph. It fit well, though. She wished her daughter could be here with her, but she knew that it wouldn't mean anything to the little girl until she was older, anyway. 

"Hello, Beloved…" Byleth spoke quietly. "I apologize that I haven't visited until now. Things have been nothing short of hectic lately."

"Nothing my Beloved can't handle, I'm sure." Byleth turned, and there, leaning against the wall opposite of the graves, was Dimitri. He seemed more at peace than the previous times she had "seen" him. Byleth walked over and leaned on the wall next to her husband.

"I miss you more than words can say, my love." 

"I miss you too. Tell me of our child. Are they healthy?" 

"Very. According to Seteth's letters, she grows bigger by the day. He has been caring for her in my absence."

"She? We have a daughter?" Dimitri's face softened into a rare grin.

"Yes. Persephone. She looks just like you, my love."

"I'm sorry…" Dimitri said. 

"Sorry for what?" 

"That I left the two of you alone. That you have to raise her without me."

"It's okay, my love. Seteth and Flayn have been wonderful helps. I am not alone in this."

"I'm glad to know that."

"I came here today for a specific reason, you know. I wanted to do this several months ago, but there was an...incident on my way here." 

"Perhaps there was a reason for the timing of said incident?" 

"I never thought of it that way...I'm glad I made it here now, though. Dimitri, my love...please know that you will always be my first love. My husband. My king. I will love you until the very end of time." 

"And yet, I sense that you may be developing feelings towards someone else. No one says those kinds of things without a catch." 

"You know me too well, my love." 

"Who is it that you desire, my beloved?" 

"Seteth." Byleth looked away from Dimitri as she said this. "Claude seems to think that he may reciprocate my feelings."

"Do you believe him?"

"The evidence is there. Although I find it hard to believe." 

"He will make you happy, if he does care for you as I do." 

"Dimitri, I…" 

"It's okay, Beloved. More than anything, I want you to live a life of happiness. One where you are loved and cared for. And if you believe that Seteth will be the one to provide that for you, then I say you should pursue it."

"You do?"

"As much as it pains me to say so, yes. I do. Be happy, Byleth. If I can not provide that happiness, then I would be honored to allow Seteth to take my place." Byleth smiled gently and turned so that she faced her husband.

"Thank you, my love." 

"Anything for you, Beloved."

\---

"Hey, there you are!" Claude spoke as he entered the crypt. Byleth turned from her spot leaning against the wall. "When you didn't return after a couple hours, I decided to come check on you. Did you do what you needed to do?" 

"Yes. I feel as though Dimitri has given me his blessing to move on…" Claude crossed his arms over his chest and approached Dimitri's grave. He smiled at it, then turned to Byleth. 

"I'm happy for you, Teach. Now, come on. We shouldn't keep Felix and Sylvain waiting. I'll bet you're hungry after our journey, huh?" Claude winked at Byleth, then ascended the stairs. Byleth looked at Dimitri's grave one more time before following Claude up the stairs.

\---

Byleth's arrival home to Garreg Mach was met by only the gatekeeper two days later. She had decided not to send a messenger ahead to announce her arrival when she could do it herself. 

"Greetings, Your Majesties! Welcome home!" The gatekeeper said with an enthusiastic salute to Byleth and Claude. 

"It's good to be home," Byleth said with a smile to the gatekeeper. She then turned to Claude. "I'm going to find Seteth. You remember where the guest quarters are?"

"Yup. I can get myself settled." Claude gave his own mock salute as Byleth disappeared into the monastery to search for Seteth. 

She was lucky enough to find him in the nursery, which was the second place she checked after his office. Standing in the doorway, she watched as Seteth soothed Persephone, walking back and forth and bouncing her gently. She could swear that he was singing in another language as well. Content with her presence not being known, Byleth watched as her daughter eventually fell asleep in Seteth's arms. He put her in her crib and the smile on his face absolutely melted Byleth's heart. 

"That was beautiful," she spoke quietly, as to not wake her daughter. Seteth startled gently and turned to see Byleth in the doorway.

"Your Majesty! When did you return? How long have you been standing there?" He asked, striding over to her.

"I've been back for less than half an hour. I've only been standing here long enough to hear you sing to Sephy. What song was that?" 

"It was a Nabatean lullaby. I have taken to singing it to Persephone when she is particularly fussy." Seteth looked over at the crib, then back at Byleth. "Welcome home, by the way."

"Thank you, Seteth. Since Sephy is asleep, may we speak in your office? I have something important to discuss with you." 

"Of course. Nothing bad, I hope." 

"No, nothing bad at all. Just something that cannot wait."

"Lead the way." Seteth said, following Byleth out of the nursery.

\---

Once in his office, Byleth closed and locked the door. She turned to him, although she found making eye contact difficult. 

"Your Majesty? Is everything alright?" Seteth asked. Byleth worked up her courage as best she could, then finally looked Seteth in the eye.

"Yes, everything is fine."

"What did you need to talk about?"

"Seteth, I have come to a realization during my absence. A very important realization. Claude brought it to my attention, and I haven't been able to stop thinking about it since." 

"And what is this realization?" Seteth asked, tilting his head in confusion.

"I have feelings for you. And Claude believes that you may have feelings for me in return." 

Seteth blinked. Once, twice, three times. Then, without further hesitation, he crossed the room to Byleth and kissed her. 


	11. First Day Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a long first day back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to take a moment to thank and welcome Auron_Kale to the LWT team! He's been gifting me with some great ideas up until this point, but this is the first chapter that he and I actively wrote together. Pretty much all of Seteth and Linhardt's dialogue, actions, and descriptions are his (he wrote a lot of this chapter). I had an amazing time working with him and I can't wait to continue to do so! This chapter is now the longest in the fic, clocking in at around 6200 words. Please enjoy!!!

Seteth didn't know what had come over him. He didn't know why he suddenly felt the urge to kiss Byleth with all of the passion that he had been keeping locked away for nearly a millennium. He wasn't sure why her sudden confession to him had opened the metaphorical flood gates. He was known for being composed and serious in situations like these. He'd been dodging advances from various women for years, some promiscuous while most were quite religious. But hearing Byleth call him on his feelings. Hearing her say that she reciprocated those feelings...it was all too much. He simply had to kiss her. And when he did, it felt like fireworks were going off in his head.

At first he didn't register his Queen's eagerness to return the kiss, that was until he felt her lips pushing back against his. When her arms moved around his waist, he felt a sudden longing to be close to her. To hold her tight and never let her go. Eventually, they had to break the kiss to breathe, so Seteth reluctantly pulled away, but he stayed close to her. His hands fell away from her face and came to rest on her hips.

Touching her fingers gently to her lips, Byleth swore she felt a tingling warmth from his kiss. To her surprise, it was a kiss like she’d never felt nor had before. Fixing him with a shy smile, she placed a hand over one of his. “Why did you kiss me?”

Blushing at the feel of her hand over his, Seteth gave her a wry smile while still avoiding her gaze despite being the taller of the two. “I...I thought of hundreds of different ways to confess my feelings to you, with all of them ending in rejection. I thought that if even if you rejected my advances, at least this way I'll know what your lips feel like upon mine…”

Seteth and Byleth were quiet for several moments. There was something serene about standing this close to each other before Byleth placed her hands over his cheeks and pulled him down for one more kiss, if only to feel that tingling sensation once more. Once she felt the warmth surging through her lips again, she inwardly smiled as Seteth boldly pulled her closer than before, cradling the back of head gently as the kiss deepened.

Breaking the kiss gently to breathe, he leaned down to kiss her forehead gently. "Perhaps we should discuss what this means for us," Seteth suggested, not making any moves to step away from Byleth. "I certainly cannot remain your prime minister if we are to become...  _ involved _ ."

"Why not? I see no issue with it."

"It would show nepotism, for one. The people may question your loyalty to your late husband, the people may question my loyalty to you in the sense that they may wonder just how long we have been having an affair…"

"Having an  _ affair _ ? Seteth, you do realize that means that I would have been engaging with you long before my husband passed away, correct?" 

"And you don't suppose that the people will wonder if we were, even though we most certainly were not? I apologize for my word choice." 

"Very well, continue." 

"It would be unprofessional for you to enter a romantic relationship with your prime minister. People may question your priorities as their queen."

"And who do you suppose would act as my Prime Minister if you step down? Certainly not Linhardt or Dorothea. They have their own responsibilities as Count and Countess Hevring."

"We would find a suitable replacement for me. It would take some time, but I'm certain that…" Byleth raised a hand to Seteth's cheek and rubbed it gently with her thumb, smiling as she felt him slightly nuzzle against her touch.

"You are worrying too much, Seteth. I care about you greatly. You are one of my closest confidants, and I want to pursue this with you. I know you are worried about what the public may think, but do we really even have to tell them?"

"I think it would be wise to be open with the public. We have been fairly transparent with them up until this point… Unless…?" 

"Seteth... Can we at least test the waters first, so to speak? It may be wise not to tell the public until we know what we are. Until we determine that, no more talk of stepping down. Understood?" Seteth pondered this for a moment, then nodded.

"I understand. You are right, it would be wise to work this out first. I would like to spend some time, just the two of us. May I take you somewhere private? Perhaps we can share a meal and possibly...dessert?" 

"Why, Seteth, are you asking me on a  _ date _ ?" Byleth asked with a teasing grin.

"I believe I am. We can have Flayn look after Persephone for an evening, don’t you agree?" Seteth nodded before stepping away from her and grasping her hand lightly in his. Raising it to his lips, he kissed the back of her hand gently before twining their fingers together lightly. 

"That sounds wonderful, Seteth. I accept. Could we perhaps schedule it in the next week or so? I would like to spend some time with my daughter who I haven't seen in nearly two months." 

"Absolutely. I will check your calendar and schedule our…" Seteth felt the tips of his ears go warm as he let out a brief chuckle. "Our  _ date _ ." Byleth leaned up and pressed a kiss to Seteth's cheek.

"I'm looking forward to it."

\---

Byleth was not known for being a very emotive person. Her former nickname, "The Ashen Demon", was clear evidence of this. When she had fallen in love with Dimitri, he had started to coax hints of emotion from her. A smile here, a gentle laugh there, etcetera. She never had to give a lot of thought to her relationship with Dimitri. Why was it then that she had to give more thought to her relationship with Seteth? 

Byleth thought back on her relationship with Dimitri. Things had been intense and passionate from the very start. From the moment they met, she had felt a connection with him like she had never felt with anyone else. It was probably why she had accepted his proposal in the Goddess Tower the night of the ball without hesitation. She longed to  _ feel _ something. Sneaking around made her feel alive, the forbidden romance of it all made her  _ feel _ . She did love him, she really did. Those feelings had never been in question. Until now, anyway. After his death, the only thing that successfully brought emotion out of Byleth was her daughter's presence. She would always and gladly smile and laugh for her daughter if it meant that she was happy, even if Byleth herself was not. She had been clearly depressed in Almyra, showing signs of homesickness and worry. Being home now brought the smile back to her face.

No.

_ Seteth _ had brought a smile to her face that simply refused to leave and was starting to make her cheeks hurt. Aside from the smile, Byleth thought back to when both Bernie and Thea had mentioned that there was an unexplainable connection to their significant others - a  _ feeling _ that just the two of them felt. Perhaps the tingling warmth she felt from Seteth was that unexplainable connection, but she wasn’t too sure.

Shortly after her talk with Seteth, Byleth realized just how famished she really was after her long journey home. She usually took her meals in her office, but today she decided to venture to the dining hall. Much to her surprise, Claude was there as well. Upon seeing her, he waved her over to where he was sitting.

"Hey, Teach! Did you find Seteth?" He asked.

"Yes, I found him," Byleth said as she took a seat across from Claude.

"And? How'd it go? I'm guessing by that smile that I was right?"

"You're too nosy for your own good, Claude. One of these days, it's going to bite you in the ass." 

"But today is not that day, is it?" Claude's smile grew to match Byleth's smile. The Queen shook her head and leaned in close to avoid eavesdroppers. 

"He kissed me." Claude's grin expanded ear to ear. 

"Way to go, Seteth!" He exclaimed, probably a little too loudly. Heads turned to face the Almyran King and the Fódlan Queen for a brief moment before going back to their business. "And? How was it? He's not a terrible kisser is he? Nah, I doubt that… He’s got kissable lips for sure..." 

"’ _ Kissable-’  _ why would you… Nevermind. Claude, I haven't been kissed like that in nearly  _ two years _ . It was nothing short of magical..." chuckled Byleth as she had a dreamy smile dance across her lips.

"You didn't just spend all that time making out, did you? Please tell me you actually talked about it? Or maybe you guys made out and talked… but still!" 

"At first, he mentioned potentially stepping down as my Prime Minister. He was concerned at how it would look to the people if we suddenly announced our relationship. I told him to hold off until we decide what exactly is going on between us and he agreed. Then, he asked if I'd accompany him on a date."

"You don't have to announce anything to anyone. Your private life is not the business of the public. Now, if you were to  _ marry _ Seteth someday, that'd be a different story. But if you're just in a casual relationship? No need to make a big deal out of it." 

Byleth's face went warm.  _ Marry Seteth _ ? That was a long way off yet, if it would even happen at all. There was no guarantee that things would work out between them. There was also Sephy to think about. She was too young to understand the concept of stepparents. She simply couldn't even conceive the notion of a second marriage right now.  _ She does think of Seteth as ‘Papa’ though... _

"You're right. There's no need to make a big deal out of it," Byleth agreed quietly. Her mind was still on the idea of a future marriage, and it was causing her to panic. Why was she even indulging such a fantasy? She had only just confessed her feelings to Seteth an hour ago. "If you'll excuse me, Claude, I am going to go see my daughter." Byleth stood, leaving her untouched food on the table.

\---

Visits from the Count and Countess Hevring had become weekly affairs in Byleth's absence. Of course, they had their own business to tend to with Linhardt's crest studies, as well as maintaining order in the former empire. Yet they were always eager to help when Byleth, Seteth, or Flayn needed assistance. Lately, however, the visits had been growing longer, to the point where Linhardt would return home to settle affairs, and Dorothea would stay to help at the monastery, then would return home for a couple of days herself.

Another new twist in this arrangement was a matter of  _ who _ was coming to seek the counsel of both the Count and Countess, though it was the Countess that was sought after more so than her husband.

Pacing the room that both Linhardt and Dorothea had practically claimed as their ‘home away from home’, Seteth ran a nervous hand through his hair. Dorothea herself was seated in her husband’s reading chair, watching Seteth pace. Hearing Dorothea’s chuckle, he paused and cleared his throat lightly. “...It’s not  _ that _ funny…” 

“It’s pretty funny,” Dorothea disagreed with another gentle laugh. “How long have Lin and I been telling you to confess to Byleth, now?”

“Aside from these past two months…? For nearly the past two  _ years _ actually… Goddess… I didn’t  _ think _ this would actually happen despite  _ wanting _ it… Now that it’s out in the open with her, I don’t think she could process just how long this confession has been in the making. I partly feel like an idiot for falling for her but I couldn’t help it and I just…” he blurted out in a rush before pacing once more as he pulled at his hair, the delicate points of his ears a bright red.

Dorothea stood from her seat and approached Seteth, putting a hand on his shoulder to stop his pacing. She gave him a reassuring smile in an attempt to help him calm down. 

“You came to the right person, Seteth. It takes a very brave person to tell someone how they feel. Goddess, Lin didn’t even confess to me until our fourth date. He was just as nervous as you, if you can believe it. Now, why don’t you tell me what’s really bothering you. After all, you confessed to Byleth at last! You should be happy! Yet... I can sense something troubling you.”

“You already know I have had affection for her - which I had attributed to being a good friend and close confidant… But I feel terrible due to harboring those feelings while she was married to Dimitri.  _ Married _ ! Although I did not know at the time, the fact that I was falling for a woman that was already betrothed to another… I just feel  _ guilty _ that after he had passed and left her with child, my feelings for her changed and grew. It all came to a head when we were preparing for Persephone’s arrival… Byleth falling asleep against my shoulder after we had finished furnishing the nursery, I indulged in a fantasy that the four of us: Flayn, the baby, Byleth and myself were a  _ family _ rather than Flayn and I simply assisting Byleth for the baby’s arrival. What I  _ want _ may just be too much for Byleth to handle… and I don’t want to ruin our precious friendship by desiring more than she can give.”

Dorothea pondered Seteth’s words for a moment. She hummed and rubbed her chin, then gave a smile to her friend.

“Seteth, did you ever wonder if perhaps Byleth wants the same things as you? You said it yourself, Byleth pulled  _ you  _ aside and confessed first. You only confessed to one another a couple hours ago. There is more than enough time to figure out what you both want out of this relationship. And I know that you don’t want to mess things up, but know that Lin and I are here for you. Both of you.” 

“What are you volunteering me for, my darling wife?” Linhardt’s voice sounded from the doorway.

“Lin! Seteth and Byleth finally confessed their feelings to one another! Isn’t that wonderful?” Dorothea smiled widely at her husband and watched as he made his way to his reading chair and took a seat, then yawned.

“It’s about time…” Linhardt murmured while closing his eyes. Dorothea rolled her eyes and turned back to Seteth.

“Look, Seteth. It’s okay to be scared. It’s okay to be nervous! Now. What are you going to do for your first date?”

“Date… Date… Oh  _ Goddess _ … I asked her out on a date…” he groaned before pulling at his hair again just as he was about to begin pacing once more. Feeling hands on his shoulders guiding him into a chair, Seteth simply settled on scrubbing a hand over his face while mumbling to himself.

“You do realize that you’re acting like a fool in love, don’t you? And to be honest, while it’s been amusing watching you crumble, I can only watch you pace for so long before even I find it  _ exhausting _ ,” came the sleepy yet warm reply.

“Lin, darling, could you get Seteth some water? I’ve got things under control,” Dorothea said.

“Hmm? Oh sure… though are you sure he doesn’t need anything  _ stronger _ ? I’m sure there’s some Almyran ale in the wares…”

“I can’t be around alcohol right now,  _ darling _ ,” Dorothea hissed, giving Linhardt a pointed look. “As much as Seteth may need some, it’s best not to tempt the expecting.”

“...I figured you’d say as such, Dear. Was merely a suggestion. I’ll make you both some tea instead…”

Once Linhardt ambled out of the room, Seteth looked up and reached for Dorothea’s hand while giving her a quiet smile. “I thought I had sensed it but I didn’t want to presume… Congratulations to you both by the way. She’ll be wonderful to the two of you.”

Dorothea smiled widely and squeezed Seteth’s hand. “Lin seems to think it’s a boy, but I  _ really _ want a girl. We’ll be happy with either when they arrive in six months."

“...Did the sight of me being a ‘single father’ to Sephy  _ inspire _ you?” he teased gently, causing Dorothea to laugh. “While I’m sure Lin was more than happy to help, I’m surprised baby fever hadn’t struck sooner.”

“Excuse you, we’ve actually been trying for the better part of a year, if you can believe it.” Dorothea gave a fake pout. “Stop trying to distract me. You still haven’t answered the question about what you’re doing for your first date with Byleth.”

Smiling wider, he nodded as he still gently held her hand. “Nothing beyond dinner with dessert as possibility… While I want nothing more than to show her  _ how much _ she means to me… Slow is good… Great even actually. Besides, even if she  _ does _ think of me sexually… It’s not the right time.”

“You show her how much she means to you without sex, Seteth.”

“I’m aware but I was referring to going public rather than making love to her for a month straight, Thea.”

“A  _ month _ ? Goodness that’s quite the while… though I’m sure you Nabateans are a virile bunch," Linhardt said nonchalantly as he reentered the room.

“YOU’RE NOT HELPING!” came the twin yells as he simply chuckled and set the tea tray down.

“Really? I brought the tea though…”

\---

Byleth spent her entire walk back to the nursery pondering the events of the day. Her lips still had a residual tingle on them, despite it having been an hour and a half now since they kissed. Byleth raised her fingers to her lips and let out a sigh. She really wanted to kiss Seteth again. As shameful as it was to admit, he made her feel  _ alive _ . She hadn't felt anything like this before. Her heart was pounding, her lips were tingling, and her head felt light. It was all so overwhelming that Byleth thought she might pass out on the spot. Hence why she was now headed towards the nursery. Persephone grounded her, brought her back to reality. She was Byleth's saving grace. Hopefully she was done with her nap, she didn't want to wake her daughter unnecessarily. 

Much to Byleth's relief, Sephy was awake when she entered the nursery. The 11 month old was sitting in her crib, playing with her stuffed bunny. It was a bizarre feeling for Byleth, seeing her daughter in person for the first time in nearly two months. She was almost a year old now! How much more of her life would Byleth have to miss as Queen of Fódlan? The little girl looked up upon hearing Byleth's footsteps and she smiled brightly, standing in her crib and bouncing energetically. 

"Mama!" Sephy screeched happily, raising her arms for her mom to pick her up. Byleth gladly did so, swooping her daughter into her arms and holding her close. 

"Hey Sephy! How's my baby girl? You're getting so big!" She cooed. Byleth felt a sudden pang of sadness in her chest. Her daughter was bigger than she remembered. She had missed all of that. What other important milestones had she missed in the last two months? She would have to ask Seteth or Flayn later. She knew that Seteth kept her updated in his letters, but it was hardly fair. She wanted to be here for her daughter. 

"Mama! Mama!" Sephy continued to chant happily. Byleth pressed a kiss to her daughter's cheek. 

"Mama missed you so much, Sephy. You're Mama's pride and joy." Sephy put her tiny hands on Byleth's face.

"Maaama." She cooed. "Ha!" She suddenly pointed to something on the floor. "Mama, Ha!" Byleth looked to where her daughter was pointing and she smiled. 

"Ha? Oh! Harriet?" Byleth asked as she crouched to pick up the wooden doll that Seteth had mentioned in his letters. "Is this Harriet, Sephy?" 

"Ha! Ha!" Sephy reached for the doll and Byleth gave it to her. Taking a seat on the floor, Byleth set Sephy down next to her and watched the little girl play. She hadn't fully realized just how much she missed her daughter until that moment.

A knock came on the nursery door and Byleth looked up to see Dorothea standing there. 

"I thought I might find you here," Dorothea said with a smile.

Byleth stood and straightened her skirt, then approached her former student and wrapped her in a gentle hug. 

"Dorothea! It's so good to see you!" Byleth said upon stepping away from the hug. "When did you arrive?" 

"Late last night. We'll be here for the week to help you get back into the swing of things." 

"That's wonderful, thank you," Byleth said. "I'm so glad to be home." 

"I saw Claude wandering around, did he come back with you?" Dorothea asked, walking over to the rocking chair and taking a seat. Byleth nodded and took her seat next to Sephy. The little girl immediately crawled into Byleth's lap. Byleth took her tiny hands and compared them to her own silently. 

"Yes. He accompanied me to Fhirdiad and then back here. He'll be staying for a week or so before returning to Almyra." 

"Does he have business here? Or did you bring him along for support?" Dorothea asked. 

"A little of both. He convinced his council to provide aid in Fódlan's restoration, and he wanted to share the news for himself." 

"Oh! That's wonderful! I know that Seteth will be pleased to hear it." Sephy screeched happily suddenly and put her thumb in her mouth, leaning against her mother. "Speaking of Seteth…" Byleth blushed and turned away from Dorothea, causing the brunette to smile. Byleth cleared her throat.

"What about him?" Byleth tried to distract herself with Sephy, but it was futile. She had Seteth on her mind. 

"Well, besides the fact that he's acting like a nervous puppy? Nothing." 

"He is? Why?"

"I don't know if you realize just how long Seteth has had feelings for you. He really wants to do right by you, he doesn't want to mess up your relationship." Byleth was silent for a moment, unsure what to say. Of course Seteth wouldn't tell her these things. She made a mental note to tell him later that he could, in fact, talk to her about anything...but perhaps it was too soon for that.

"I...I didn't realize." Perhaps she had realized. His reaction to Sephy calling him 'papa', his words to her after she confessed to him. And now, he was acting like a 'nervous puppy', in Dorothea's words. She had rarely seen this side of Seteth before now, maybe only once or twice. Once when Flayn had gone missing all those years ago, and again through his letter after Sephy assigned him a name.

Did he know how highly she thought of him? Did he know that he occupied her dreams at night? Did he know that he brought her more joy than she had ever experienced in her life up until now? Certainly not, considering that she had never told him these things. He was a smart man, surely he could figure it out. And yet...considering his behavior now, perhaps he needed to hear these things before they proceeded forward.

"Do you know where Seteth is now, Thea?" Byleth asked. 

"Yes. He is having tea with Lin in our quarters." 

"Thank you," Byleth stood, taking Sephy into her arms and resting her on her hip. "I'm going to see him." Dorothea smiled and stood. She approached Byleth. 

"Would you like me to take Sephy for a while? I can feed her dinner and get her bathed." Byleth looked at her daughter longingly. She had been hoping to do those things tonight.

"That won't be necessary, Thea. I have it handled. But thank you for the offer. After all, I haven't seen her in almost two months…" 

"I should probably get ready for supper anyway. Hey, can we sit down for tea tomorrow? There is something important I'd like to share with you." 

"Oh Thea, absolutely. What time? I will be there." Byleth grinned. 

"How about after lunch. Say, two o' clock?" 

"Sounds good to me. I will see you then, if I don't see you before that."

\---

Byleth made her way down the stairs and into the hallway that housed the guest quarters. She could hear nothing coming from Claude's room as she passed by, meaning that he either was not there or was passed out after the journey. However, that was not her mission at the moment. Her mission was to speak with Seteth (and perhaps to kiss him again if all went well).

Approaching Dorothea and Linhardt's quarters, she could hear the two men idly chatting inside. She decided not to interrupt right away, but rather listen to determine when the best time to enter would be.

"-So… as you can see here, while there was always thought that there was a vast difference in strength between major and minor crests-"

"-Oh that’s actually rather interesting… Though tell me Lin, if a child was born with both a major and minor crest, which crest would take precedent?"

"-Assuming that the child would even possess a modicum of talent in the magical arts, we would then proceed to test for… And after that…" 

Byleth looked at Sephy, who had fallen asleep in her arms. It was now or never, primarily for the reason that if she didn't interrupt now, Linhardt would go on speaking for another hour. She reached out and rapped on the partially ajar door, then pushed it open further to reveal herself.

"Ah, Byleth! Welcome home. You are just in time for a synopsis of my latest findings in crest research. Why, I was just telling Seteth here that…" 

"As wonderful as that sounds, Linhardt, may I borrow Seteth from you? I need to speak with him." Seteth looked almost relieved to hear this and he stood, probably too eagerly. 

"My apologies, Linhardt. I would love to hear more some other time," Seteth said with a nod. 

"Ah, very well. Perhaps over lunch tomorrow?" Seteth gave a longing look at Byleth, who shook her head with a playful smile, then turned back to Linhardt. 

"I will let you know once the schedule for tomorrow is set. Thank you for the tea and conversation, Linhardt."

"My pleasure, Seteth. I should find my wife anyway." The dark green haired man stood and with a polite nod to Byleth and Sephy, left the room, leaving Seteth and Byleth to speak privately. Once Seteth was certain that Lin was out of earshot, he approached his Queen and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"I swear, he is as bad as Hanneman sometimes…" this elicited a chuckle from Byleth. 

"Yes, but he is one of our dear friends, so I'd cut him some slack." Seteth nodded and stepped back, regarding Byleth and Persephone fondly.

"What did you want to discuss with me?" He asked politely, though there was a touch of weariness in his voice.

"Well, I was speaking with Dorothea, and she mentioned that you seem...nervous...is everything okay? I didn't do anything to distress you, did I?"

“You? No! I mean no, of course not… You'd never… What I mean to say is… You have done nothing to cause me distress. Really,” came the slightly nervous reply that made Byleth chuckle warmly at him. “I- what's so funny?”

"Nothing, nothing. You're just...really _ cute _ when you're nervous, that's all." She reached up and played with Seteth's hair a bit with her free hand. "You know you can tell me anything, right? If you're concerned, or scared, or you just have something you need to get off your chest, I'm here...I…" Byleth paused, staring into Seteth's eyes. He was giving her all of his attention. "I just need you to know how highly I think of you, how much you mean to me. Just today alone, you've made me happier than I've been in a long time. Thank you for that." 

Byleth knew she had to stop there before she blurted out that she loved him. It wasn't that she didn't love him, only that she felt it was too soon to tell him that.

Blinking, Seteth slowly processed Byleth's words before breaking out into a shy yet warm smile. Leaning down, he placed a kiss atop her head and pulled her into a gentle embrace while being mindful of Sephy's sleeping form. “I…  _ thank you  _ for help setting my mind at ease… I know that while I do not always let you know how much your words and opinions mean to me, hearing that you think so highly of me and that I have made you happy… My soul feels a bit lighter thanks to you.”

Caressing her cheek, Seteth waited with bated breath to hear Byleth's next words until he felt Sephy squirming between them. Looking down once more, he was suddenly greeted with sleepy bright blue eyes and a pair of chubby arms reaching for him.

“Papa!” Sephy exclaimed happily. Byleth looked to her daughter with tears in her eyes. She had read Seteth's letter over and over again, trying to convince herself that it wasn't true. But hearing it now? It was undeniable. Sephy grunted, continuing to reach for Seteth. Byleth's lip quivered and she handed over her daughter, although somewhat reluctantly. It wasn't that she didn't want Seteth to hold her, it was just an overwhelming burst of emotion that she hadn't experienced before.

"I apologize, I don't know what's come over me." 

“We all have had a long day apparently,” Seteth replied quietly as he took Sephy into his arms and gently let her snuggle against his chest. “And you, Little Miss… Did you think I'd not wish you good night? You know I will always make time for you and sing you to sleep no matter how busy I am…”

Byleth had yet to witness this side of Seteth. He had always been there for her, ever since Sephy was born, but seeing him interact with her like this...it was nothing short of overwhelming. It would definitely take some getting used to. 

"I would like to see your bedtime routine for her, you know. I'm sure it varies from my own, since I've been gone for two months. I don't wish to disrupt her routine."

“Oh certainly… I made sure to follow your instructions to the ‘T’ but… I  _ may have _ changed a thing or two - out of necessity of course! I did not want to undermine your abilities but rather, I had to try different things to get her to calm down during the first few days…”

"It's okay, Seteth, really. I know it must have been hard on her with me gone...but...seeing how attached she is to you now, it both warms my heart and...and I'm a little jealous as well."

“No need to be jealous, we can do this together if you'd like? I can even teach you the lullaby if you’re up to learning a bit of my mother tongue…” Hearing Sephy babble to herself while absently playing with the buttons on his robe, Seteth stroked the baby's flaxen hair affectionately. “Now, I think it's time for a bath, Little Miss. And if you're good, perhaps a story is in your future.” Persephone giggled happily and smiled her five tooth grin at Seteth. Byleth smiled as well, despite the pain in her chest.

"I'll go run the bath," Byleth said quietly, turning to leave the room.

Watching her leave the room, Seteth let out a quiet sigh of guilt as he recognized the bit of jealousy in Byleth's eyes. Looking down at Sephy once more, he kissed her hair and proceeded to follow Byleth. “Looks like you and I will have to be extra good for your mother… And you should spend more time with her as well, I'll make sure of it starting tomorrow,” he whispered to his giggling ‘co-conspirator’.

\---

Byleth did her very best to get involved in Sephy's bedtime routine. The 11 month old successfully soaked Byleth and Seteth to the skin with her splashing. Seeing Seteth dripping wet as though he'd just been thrown in the river brought a smile to Byleth's face if only for a moment. Despite this, they managed to finish the routine with relative success. Seteth's lullaby relaxed Byleth enough to forget about her jealousy, if only for a moment. There was some kind of magical quality to it. 

Once Sephy was asleep, Byleth exited the nursery behind Seteth and closed the door quietly. Tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, she turned to Seteth. 

"I have something I need to take care of in my office. You're welcome to use my washroom to get dry, though. Does Sephy always splash like that?" 

“To be honest? Not usually but I think she recognized that you were there to play with her too, so she was extra playful tonight,” laughed Seteth as he began to undo the top two buttons on his robe. Making his way to Sephy’s dresser, he opened the very bottom drawer and pulled out a pair of sleep pants and a light shirt. “I'm sorry. I had left a spare set of sleep clothes here in your absence. There were a few long nights spent trying to calm her during the first few days… I ended up sleeping in the rocking chair to make sure she slept through the night.”

"Don't apologize. I understand, I really do. Your loyalty to Sephy is wonderful. Thank you for all you're doing for her."

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he gave her a small squeeze. “I am sorry, however, for making you jealous and no, I could sense it so don't feel guilty about it. Again, we should continue doing the routine together though I'll try to let you take over more so that if either of us puts her to bed, she will get used to it. Though… I dare say that there will be days where she will prefer one of us over the other. Flayn would favor her mother over me on some days while favoring me on other days though most of the time she liked us equally.”

Byleth crossed her arms over her chest insecurely. She knew that Seteth was trying to comfort her, but for some reason the feeling in her chest and gut wouldn't leave. 

"You didn't make me jealous, Seteth. It was all me. I should have realized that Sephy would grow attached to you in my absence…" Byleth had so much more to say, but she decided to take a pause for now. "You should get cleaned up first. I have something to attend to, excuse me…" Byleth turned and walked down the hall towards her office, only looking back at Seteth once.

\---

Byleth had barely unlocked her office door when the tears started to fall. It had been a very long first day back home. So long, in fact, that it was hard to believe that she had been back for less than 24 hours. She had been dreadfully homesick, overwhelmed with emotions that she had never experienced, and flooded with information about her own daughter that she didn't know. She had finally confessed her feelings to the first person she had felt anything remotely romantic towards, had shared a world-shattering, mind-blowing kiss with him...and yet…

"I'm not ready for this…" Byleth murmured to herself, sinking into her desk chair. "I'm not ready, I'm not ready…" she rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and swallowed the lump in her throat. The room was empty except for herself, and she had no one to share her fears with. Her insecurities, her jealousy. There would be time to work it all out, of course. But for now, it was overpowering her. 

Even the Savior of Fódlan needed a good cry sometimes, she supposed. 

But she had to be strong. She had to be strong for Sephy, for Seteth, for Flayn, for Thea and Lin and all of her former students! 

Byleth promised herself then and there that she would tell Seteth. She knew he was there for her, he would listen to her concerns and ease her overwhelmed mind. She wouldn't be able to sleep until she had either. 

Making her way back to her chambers, she entered right as Seteth was exiting the washroom. He hadn't yet taken notice of her, and  _ good goddess _ he wasn't wearing a towel either. He probably hadn't felt the need, considering that his sleeping attire was just in the other room. Byleth's eyes went wide and she yelped loud enough to cause Seteth to turn. That's when she saw  _ everything. _ She stared blankly for a good five seconds before running out of her chambers with another yelp of surprise and closing the door behind her. 

Sinking down against the wall and covering her face with her hands, Byleth groaned. " _ I'm definitely _ not ready for this…"


	12. Aftermath of the Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get back to "normal".

Coming out of the washroom, Seteth cursed his luck for having forgotten his sleep clothes and that the cleaning staff had come by to take all of the towels for washing. Thinking he could just be in and out of the washroom to grab his clothes, Seteth simply exited the room without checking his surroundings first. Upon hearing a nervous squeak and yelp, the green-haired man finally looked up - only to see the main door slam shut. Realizing what might have transpired, Seteth let out a loud groan and did something he wasn’t prone to doing very often…

“Well... _ shit _ …” came the muttered curse as Seteth proceeded to dress quickly and gather his day’s clothing before taking a deep breath. Letting it out slowly, he cautiously made his way towards the door and opened it slowly.

Upon hearing the door open, Byleth looked up to see a fully clothed Seteth exiting. Her eyes fell to his crotch area for a moment. Quickly she looked him in the eye. Her cheeks were burning hot, and she could swear her face was bright red. She had  _ not _ expected to see him in a state of undress like that so soon. Had he seen her? She couldn't be certain. 

"All cleaned up?" She asked, doing her best to regain her composure, but not having a lot of luck.

Feeling his own face grow hot, especially his cheeks and ears, Seteth looked down to see Byleth crouched on the ground looking just as embarrassed as he felt. 

“I- yes, thank you,” he murmured before extending a hand to help her up. Once they stood before each other, Seteth took another deep breath before letting it out in a rush. “I am  _ so so sorry _ for that! I thought I’d just be in and out of the washroom and that you were still in the office and-” 

Byleth's blush came back full force as she recalled what she had just seen and she looked away from Seteth. She just couldn't make eye contact with him without imagining. 

"It's not your fault, it's mine. I should have knocked first…" Byleth spoke quickly, still looking away. Her whole face was burning hot now. She just wanted to run into her quarters and lock the door and hide away until she forgot what she had seen.

Letting his clothes drop unceremoniously to the floor, Seteth shyly took Byleth’s hands in his and twined their fingers together. “No, it’s your room so it’s fair that you wouldn’t normally knock to enter your room.” Giving her hands a squeeze, he let go of them before pulling her into an embrace, resting his chin atop her head. “...I’m rather embarrassed that you saw me in such a state of undress… I probably gave you quite an eyeful, so my apologies again.”

"I certainly wasn't expecting it…" Byleth said in an attempt to lighten the mood. She certainly wasn't thinking about her insecurities anymore. She was too embarrassed for that. Perhaps seeing Seteth naked was a blessing in disguise. "It's getting late...I should probably clean up and get some rest." 

Pressing a kiss to her hair, Seteth pulled away slightly to place his hands on her cheeks, caressing them with his thumbs. “May I kiss you good night? I understand if you don-” 

Byleth leaned up and pressed a quick kiss to Seteth's lips. She really didn't hold anything against him, it was simply an accident that she had walked in on him. She was more embarrassed than anything.

Glancing around to make sure no one was in the halls, Seteth leaned in and kissed Byleth once more, though rather than the quick one she gave him, he chose to linger and indulge out of fear that this was all still a dream that he would awaken from.

The tingling sensation returned full force and it sent Byleth into a daze. She forgot all about what she had seen, she forgot that she had been crying in her office not even twenty minutes ago. All that mattered was this kiss, and her and Seteth. His kiss made her  _ feel _ something. She couldn't pinpoint it at the moment, and she really didn't care to either.

“My apologies again… I do not know what came over me but, perhaps we are moving a bit  _ too fast _ …? We both agreed on discretion and yet I have seemed to have thrown it out the window, so to speak. Starting tomorrow, shall we resume business as usual while taking it slow? I feel that would be the best thing while we sort out..  _ us _ ?”

"Yes, I think that would be for the best. Goodnight Seteth." Byleth said, stepping away from him and into her quarters. She gave him one last look before closing the door and clicking the lock shut. Once she was alone, Byleth raised a couple of fingers to her lips, savoring the lingering tingling sensation. What was it about Seteth that made her feel so alive? She would have to figure that out later.

\---

The following morning, Byleth woke before the sun, as she always did. Even in her absence, she had found herself waking early out of habit. One day she was certain that Sephy would learn to sleep later into the morning, but that day had not yet come. For now, she would rise with her daughter. 

Putting on her robe, Byleth made her way into the nursery. Much to her surprise, however, the light was already on, and Seteth was already tending to her daughter with a bottle. 

"Oh. Good morning, Seteth," she spoke quietly.

“Good morning, Byleth. I just arrived a few minutes ago with the bottle, I swear. I… I guess I am used to the morning routine apparently. She really does not like to linger in bed, does she?” he chuckled as he handed Sephy over to Byleth, who took her gratefully.

"No. She's a light sleeper. Even getting her to sleep until 3:30 was a challenge when she was younger. The fact that she's sleeping until 5AM is showing that she's getting more sleep." Byleth smiled at her daughter.

“True, I recall you complaining about how you thought she would never sleep through the night during the early days. That said, since I am here, I thought you would like to take a look at your schedule for today? I hope that you will find it acceptable,” Seteth smiled gently as he held out a piece of parchment for her to study. Byleth accepted the page and perused it.

"Seteth, there's not a single meeting on here. I know I just returned, but I can handle my duties, really…" she frowned. "What is the meaning of such a light schedule?"

“Hmm? I honestly do not know what you mean? You really have no meetings today, I assure you. Also, would it be such a bad idea to spend time with your daughter all day in the meantime? Anything that comes up, surely you think me capable of handling in your place?” he teased gently as he stroked Sephy’s cheek affectionately.

Byleth gave Seteth a disbelieving look. She knew that he had something to do with her calendar's lack of events. She just knew it. However, it seemed as though he only did it to arrange some time to spend with her daughter. And after the previous night, Byleth was longing to do just that. But she still had responsibilities to attend to as Queen. It was a hard decision to make, for certain. Seteth was capable, that was not in question. He spent many years handling Lady Rhea's duties when she was away or unable. 

"Very well, Seteth. I don't know what you did to make this happen, but I trust you and appreciate the opportunity to spend some time with Sephy." She adjusted her daughter so that the little girl was comfortably settled on her hip. "Thank you. I hope I did not sound ungrateful."

“You sound fine to me. And truly, I did nothing other than take a few low-level meetings in your place. Most of said meetings are simply to do with the monastery’s day to day functions. Besides, you have not had time to simply enjoy with Sephy in two months so it is the least I can do after yesterday,” he nodded before bowing slightly. “I shall consider your schedule satisfactory and take my leave, unless you have anything else to ask of me?”

"No, I don't have anything else. Thank you, Seteth. Truly." She gave him a gentle smile and even considered kissing him, but she held back when she heard the clatter of Sephy's bottle hitting the floor. Leaning down to pick it up, she looked up at Seteth. "Can I expect an update after supper?"

“Of course. Would you like me to bring something to eat here? We can go over the day’s events and reports in your office considering your usual meal is well after Sephy is asleep…”

"No, we can go over things in my office as usual. I have gotten so used to late meals that I'm never hungry until then anyway. But thank you."

“Ah… I was perhaps hoping to… Well, nevermind. Good morning to you Little Miss, your Grace,” he nodded once more before walking towards the door.

"Seteth, wait." Byleth called after him as he reached the door. "What were you hoping to do?"

Giving her a shy smile, he shook his head gently. “Ah… I merely wanted to share a meal with you, like we normally do. Not as our date, but just like the way things used to be, before your departure.”

"You're welcome to dine with me when we go over the reports tonight, isn't that how we used to do it? I apologize for not remembering. Claude and I would usually take meals late in the evening, and I suppose it just became a habit. I suppose I should get back in the routine of dining at a decent hour."

“Well decent is whatever works for you… I just struggle to find time to eat most of the time,” he laughed. “Flayn would usually hound me to eat… Though you had done that every so often as well. No matter, enjoy your day and I’ll check in periodically.”

"Thank you Seteth. Oh, I'm thinking about taking Sephy on an outing after lunch and tea with Thea. Would you be able to make time to accompany us?"

“Mmm… I am not entirely too certain, but if I can find some time, I might be able to escort you down to the gardens. Sephy has been enjoying the sunshine and pleasant weather, so Flayn and myself would let her play amongst the grass and flowers. Occasionally the monastery cats would come for a visit and play with her too.”

Byleth looked down at her daughter then back at Seteth. "That sounds lovely. If you have the time, I'd love to have you join us, but if not, perhaps Flayn or Thea can always go with us."

“I shall see what I can do. Now I must take my leave, despite enjoying my time with you both. Good day,” he smiled warmly before exiting the nursery quietly.

\---

Byleth couldn't stop herself from thinking about Seteth for every moment she spent with Sephy that day. The little girl had taken to having her mother back with no issue. She behaved as though Byleth hadn't even been gone. Yet, Byleth couldn't help but wonder if she was somehow messing up her daughter's new routine. She knew that Seteth and Flayn had been very active in Sephy's daily routine for the past two months. She didn't understand why she was spending all of her time thinking about Seteth anyway. They had finally confessed to each other, but things were still up in the air for now. She didn't want to rush or mess things up. She didn't know if she could survive her day to day without him there. 

Lunchtime came and left quickly, and Byleth had been so distracted with Sephy, that she hadn't eaten. One thing she did not forget, though, was her scheduled teatime with Dorothea. Byleth made her way down to the courtyard with Sephy where she found Dorothea waiting patiently for her. 

"Thea! I hope I didn't keep you waiting long," Byleth said with a smile as she took a seat at the table and settled Sephy in her lap. 

"No, not at all. I've only been here for about five minutes. Hi, Sephy! I didn't know you'd be joining us today!" Dorothea said, smiling brightly at the baby. 

"Yeah, Seteth somehow rearranged my schedule so that I could spend the entire day with her. I hope you don't mind."

"Not at all! I love babies. You know that," Dorothea said, waving her hand dismissively. "I hope ginger tea is okay. I've been feeling a little nauseous today." 

"That's perfectly fine, Dorothea, thank you." Byleth watched as Dorothea poured the tea for the two of them, and then a small teacup of milk for Sephy. "So, you said you had something important to share?" 

"Yes! So, as you know, Lin and I have been trying for the better part of a year to have a baby."

"If I recall, you weren't having much luck. Did you talk to Manuela and Mercedes like I suggested?" Byleth picked up her teacup and blew on it gently before taking a sip.

"Yes, and they gave me some natural herbs and advice about conception timing to help."

"Oh good. Wait a minute...does that mean…?" Byleth set her cup down. "Thea, are you pregnant?" The brunette smiled brightly and nodded. 

"Yes! I'm about twelve weeks along." Byleth stood and rounded the table, with Sephy still in her arm, and extended her free arm for a half hug. Dorothea stood and accepted it with a smile.

"Congratulations to you and Lin, Thea. This is wonderful! I know how much you wanted to have a baby."

"Yes. Lin is still trying to convince me to have more than two, but I've shut him up on the matter for the time being because I'm still cooking number one." The brunette laughed gently.

"That's great, Thea. I'm so happy for you!" Byleth looked down at Sephy, who was playing with the tassels on the tablecloth. "Becoming a mother was probably the greatest thing to ever happen to me. I don't know what I would do without Sephy in my life." 

"You're a great mother, By. It's certainly a life changing event. Do you have any advice?"

"Well, you're fortunate enough to have Linhardt there with you. I was fortunate enough to have Seteth help me from day one, even though he's not Sephy's father. Know that establishing a routine is key. It will be erratic and difficult for the first few months as your baby gets used to life in the outside world, but if you and Lin partner together, there's nothing to worry about. Who knows, maybe our children will become friends someday." 

"That would be wonderful," Dorothea said after taking a sip of her tea. "How would you like that Sephy?" The baby squealed happily at hearing her name. "I think she likes the idea. It'll be nice to have more children around." 

"I agree wholeheartedly. I know that there are children around, but none of them are remotely close to Sephy's age." 

"Well, here's the kicker...have you seen Bernadetta recently?" 

"No, I thought she returned to Aegir territory with Ferdinand. They haven't visited in a while." 

"Lin and I dropped by on our way back home a few weeks ago. By, she's pregnant with  _ twins _ ." Byleth dropped her empty tea cup in surprise. 

" _ Bernadetta _ ?  _ Twins _ ?"

"She hasn't visited because she's been on bed rest at Ferdinand's insistence. She doesn't mind, though. It means she gets to stay in her room all day with no one judging her."

"When is she due?" 

"In another couple of months or so, but I'm predicting they'll arrive early. Twins tend to do that." 

"I will talk to Seteth about possibly visiting them before the babies are born. Or perhaps after. I don't want to stress out Bernadetta."

"After would probably be best. I'm sure she'd love to see you."

\---

A sudden knocking at his office door nearly made Seteth drop his quill as he realized that he had begun to scrawl random lines upon the piece of parchment before him. Letting out a quick yawn, he cleared his throat while trying to straighten up his desk a bit. “Come in!”

The door opened and Flayn walked in, carrying a tray of food. "Father, are you alright? Your door was closed." She asked as she stepped further into the room and set the tray on the table in front of the small couch. "I just came to check on you."

“Oh Flayn! Yes yes, I’m fine. I have just been going over the latest request to requisition some potting soil for the greenhouse and simply lost track of...time,” he smiled before letting out a sigh as he realized that not only was he scrawling random lines, he also spilled a bit of ink from where his hand knocked the pot over. “I should clean that up…”

Flayn approached the desk and looked over her father's shoulder at the random lines that he had been 'writing'. 

"You don't seem fine to me. What's bothering you?"

“Byleth,” he blurted out before proceeding to drop his forehead onto his desk, not caring about the circlet he wore digging into his flesh. Groaning, he continued to simply lay his down. “I am at a loss at how to proceed with her.” Flayn tilted her head, confused. 

"Proceed in what fashion? As her prime minister? As her friend? As Sephy's substitute caretaker...as…" Flayn's eyes widened. "Father, did you…?"

“Technically she did first,” came the muffled reply as he slowly began to thump his head against the solid wood of his desktop.

"And when were you planning to tell me this?" Flayn asked. She pulled his head up off the desk. "Stop that."

“Possibly until after the official announcement but obviously you know now,” he mumbled while Flayn sat him up. “Clearly I am making a fool of myself but I… She  _ feels _ the same as I do, which should count for something and yet I am not sure how to proceed with pursuing a romance with her. It has been a long time since I have let someone get this close to me in such a fashion.”

"Have you been with anyone at all since Mother?" Flayn asked quietly.

“...In a romantic manner such as courting? No… To scratch an itch out of loneliness and carnal desires? There have been a few that was mutually agreed upon,” Seteth admitted with a touch of shame in his voice, as if admitting that even he had needs was beneath him.

Flayn grabbed her father's hand and pulled him up out of his seat, leading him towards the couch and the tray of food that she brought for him. 

"Father, there is no shame in having needs. Everyone has them, even thousand year old saints. I'm certain that it took a lot for you to admit that." She sat him down in front of the tray. "I know that you miss Mother, and perhaps you're having difficulty moving forward with Byleth because of that, or perhaps it's something else. But you deserve to be happy. Does she make you happy?"

“Yes, yes, a thousand times yes she does. I care for Sephy as my own - regardless of her paternal parentage though her calling me Papa was both a blessing and a curse… With Byleth… She is my anchor in a way that your mother was to me: keeping me tied to the humans that we live amongst. You have kept me grounded and for that I thank you, Flayn, but I admit that Byleth is the one that has kept my heart from completely turning cold.”

"Father...thank you for sharing this with me. I admit that I was slightly bitter towards the Queen. As much as I love her and you, I saw her taking hold of your heart. I haven't seen you this happy in several hundred years. I think the way to proceed is to just take it one step at a time. I know you are the type to think three steps ahead, but that will only make you panic. So here's what I suggest. Eat your lunch, and think about where you would like to take Byleth on a date. I'm assuming you asked her on one?"

Turning his attention to his beloved daughter, Seteth embraced her warmly and kissed her hair. “Who are you and what has become of the young girl you once were? Clearly that young girl has grown up to be extremely wise, even wiser than her stubborn father it seems…”

"It's all because you let me join Byleth's class. She taught me many things, not just about combat, you know." Flayn smiled and embraced her father.

“Though I thought it against my better judgment, clearly it was for the best… And yes, I know I need to take things one step at a time but it's that fact that I'm having trouble with at the moment. Would you care to indulge me and help me out in my plans for our date? It's nothing too serious or formal but I'd like it to not be something in the mess hall,” he blushed while letting out a laugh.

"Why don't you two fly somewhere? Or just go for a casual flight to nowhere in particular? Have a picnic. Chat. I don't know Father, don't you have any ideas?"

Picking up a glass of water, he took a sip before giving her a wry grin. “I only got as far as suggesting the meal and dessert.”

"Give her the opportunity to escape for a few hours. Only you two exist for a while."

Taking a bite of his food, Seteth pondered for a few moments before smiling widely. “I think I've come up with something, though it'll require a large picnic basket of food and...lots of bait. I guess I had best put to practice baiting my own lines now lest she think me completely hopeless like your mother did.”

"A fishing date, hm? She does enjoy fishing...I think that sounds lovely."

“Ah good good… If I give you a note, could you please pass it on to her? I'm supposed to be busy covering her meetings but I neglected to tell her that she actually had none nor are there any for me to attend because all of the meetings were before her arrival.”

"Yes, I'll take the note but...why did you not tell her?"

“I had conveniently arranged her schedule to spend time with Sephy over the next couple of days… I just didn't tell her that she was pretty much free for the most part as all the other meetings she  _ could  _ take are ones that I normally handle myself… I just wanted to give her time to reconnect with Sephy without distractions.”

"That's very kind of you. I feel like you should be honest with her, though. It would be much easier to appreciate what you've done if she knew.”

“She already suspects something, so I'm not too worried about it really…” Getting up, Seteth walked to his desk and wrote a quick note to Byleth with instructions for their date, specifically to wear comfortable clothing as well as bring a possible change of clothing. Looking it over quickly, he handed the note to his daughter. “If she asks about the change of clothing, just tell her that she knows to prepare for anything.”

Flayn accepted the note and pocketed it, listening to her father's instructions. "Alright, I will let her know if she asks." She turned to leave him to his meal, when she turned back for a moment. "Oh, I ran into Claude in the hall. He asked if I'd like to accompany him back to Almyra in a few days. I told him yes, simply because I haven't left the monastery in a good while. I know you'll probably have an opinion about this, but trust me, I will return."

Giving her a mock glare, the twinkle in his eyes gave his intentions away. “Flayn, my dear? It's fine. You're at the age where you are your own woman and I  _ do _ trust you to be wise with your decision-making. I do suppose I owe a debt of gratitude to Claude for helping Byleth with sorting through her thoughts and feelings while she was away… That said, do pass on that I know he's forged my handwriting and that he finds me attractive, would you? His poker face is absolutely terrible,” Seteth smirked as Flayn's jaw dropped in shock and awe. Once she regained her composure, she smiled.

"I don't think his poker face is terrible, I just think you're too good at reading expressions."

\---

Sephy's bedtime came far too soon for Byleth's liking. After giving her daughter a bath, reading her a storybook, and putting her to bed, Byleth retreated to her office to wait for Seteth. Her desk was relatively clear of paperwork, aside from a couple trade requests that she had put off before leaving. This is what she put her focus on while she waited.

Knocking at the door, Seteth poked his head inside the office. “Good evening Byleth, I hope I'm not interrupting?” Looking up, Byleth set aside her quill and smiled. 

"Not at all, come in," she gestured to welcome him into her office.

Nudging the door open with his knee, Seteth carried a tray with their dinner. “I thought a hearty stew with crusty bread was in order. There is also some apple juice from the harvest not too long ago - the kitchen staff insisted I bring you some - as well as water. I thought the juice would be a nice change of pace from our usual tea.” Byleth's stomach let out a rumble of hunger.

"Oh, wow. That sounds wonderful, thank you." She stood from her desk and made her way over to the small table where she usually took her tea. "Join me?" 

“Of course I will,” he chuckled as he set the tray down. “While I'm certain you are starving, it wouldn't be best to try to eat all of this on your own.” Settling in the chair across from her, Seteth handed Byleth her plate before pouring the juice into glasses. Byleth accepted the food and smiled. 

"I got your note, by the way. When were you hoping to go on our date?" She asked as she blew some cold air onto the steaming stew. Once it was adequately cooled, she took a bite and smiled. 

Sipping his water, he tore a piece of bread before dipping it into his stew. “I was thinking maybe two days from now? We still have Sephy's birthday to plan and I know you want a few days to plan that.”

"That sounds good to me. But Sephy's birthday is still three weeks away. We have time."

“True, but we should give notice to the others as soon as we can, don't you think?"

"Absolutely. I will see about getting invitations to the celebration out soon." Byleth dipped her own bread in her stew. "How did today's meetings go? Anything to report?" 

“Nothing really, no. We should be receiving our shipment of hay for the horses and pegasi as well as feed for the wyverns. There are more food deliveries coming as harvesting continues and most of the repairs to the monastery are minor.”

"Speaking of, are you free to speak with Claude sometime tomorrow? He has some good news to share."

“Oh? Like how he plans to whisk my beloved daughter away with him to Almyra?” he chuckled. “Flayn asked for my permission to go with him.”

"At least she asked you first. But no, that's not what he has to say. I don't want to ruin his moment, so that's all I will say on the matter for now."

“Fair enough, I should be free for an hour around three or so. Anything else?”

"Nothing. Just...thank you for arranging things to spend time with Sephy. It felt good to get back to normal. Yesterday was a long day, and you have been nothing but wonderful. So thanks for that too."

“You're welcome...and it was nothing at all really.” He took a bite of his food and chewed thoughtfully until he finished. “Was there anything of a personal matter that you wished to speak to me about? I know you're trying to hide it but you know I know you better than that.” Byleth let out the breath she was holding.

"Oh thank the goddess you said something. I've had a lot on my mind. Again, yesterday was a very long day. I didn't expect things to go the way they did. I am not used to  _ feeling. _ Emotions are foreign to me. But...when I'm with you, I feel  _ everything _ . It's overwhelming and it's frightening. It's going to take some getting used to. I hope I haven't offended you."

Reaching over to place his hand atop hers, he gave it a gentle squeeze. “I should have seen this coming and I know it's a bit overwhelming, but you are allowed to feel and take in your emotions. Especially  _ this _ , which is asking you to open your heart up once more for a chance at love. It's frightening, like falling from the sky… It's taken me time to accept this emotion once more myself but I'm prepared to face it head on. And offend me, never.”

"It's why I wanted to move slowly. Feel the waters. But...it's not like we just met, and as difficult as it is to admit, I...I have had feelings for you for a long time. I suppose we should go at  _ our _ pace. Not dictated by social conventions."

“I can agree to that… I have had feelings for a long time but… I have seen you at your best, your worst and everything in between. Nothing you can do now could stop me from feeling things for you,” Seteth admitted with a shy smile as he turned to his food once more. Byleth also turned to her food. 

For once, her heart felt lighter than air.


	13. Firsts Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seteth and Byleth go on their first date. 
> 
> And get a little carried away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter and the previous one were originally one chapter. When it hit 10,000 words, Auron_Kale and I decided to split it into two chapters, hence why you're all getting two chapters in one day. Fair warning, this chapter is VERY NSFW (right at the end). Smut demanded to be written.
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

A couple days later in the afternoon, Byleth handed Sephy off to Flayn (and Claude, surprisingly), donned her most comfortable outfit (a simple white blouse, a skirt with shorts underneath, and knee high boots), and proceeded to the stables, where Seteth's note instructed her to meet him. It appeared as though she had arrived first, though, as Seteth was nowhere to be seen. His note had been dubious at best, as it simply instructed her to bring a change of clothes and to wear comfortable ones. She had no idea where they were going or what the plan was, but she had been experiencing butterflies in her stomach all morning. She was just happy to spend some time with Seteth. Alone.

Settling the tack on his wyvern, he patted the ancient beast affectionately on her side before laughing as she licked his hair. “Pebbles, that doesn't quite help my hair you know…” Reaching up to tame his hair once again, Seteth continued to secure the saddle before double-checking the saddle bags, which contained their picnic lunch and dessert, his spare change of clothes, a blanket to picnic on, their fishing rods and finally their bait. Securing the bags, he began humming as he gave Pebbles some attention.

Hearing Seteth's voice from inside the stable startled Byleth and she poked her head in to see if he was, in fact, there and if she had just missed him when she had arrived. She was greeted by her prime minister and his wyvern, the latter of which ears pricked up upon hearing Byleth enter the stable. The Queen approached the wyvern and patted her snout affectionately.

"Good afternoon, Pebbles. Good afternoon, Seteth. I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Byleth nervously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and observed the saddle bags. "That's a lot of stuff for a day trip."

“Well I thought it best to make the most of the day. Not to mention that it may be best to escape this heat… I have no idea why it is so warm today but perhaps it is a blessing in disguise. By the way, you look lovely today, your Grace," Seteth replied as he gave her a warm smile while taking her bag of clothes.

"Shall I saddle Sapphire? She can probably take some of that weight off Pebbles…" Byleth asked, pointing over her shoulder to her sleeping wyvern.

“Hmm… You can though do you think she wants to be woken up? Remember the last time you tried to wake her? She rolled over and nearly trapped me under her,” came the amused reply. “You had to bribe her with a few bushels of apples just to move an inch!”

Byleth couldn't help but laugh at the memory. "If I recall, _ you _ were the one who tried to wake her. She's a fickle creature. Not nearly as friendly as Pebbles, here."

“She tried to trap me because she _ loves _ me so much, you know that,” Seteth laughed as he walked over to Sapphire and yelped as the sleeping wyvern moved her massive “arm” and wrapped it around the Saint. Byleth smiled and approached the wyvern, then reached into her satchel and removed an apple, handing it to the sleepy wyvern, who promptly let go of Seteth. 

"I came prepared today. I figured we'd take separate Wyverns. That way neither of them are lonely while we are together."

“Fair enough. You can wake her while I get her tack and saddle ready?” Byleth nodded and rubbed Sapphire's snout gently, scratching in just the right spot. The wyvern opened her mouth in a yawn and her big blue eyes opened. 

"Hi, Saph. You want to go for a flight?" She asked the beast, who blinked a couple more times before standing. "Atta girl."

As Byleth gently tended to her wyvern, Seteth quickly secured the tack and saddle before wordlessly taking Byleth's satchel of apples and secured it. Scratching under the beast's chin, he swore he heard a whining sound emanating from Pebbles. “I can hear you whining Peb… Some might think I don't give you enough attention.”

"Goddess forbid that your master give another wyvern attention, huh, Pebbles?" Byleth added as she approached Seteth's wyvern and detached the pack that housed the fishing rods and attached it to Sapphire. She grabbed an apple from her satchel and fed it to Pebbles, who gratefully took it.

“Apparently so,” he mock sighed as he gave her a few carrots to both wyverns before taking the reins. “Now that you two have had your snacks, shall we get going? We still have a ways to go to our destination.”

"Where are we going, anyway? I don't think you ever told me."

Leading them outside, Seteth climbed into the saddle and shot the Queen a smirk. “It's a surprise… Don't you trust me?”

"Of course I trust you. That has nothing to do with this. I just need to know what direction we're going."

Shaking his head, he let out a low whistle that Sapphire immediately responded to with a purr. Patting Pebbles once more, the Saint and wyvern took to the skies. “Sapphire knows where to go! Just trust us!” Byleth tugged on Sapphire's reins and quickly came up beside Seteth and Pebbles. She didn't know where they were going, but she did know that as long as she was with Seteth, she'd be happy.

\--

Taking a deep breath, Seteth relished in the smell of the salty coastal air as he lead the way to a relatively isolated patch of beach. Having found this particular spot many centuries ago, he smiled as his private sanctuary remained relatively untouched even with the passage of time. Landing safely onto the sand, Seteth smiled widely as he took in Byleth’s excited expression as she too took in a deep breath of the salty air. Sapphire landed next to Pebbles and didn't even wait for Byleth to dismount before settling into the warm sand and falling asleep. Byleth dismounted the wyvern and took note as her boots sunk into the sand as well. She removed them and put them into her bag of clothes, then padded over to Seteth.

"What is this place? It's beautiful!" She complimented looking around.

“Isn't it? I found it long ago while we lived on the coast… It was just my private place, neither Flayn or my late wife knew of this as it's only accessible by the water. I came here to have my own private time and reconnect with nature. Despite lacking the ability to transform, I can still feel the earth’s energies and often would simply meditate amongst the elements… When I needed to escape every now and then, I come straight here. Sharing this with you however… You're the only other person to know that it exists,” Seteth replied quietly. Taking off his own boots, he tossed them onto the sand before removing the packs from Pebbles. Patting her side, the great beast bent her head and touched her forehead to his. “And you… You can go catch yourself a feast before your nap, because we both know that's exactly what you've been planning to do.”

Letting out a contented purr, Pebbles bounded away happily before setting off to find her own lunch and dinner, leaving the others behind.

"Seteth, I don't know what to say. That you would share something so private and special with me...thank you. It means the world to me." She clapped her hands together and looked around awkwardly. "So, what's the plan for today?"

Spreading out the blanket, he proceeded to unpack the bag with their picnic as well as a couple of extra waterskins full of fresh water. Once satisfied, he made his way to the rods and also pulled out a bag of live bait. “Fish then lunch? Also, you're very welcome. I think this can become a place of sanctuary for you as well if you wish it?”

"I wouldn't want to take over your personal spot. Besides, anywhere I'm with Sephy is my sanctuary," she smiled gently and took a seat on the blanket, staring out at the rolling waves. Pebbles was not too far off shore, playing in the water. Or perhaps she was hunting. "That sounds good, although I wouldn't mind an apple or something to munch on. That was a surprisingly long journey."

“In case you were wondering if she's playing or hunting? It's a bit of both. She's developed an affinity for water and loves to roll around in the sand - helps to scratch some hard to reach places I believe… And do what you want. I admit that I'm a bit rusty when it comes to dates, but I think letting you do what's comfortable for you is what matters to me.”

Byleth reached out a hand to Seteth. "Seteth, come here." She said. She wanted to feel his hand in hers before continuing, so she wiggled her fingers. 

Making his way to her, he grasped her hand in his and twined their fingers together, musing at how his own hand dwarfed her own. “Yes? Have I said something wrong or offended you in any way? My apologies if so…”

"No, no. You have done nothing wrong, and nothing to offend me. I just wanted to tell you to relax. Take a deep breath. I am happy to be here with you, so don't put so much thought into it. Keep in mind that I haven't been on a proper date...ever. I have no expectations."

“Wait… You mean Dimitri never-” he began before instantly shutting up out of offending Byleth but the hand on his cheek told him otherwise. “I'm sorry… I had assumed that he had courted you and…”

"He was going to...we spent time together, of course, just...nothing like this. If there had been no war, I'm certain we would have courted properly." She sighed rubbed Seteth's cheek with her thumb. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be talking about my late husband while on a date with you. Bad form. Shall we fish?" She stood and collected the bait and one of the rods, then turned to Seteth, waiting for him to join her.

Swallowing a breath, he nodded slowly as he made his way to her. Feeling her rest her head against his arm, he sighed. “I'm not offended just… Sad? I don't know… I'm not exactly the right person when it comes to romance, I fumbled my way through my own and even that one was a bit of a mad rush due to lust overtaking logic. We did fall in love properly but… Let's just say Flayn was initially due to _ irresponsibility _ on my part…” Seteth chuckled quietly.

"What was her name?" Byleth asked. "I don't think you ever told me."

Closing his eyes, Seteth could recall the lingering scent of water lilies and cotton blossoms in the air. Her bright hazel eyes and warm smile always brought a grin to his face, as he was so very glad that Flayn took in most of her features though she obviously took after him in the ear department. “Rosalyn… Her name was Rosalyn. She was, by appearance, a few years my senior and I fell head over heels in love with her. Our romance was a bit of a whirlwind, due to me still being relatively young and rebellious. While we had planned for a quiet wedding in our near future… Our _ lust _ got the better of us and we had to marry sooner than we thought. Still, despite being young parents, we made it work and were very much in love.”

Byleth thought about her own marriage, and how it had been kept quiet. How she and Dimitri had known each other for barely six months before marrying. She wondered what life with him would have been like if the war hadn't taken him from her. She loved her life now, but seeing her husband in her daughter's features...it was painful in its own way. 

"Rosalyn, hm? She sounds like she was beautiful."

“Very much so, Flayn takes after her for the most part actually, though her coloring also reminds me of Seiros when she was Flayn's age.” Staring out to the horizon, he briefly registered the kiss to his bicep as Byleth nuzzled against it lightly. “So you see… Our romantic experiences are not _ too _ unlike one another, are they? No matter… We are free to make ours as we see fit, so I say this to you: whatever makes you happy will make me happy. You need not be anything else to me except as you are. Ashen Demon or Queen, you are still Byleth to me, and that's what matters.”

"_ You _ make me happy." She murmured quietly against his arm. "When I'm with you, I _ feel _ ** _. _ **It's something I'm not experienced with, so I hope you'll forgive me if I make a few mistakes." She let go of his arm and moved into the water, about knee deep, then took the bag of bait and expertly baited her line. "Would you like me to bait your hook?"

Giving her a laugh, he shook his head while smiling brightly. “Though I appreciate it, I did finally learn how to bait my own hook thanks to Leonie. I think she took pity on me and decided to teach me how. Just so that you don't think I'm _ completely useless _when it comes to fishing,” he teased.

"I didn't think that until you said something about it," she teased, bumping his arm gently with hers. Casting her line, Byleth stood quietly as she waited for a fish to bite. "That was nice of Leonie, though. My father taught me how. We often fished for food when we were on the road." 

“Leonie taught me while you were missing…” he murmured quietly. “I suppose it was to take our minds off of...things.” Byleth wanted to say something, but suddenly she felt a tug on her line. 

"Goddess! A big one on my first try! Ocean fishing is exciting!" She said excitedly as she tugged on the line, trying to reel it in. "A little help please?" She looked to Seteth as she struggled. 

Inwardly chuckling at her form of “deception”, he smoothly stood behind her and grasped the rod. “As you requested, your Grace.” He was so warm and firm behind her, Byleth could feel her cheeks growing warm. 

"Okay, ready? One, two, three, REEL!" She chanted, using their combined strength to pull the fish closer to shore. Two more pulls, and the fish was successfully flopping around in the sand. It had to be at least two feet long.

“Well now, Flayn would be fed for at least two days with this catch I think.” Seteth grinned happily as he “accidentally” nudged her, sending her into the water. “Oops?” Byleth spit out some salt water and pushed back her wet hair.

"Oh no, you've woken the beast now." She smiled and stood, pulling him into the water with her own surprising strength.

“Now is that strength of the Goddess or of the Boar?” Came the playful reply as he swam away from her. Byleth waded in until she was waist deep, then swam farther in, chasing after Seteth.

"That's the strength of someone who wanted revenge," she said, pushing water at Seteth to splash him.

“Is that so? I'm sure Sephy can splash harder than you are right now,” he smirked devilishly as he charged at her, picked her up easily and tossed her into the deeper water before running for the shore. Byleth emerged from the water laughing and swam towards the shore as well. 

"Now I know why you said to bring a change of clothes!" She called after him.

Peeling off his wet shirt and trousers, he placed an easy hand on his hip and grinned. “Oh of course, but I don't think you're done just yet!” Dashing past her, he motioned for her to join him back in the water. Upon reaching the shore, Byleth stripped off her outer blouse and skirt, leaving her in just an undershirt and shorts that clung to her form and revealed far too much. She joined him back in the water and splashed him much more forcefully, laughing all the while. 

Splashing water back at her, he occasionally picked her up and threw her into the deeper water as they played around, but she always came back and tried to pull him under whenever she got the chance. At one point, his hand strayed and rested lower than intended onto her rear. Kneading the flesh, he pinked as he realized just what he was touching before removing his hand instantly and swimming a safe distance away. Byleth hadn't even registered what he had done until he was too far away for her to splash. Raising her arms above her head, she stretched, popping her back. 

"Are you getting hungry? I'm getting hungry." 

Avoiding staring at her breasts, Seteth looked at the water and nodded. “Yes… You can go ahead and I’ll follow shortly.” Byleth nodded and made her way to shore, ringing out her hair into the sand. She was soaked to the skin, but it felt good in the heat. Sitting on the blanket, she opened the picnic basket to prepare their lunch.

Making his way out of the water, Seteth looked up as he heard a loud whistle in his direction. Blushing slightly, he saw Byleth wink at him as he walked to the blanket and sat down a small distance from her. Taking the food she offered him, the pair ate in companionable silence while sharing small talk in between. Sometime later, Seteth took a drink from the waterskin and stretched his arms. “I don’t know about you, but I feel myself growing drowsy from the warm sun… I hate to admit it, but I almost feel like a nap is in order. How about you?”

"I think that sounds lovely. We can give our clothing time to dry." She smiled at him and leaned back on the blanket. 

“Think Sapphire will provide some shade for us if we ask?”

"I think we'll have to go to her. She doesn't look like she's keen on moving any time soon." 

“Right then, let’s pack up the food so that we can bring the blanket with us. Sapphire probably won’t mind if we drape our clothes over her to dry as well.” Byleth nodded and collected her blouse and skirt from the ground, along with Seteth's shirt and trousers. 

"Sounds good to me." She made her way over to Sapphire and rubbed her side, feeling the beast breathe under her hand. After laying out their clothes on her back, Byleth sat against her wyvern's side, right in the shade. 

“Comfy?” Byleth nodded and patted the sand next to her for Seteth to sit. “You’re certain?”

"We're on a date aren't we? Don't question it, just join me."

Letting out a breath, he moved to sit next to her before she moved his arm and slung it around her shoulders, allowing her to rest against him comfortably. “By...leth?” came the uncertain question.

"Hm?" Came the quiet response from the Queen.

“I… nevermind…” he muttered as he tried to settle down. Byleth shrugged and leaned into him, and she was soon asleep. 

\---

The sun was setting when Byleth woke, still leaning against Seteth. How long had she slept, she found herself wondering. Her clothes were dry and stiff, and she moved to stretch her equally stiff limbs. Standing, Byleth collected hers and Seteth's clothing from Sapphire's back and packed them away in the saddle bag. The setting sun reflected off the water and it made Byleth want to jump right back in, even though she was finally dry. Perhaps there was a way she could still swim again without wetting her smallclothes. She looked at Seteth. Would he object if she did a little bit of skinny dipping? He _ was _ still asleep after all. She could strip and be in the water by the time he woke.

Byleth looked out at the water again. That settled it. She removed her undershirt, shorts, breast wrap and panties, and laid them in a neat pile on the blanket, then ran for the water, diving in and sighing as the cool water made contact with her skin. Yes, this was just what she needed.

Awakening due to the loss of warmth next to him, Seteth let out a yawn just as he heard Pebbles snore loudly. Shaking his head, he looked towards the water and saw Byleth’s form silhouetted against the setting sun. Grinning, he proceeded to get to his feet before noticing the neat pile of clothes atop the blanket, Byleth’s panties resting on top of said pile. “Wha- Did she just…” Pinching the bridge of his nose, the Saint pondered the choice before him until he hooked his fingers under the waistband of his smallclothes and pulled downward. Stepping out of his smallclothes, he felt a lightness in his heart that he had not felt in a very long time as he raced towards the water.

Byleth didn't take notice of Seteth until she heard splashing water from behind her. She turned and saw that he had joined her in the water. 

"Before you say anything, I'm guessing that you saw my clothes on the shore. I'm only comfortable with this because I've already seen you in such a state of undress, and it's only fair that you get to see me once." Her breasts were hidden under the water, but if she were to stand, they would be visible.

Feeling his mouth go dry, he took in her form before grasping her hand and led them into deeper water. Treading water next to her, he moved in front of her and smiled. “You’re beautiful. Motherhood has only made you more beautiful in my eyes, if I am being honest with myself…”

"I've only gained weight since Sephy was born…" Byleth muttered. "I have not been keeping up with my training." 

“Do you think that matters to me? I see a strong and beautiful woman who is not only Queen but a true warrior as well. I see strength in your muscles, a litheness in your curves and wisdom in your eyes. You are a woman, a mother, a warrior and a Queen. Never forget that.” Byleth kicked her way over to Seteth and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing her breasts right up against him. 

"As long as I have you, I never will." She smiled and kissed him sweetly.

Returning her kiss, he held her close before placing his hands on her cheeks as he pulled away. Smiling, he looked her in the eye once more. “May I?”

If they weren't on a date, Byleth probably would have said no. However, they were on a date and Byleth really wanted to. She nodded.

Nodding back, he caressed her cheeks with his thumbs before leaning in to kiss her sweetly as he could feel his body responding to the closeness of her body against him.

Byleth pressed a little closer, kissing him back eagerly. She didn't want to rush things, however, she could feel him against her. He was just as eager as she was. They didn't have to go far...just a little bit…

"You can touch them if you want…" she whispered in his ear upon breaking the kiss.

Staring wide-eyed at her admission, Seteth felt words escape him as he felt her hand on his wrist and guided it towards her breast. Once he felt the pliant flesh in his hand, he kneaded it gently as his thumb brushed against her nipple, freezing slightly as she let out a squeak of surprise. “I’m so-” he began but stopped as the grip on his wrist tightened slightly.

"Do that again...please…" she requested meekly. She hadn't been touched in such a fashion for nearly two years. She needed more.

Shuddering as let out the breath he didn’t realize he was holding, Seteth began to knead her breasts once again before rolling and lightly pinching her sensitive nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Feeling slightly emboldened, he began to trail kisses down her jaw and neck before nuzzling against her neck as his other hand paid attention to her other breast. Byleth let out a shuddering breath and leaned into his touch, savoring every sensation. Yes, she definitely felt alive with Seteth. 

As he nuzzled into her shoulder, Seteth could feel instincts long buried clawing their way to the surface. Growling lightly, he bit the junction of where her neck and shoulders met. Hearing Byleth’s moan ringing in his ears, he applied a bit more pressure before dragging his tongue over the welt and sucked on her skin. Alternating between sucking on the skin and lathing his tongue against the bite, Seteth finally let go before he freed one of Byleth’s breasts and trapped the now-taut nipple between his teeth and sucked firmly. 

Byleth's head fell back and she let out a moan, savoring the feeling of Seteth's mouth on her. Her nipples were already sensitive thanks to breastfeeding, but this was an entirely new feeling. "_ Oh _. More. Please." She said in between moans.

Biting firmly, he sucked on her nipple hard as his other hand continued squeezed and pinched her other nipple. His free hand slid down Byleth’s side before once again resting on her hip momentarily until it slid over and rested on her butt. Using his knee, he nudged her legs apart as his thigh lightly skimmed across her inner thigh.

"We…" Byleth began, her voice trembling. "We should not… Go too far…"

Feeling Byleth shudder, Seteth gave the nipple in his mouth one last lick, making sure to drag his tongue slowly across the sensitive nub before letting go with a loud ‘pop’. Moving his hands, he wrapped them around her waist and held her close as he rested his forehead against hers. “You are… right. I apologize…” he whispered before she kissed his cheek. 

"I apologize as well. I got carried away." She smiled. "Although, there is one thing I'd like to do, if you are okay with it. It involves returning to shore." 

“Anything for you,” he smiled back as they shared one more quick kiss before separating and swimming for the shore. Returning to the blanket, Byleth looked down at Seteth's crotch. He was very clearly aroused. She too was aroused, it was just less obvious.

"I think this will benefit us both," she said, her fingers ghosting over his erection. "Sit down, won't you?" 

Doing as he was told, he let out a slight hiss as he felt her breath across his erection while gently pressing him down to lie on the blanket. “By…”

"Shh. Just relax…" she whispered as she leaned close to observe him much closer than she had the first time she had seen him. He was larger than average, although she had only seen one other in her life. Settling between his legs, she leaned in close and kissed the tip experimentally. 

Groaning, Seteth threaded his fingers through Byleth’s mint locks and combed through them gently to remove any knots while keeping himself from thrusting upwards into her mouth. Byleth wrapped her hand around Seteth's length. It was heavy and hot in her hand. "How's this? Or would you perhaps prefer…?" she leaned forward and trapped his cock between her breasts. "This."

“Fuck By fuck!” Seteth swore as Byleth’s lips enveloped the swollen tip of his cock while the length was pillowed between her generous breasts. Feeling her tongue as she sucked him lewdly, he let out a guttural moan as his grip on her hair tightened. Despite his fantasies, Seteth never believed that Byleth would be doing this to him yet here they were, on a secluded beach while twilight approached. If he wasn’t sure that he was wholly in love with the woman before him, hearing her lusty moans as she tended to his cock was definitely a sign.

Byleth, on the other hand, was fully enjoying herself, despite her own arousal that was currently not being tended to. She didn't understand what had come over her, only that she was inebriated on lust and love for Seteth. She wanted to make him feel good, and judging by the string of curse words that occasionally left his mouth, she knew that she was doing _ something _right at least. There was something about being on a secluded beach, where no one would interrupt. No crying babies, no guards or servants. They could be as loud and unhinged as they wished. 

He felt dizzy, dizzy with love and lust for his Queen. His Queen who was _ definitely _ enjoying herself more as her mouth descended further down his shafts while moaning want only. Seteth wanted nothing more than to service her needs, but she was currently hellbent on taking care of his needs. Just as he was halfway down her throat, he growled before thrusting upwards, his instincts getting the better of him. “Fucking hell Byleth! Goddess you feel so _ fucking good _…” He moaned loudly without care. Though he knew he wouldn't last too much longer, the Saint was determined to practice his own patience and let his Queen dictate the pace.

Byleth pulled back a small amount and focused on servicing him with her breasts rather than her mouth. She wanted to feel him release all over her breasts. She didn't know why she wanted that specifically, all she knew was that she wanted it. Seteth's cursing and moaning only pushed her forward still. Her breathing was shallow and quick, and she could feel him growing harder still between her breasts.

"Come whenever you're ready…" she said, not letting up her pace. "Just let go…"

Gritting his teeth, Seteth felt his control fraying at the seams as Byleth continued rubbing her breasts over his cock. Just as he was nearly there, he felt a tiny kitten lick along his glans which practically broke him. “BYLETH!” he half yelled, half moaned as he finally came over her breasts and her face. Breathing heavily, he struggled to pull himself up to rest on his knees as she loomed over him. Looking upwards, he blinked but couldn’t keep the satisfied grin off his face, “I...wow, you look…” She leaned down and kissed him, not waiting for him to finish his statement.

Kissing her back, Seteth eased Byleth onto the blanket before moving to hover over her. Taking in her glistening skin, due to his cum and her sweat, he gave her a quick peck on the lips before making his way down her body. Kissing down her throat, he paused once more to see the bruised welt that he had marked her with and nibbled at the mark, causing her to gasp. Giving it a lick, he moved to the valley between her breasts and lovingly kissed the spot over where her heart remained, which caused Byleth to suddenly keep his head still and in place. “By?”

"Did you ever notice that I don't have a heartbeat?" She asked quietly. "I know I told you, but...you've never been this close before."

Swallowing, he nodded. “Rhea.” Byleth was silent for a moment. She felt an ache in her chest at the mention of the former Archbishop. She didn't want to think about that now. She wanted to focus on Seteth. Tugging gently on his hair to pull him lower as a hint, she settled back on the blanket and opened her legs to him.

Taking the hint, Seteth moved to settle between her legs as he continued exploring her body once more. Smirking as he avoided her breasts, he settled for tweaking both nipples with his fingers, causing Byleth to squeak before she playfully swatted his arm. “I gave them plenty of attention already you know… Don’t be greedy.” Smiling at her once more, he opted instead to place a lingering kiss over her stomach before moving southward.

"Are you going to just tease me?" She moaned breathlessly. "Please...I need more…" 

“Even after all this time, still so impatient…” he teased as he finally rested between her legs and gave her very swollen clit a tiny lick. Byleth took her lower lip into her mouth and bit down, trying her very best not to scream. She was used to touching herself, so feeling Seteth between her legs was simply divine. 

Easing both of her legs over his shoulders, Seteth proceeded to service Byleth in the same manner she did to him but with a touch of more reverence. He licked, nipped and suckled at both her clit and lips before slipping his tongue inside of her as he proceeded to eat her out. Soon one and then two fingers began to thrust in and out of her but the moment he felt one of her heels digging into his shoulder blades he paused momentarily. “Is it too much for you?”

"N-no...not too much." She ground out, letting out a particularly loud moan. "_ Faster… _"

Resuming, he added a third finger before thrusting faster, causing her to moan breathlessly as he continued to work. “Goddess you're absolutely _ stunning _right now…” 

Byleth had yet to fully let go until this point. She had been reserved but willing until now. That third finger unraveled her completely and she turned into a blushing, stuttering, panting mess. She was so close, if he would just hit her in the right spot, she'd come. Maybe he was avoiding it on purpose to drag this out.

Smirking mischievously at her, Seteth took pity on his Queen and sucked hard on her clit as he thrusted his fingers deep inside one last time. Byleth let out a screech as she came around his fingers, her walls clenching down on his fingers and soaking them and his hand thoroughly. 

Coming down from her orgasm, Byleth laid on the blanket, her chest heaving, and stared up at the sky. She was certain that was the most intense orgasm she had ever had. There were little stars in her vision, and she was pleasantly warm. She eventually sat up and stretched, then stood, making her way over to their bags to retrieve their changes of clothes. 

"It's getting late. We should head back soon…" she said, though her voice was laced with disappointment. "...would you like to…" she bit her lip. How was she supposed to ask him what she wanted? "Perhaps...stay in my quarters...tonight?" She pulled her panties on, then secured her breast wrap. She slid her dress on over that. It was just a simple blue gown, comfortable and light.

“Are you sure that is what you want?” Seteth asked quietly as he got up to pull on his smallclothes before changing into a lighter pair of trousers and a simple tunic. Feeling her arms around his neck, she nuzzled against his chest and felt his heart steadily beating. 

"Of course it is. That nap we took? It was the best sleep I've gotten in months. Besides, considering what we just did? It seems like the next logical step." 

Bending down to place a kiss on her forehead, he smiled. “Then...yes. I would be honored to stay the night with you.” Byleth smiled and stepped away, starting to pack up their things. As she did so, she looked at Seteth.

"So...should we talk about what this means for us?" 

“I think…” Seteth grinned as he helped to pack up as well. “...that this would make us a couple_ , _wouldn't it?”

"Only if you ask me properly." She teased as she collected the fishing rods.

Once he secured their monster of a catch - which the two of them had packed up just after their lunch - to an enchanted bag that was meant to keep certain foods cold, Seteth made his way over to Byleth. Taking her hand, he kissed it. “Byleth, my Queen, would you do me, your lowly Prime Minister, the honor of courting you?” Byleth didn't even have to think on the matter.

"Yes, of course I will." She smiled brightly and leaned in to kiss him. 

Kissing her back, he relished in holding her tight. “Thank you… You don't know how much this means to me, though… I _ think _you probably do actually.”

"If it means as much to you as it does to me, then I think I do." She stepped away from their embrace. "Come on, let's head home."

Nodding, the pair set about waking their sleeping wyverns - with Pebbles being easier to awaken than Sapphire as usual. Once they were both awake and bribed, the pair set off for Garreg Mach once more.

\---

It was late when they arrived home, almost midnight according to the monastery's clock. There were still a few people lingering, but the grounds were quiet. Byleth collected their clothes and belongings, and left Seteth to grab the fish and fishing tools. 

"I'm going to check on Sephy," she whispered to him as she passed by. "I'll see you in my quarters later, though?" 

“Yes though… May I clean up in your washroom? I thought it'd be faster this way.”

"Yes, you may," she smiled at him. "Take your sleep clothes with you this time. If I see you know what again, there's no promises that I'll be able to keep my hands off you anymore."

Smirking, he learned in close and whispered, “...but maybe I don't _ want _ you to…” He took in her stunned silence before taking off, “See you in a bit!” Byleth sighed and followed after him after a couple moments. Yes, he certainly made her feel alive.


	14. Firsts Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating a time of peace, as well as Persephone's first birthday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm introducing a fair amount of post-game pairings in this chapter. I'll be adding tags for them later.
> 
> The pairings are: Hilda/Caspar, Sylvain/Felix, Leonie/Lorenz, Claude/Flayn, Dedue/Mercedes, Cyril and Lysithea.
> 
> We also introduced a few children. 
> 
> Please enjoy!

Byleth paced up and down the hallway just inside the monastery's main entrance. The feast was prepared, the dining hall was decorated, and everyone was due to arrive within the hour. She just didn't know why she was nervous. Everything was going to be great for Persephone's first birthday, after all. Everyone had been so understanding and supportive through the setup process. 

“By? You doing okay?” Came the amused yet concerned question as Seteth was letting Sephy walk around as they waited with Byleth. The Queen turned to her partner and daughter and smiled nervously. 

"Yes, yes. I'm fine. I just want everything to go well for the birthday girl. It's the first major event we've hosted since the end of the war...I haven't seen some of the people who will be attending is almost two years. It's just a little nerve-wracking." 

Picking up Sephy, Seteth smiled as he held the birthday girl in his arms. “Sephy? Can you give Mama a kiss and a hug? I think she could use it right now.” Sephy giggled happily and held out her chubby arms to her mother. Byleth took her daughter into her arms and held her close. 

"Hey Birthday Girl. Are you excited to get lots of attention today?" She cooed. Sephy wrapped her arms around her mother's neck in a hug.

"Mama!" She screeched happily. Byleth kissed her daughter on the cheek and handed her back to Seteth.

Taking Sephy back, Seteth gave Byleth a kiss on her hair and wrapped an arm around her in a loose hug. “It will be fine, By. You need not worry too much, it will stress you and Sephy out. I was thinking, perhaps Sephy and I will take a walk in the garden while you take care of whatever else is needed?” 

"Well, that's certainly not what I expected to see upon walking into the monastery for the first time in two years…" a familiar voice rang out from behind Byleth. The Queen turned to see Hilda and Caspar, the former with a blue haired infant on her hip. Byleth smiled brightly.

"Hilda! Caspar! It's so good to see you!" The couple made their way up the steps and Byleth greeted each of them with a hug. "Did you guys have a good trip?" 

"Yes, we did. Fairly uneventful." Caspar responded. "Holden, can you say hello to Sephy?" He asked the little boy who was currently latched to his mother's side.

"Hi…" the boy murmured before burying his head in Hilda's armpit.

“Sephy? Can you say hello back to Holden?” Seteth asked gently while Sephy was waving at the boy.

“Hi!” chirped Sephy before she waved at Holden once more before snuggling against Seteth’s robe once again. As Hilda passed by Byleth, she leaned in to whisper in her ear. 

"I expect _ details _ about this later…" she hissed before walking over to Seteth to greet him properly. "Hey Seteth! It's been too long!" She smiled brightly. "You haven't changed a bit!"

“And you, Hilda, have changed for the better as motherhood suits you. Caspar, it appears that fatherhood has blessed you as well?”

"Yeah, well," Caspar scratched behind his head. "Holden is certainly the best thing that has happened to us in recent years, even if he did surprise us a bit. I love being a dad, though!"

“I know _ exactly _what you mean… But I would not trade being a father for anything.” Caspar looked between Seteth and Byleth. 

"Well, the closest you came up until now was taking care of Flayn as her big brother, right?" Caspar asked. He clearly didn't know the true nature of their relationship. 

"The party is in the dining hall, but you two are the first to arrive," Byleth explained. That's when she noticed the look that Hilda was giving her. "Seteth and Sephy were just about to go for a walk in the gardens. Why don't you and Holden join them, Caspar?" Caspar accepted his son from his wife and moved towards Seteth.

Nodding at Caspar while he shifted Sephy to his other arm, Seteth led the way towards the garden. “Mm-hmm indeed. Raising Flayn certainly gave me practice when it came time to help Byleth in raising Sephy. You can never gain too much practice or experience really…”

"You're telling me! Being a dad is fun but difficult. Especially with this one," he poked Holden in the stomach which forced the little boy to giggle happily. Once the men and the babies were out of earshot, Hilda approached Byleth. 

"Explain. Now. Sephy is _ obviously _ not Seteth's biological daughter." Byleth looked over her shoulder. 

"You're right. She's Dimitri's daughter." Hilda gaped. "Dimitri passed away before I even knew that I was expecting her. Seteth stepped in to help." 

"He's doing more than that, isn't he? I saw the way he looked at you, the way he referred to you with affection. How long have you two been together?" 

"Officially? A few weeks. We haven't announced anything yet, though." Hilda crossed her arms over her chest, trying to put the pieces together. A smirk crossed the Pink haired girl's face.

"Have you slept with him yet?"

"What? No! I mean, we share a bed but that's about it." 

"That's so lame! Have you done _ anything _ besides kiss him? Or have you not even done _ that _ yet?" 

"We've kissed! Lots of times. Why am I even talking about this with you? My romantic life is none of your business." 

"Yeah, but you need to talk to _ someone _ don't you?" Byleth sighed. 

"There's a lot to it, Hilda. Besides, how can I trust that you won't run off and tell everyone you meet?" 

"That's harsh, Your Majesty. I've improved a lot from my school days. Ask Caspar!"

"Somehow, I doubt that, Hilda," A male voice spoke amusedly from behind the two women. Byleth looked to see Claude ascending the steps with Flayn on his arm. 

"Good timing, Claude. Hello Flayn, welcome home. Did you have a good time in Almyra?" Byleth savored the change of subject.

"Yes, I did! Claude was an excellent host." Byleth noticed how close Flayn stood to Claude and how she bore a ring on her middle finger that she most certainly had not been wearing when she left for Almyra.

"I'm glad to hear it. You'll have to tell me all about your trip later," Byleth said with a smile. "And you have perfect timing. Did you bring the centerpieces?" 

"Absolutely. They're in the caravan. We asked a few guards to take them inside," Claude said. Hilda pouted. "What's with the face, Hilda?"

"You interrupted my conversation about Byleth's love life!" She said. Claude and Byleth exchanged looks and Claude turned back to Hilda. 

"Come on, Hilda. Why don't you help me and Flayn set the centerpieces and I'll get you all caught up on what's been going on." As the three of them passed by, Byleth mouthed a silent 'thank you' to Claude. Not five minutes passed before the sound of small feet was heard and Byleth suddenly had a little girl latched onto her waist.

"Auntie By!" A tiny voice said into her skirt. Byleth laughed and patted the head of the little girl.

"Hello Addy, it's good to see you. Where is your sister and your fathers?" Adeline Fraldarius-Gautier looked up at her 'aunt' and grinned.

"They're still getting stuff out of the carriage. But Dad said I could come inside and say hi!" The girl looked around. "Where is Sephy?" 

"She's in the gardens." Addy nodded and turned as she watched a short haired young girl ascend the steps with a couple of wrapped boxes in her arms.

"Hello Sam, that's a lot of stuff. Do you need help carrying?" Byleth asked. Samantha Fraldarius-Gautier shook her head, no. 

"That's okay Aunt By, I've got it. Dad and Papa told me to ask where I can put these." 

"There's a table set up in the dining hall. Why don't you and Addy help set up centerpieces with Claude, Hilda, and Flayn?"

"Auntie Flayn is here?" Addy chirped. "Yay! Come on Sam!" Byleth laughed as the younger girl took off running towards the dining hall with her big sister following. Shortly after, their fathers came up the stairs. Felix held a box in his arms, and Sylvain had a bouquet of flowers in his hands.

"Felix! Sylvain! I'm so glad you could make it!" Byleth greeted. The redhead held out the flowers to Byleth which she accepted happily. 

"Thank you for having us, Your Majesty. I hope the girls were polite," Sylvain said with a sheepish grin. "I know that Addy can be a handful sometimes."

"They were very polite. They just headed towards the dining hall. I still think it's amazing that you two took them in. They're wonderful young ladies."

"Very good. We will join them, then," Felix said with a curt nod. Sylvain nodded and followed after Felix. Byleth watched them leave, but only until she heard more footsteps. 

"Easy now, darling…" Byleth peered down the steps to see a very pregnant Bernadetta being assisted by Ferdinand as they ascended the stairs. Thea hadn't been kidding. Once they reached the top, Byleth grinned brightly.

"Bernie! Ferdinand! Welcome, I'm glad you could make it!" Byleth greeted. "How are you feeling?" 

"Out of breath, achy, ready for these babies to be out of me?" Bernadetta groaned. "But I'm good otherwise."

“Oh darling, you’re doing splendidly all things considered,” encouraged Ferdinand as he beamed at his wife.

"Big words coming from the person responsible…" Bernadetta murmured under her breath bitterly. Knowing Bernadetta, Byleth supposed that she would rather be at home resting, Ferdinand had been the one to send his RSVP. 

"Ferdinand, why don't you take your lovely wife into the dining hall? We will be having cake and sweets as soon as the rest of the guests arrive." She smiled at the couple and watched as Bernadetta practically started drooling at the mention of cake. 

"That's why I dragged myself out of bed. I did it for Sephy and I did it for the cake," Bernadetta said with a smile. Byleth watched as Ferdinand continued to assist her towards the dining hall, despite her objections and insistence that "I can still walk, I just don't like doing it."

Byleth could hear the energetic greetings of more of her former students from the bottom of the stairs. She could recognize Leonie and Rapahel's voices from a mile away. They were the first to come up the stairs out of the bunch. They were followed quickly by Mercedes who was on Dedue's arm. Byleth could see a small baby bump under Mercedes's gown and cloak, but she didn't have a chance to say anything before Cyril and Lysithea came racing up the stairs. She only briefly caught Lysithea saying something about not missing the sweets. She made a personal note to talk to the Duscur man and his wife at length later on. 

Everything seemed to pass by in a rush from there. Byleth was happy to welcome all of her former students and friends back to Garreg Mach for the celebration. She was even happier to see that all of them were alive and well following the war. Before she knew it, the party was in full swing, and she stood at the head of the dining hall watching the festivities. It certainly wasn't the largest event that Garreg Mach had hosted, but it was still sizable. She was due to make a short speech to welcome everyone soon, but for now, she was content with letting everyone enjoy themselves and catch up with their former classmates. 

The gift table was overflowing with colorful bouquets and brightly wrapped boxes. Persephone would undoubtedly have a lot of fun with that later on. Just seeing everyone together again filled Byleth's chest with warmth. This era of peace was something she intended to make last for a long, long time. For her daughter, for all of the children of Fódlan, for her friends and family and loved ones.

Finally, the time came for Byleth to make her speech. She tapped the side of her glass with a fork to quiet the room, and once all the attention was on her, she smiled. 

"Welcome honored guests. I can hardly believe that it's been nearly two years since the end of the war. It is so wonderful to have everyone back here at Garreg Mach to celebrate this, as well as the first birthday of my daughter, Persephone. As many of you know, she is the daughter of our late Prince, Dimitri Alexandre Blayddid. I know that he would have loved more than anything to be here to celebrate this occasion. However, to be surrounded by friends and family on this day means the world to me and my daughter. I hope you all enjoy yourselves. Thank you," Byleth smiled as the room erupted into applause and things quickly returned to their previous state of mingling.

\---

Some time after the speech, Seteth had managed to find Byleth chatting with several of her former students. Not wanting to intrude, he opted to head outside for some air.

“Fancy running into you out here…”

“Mmm… Though to be honest, I am surprised you let my daughter out of your sight…”

Laughing, Claude moved to stand next to Seteth's side and patted his shoulder. “She threatened me to let her see the others or else.”

“And all of you thought _ I _was the one in the wrong for not letting her do things, which while yes, I was exercising caution, I knew she would jump in without thinking. Despite her status as a Saint, Flayn, the young lady, is a bit different than Cethleann, the Saint.”

“Admit it though, you _ were _ overprotective, but all things considered, it's justified. That said, you know I'd never betray the truth about either of you, though especially Flayn's. And yes, she told me your true identities - first in one of our letters and in detail while she was visiting. I just… I just want to make her happy because she definitely makes _ me _ happy. I know my time in this world is short compared to hers and yours, but I'd do anything for her in the time that we do have.”

Clapping Claude on the shoulder, he gave him a brief shake before letting go and placed his hands behind his back once more. “...Is this the moment when you are going up ask me for her hand in marriage - when the time comes, that is?”

“HOW?! How did you-”

“Ring on her left middle finger… I am aware of certain Almyran customs in the manner of courting.”

“Then you know…”

“That it is a promise of a happy and beautiful future together full of moments, both big and small? Indeed I do. The question I had, you had answered and it was the correct one. So yes, I do give you my blessing...for when the time comes.”

Letting out the breath he was holding, Claude smiled as both men stared towards the setting sun. “For when the time comes…”

\---

Opening gifts was, thankfully, a smaller affair than the actual party. There were more flowers than Byleth knew what to do with. Some people brought nice trinkets and toys for Sephy, others didn't bring anything except well wishes. That was fine by Byleth, less boxes to open.

"Wow, Sephy! Look at this beautiful dress that Aunt Hilda made for you!" Byleth cooed as she held up a light blue dress that was probably a little big for Sephy now, but she would easily grow into it in the next couple of months. "Thank you Hilda, it's lovely," Byleth said, setting it back in the box and setting the box aside. She looked around at the many open boxes around her. There were still a few more unopened on the table. "Whose is next?" She asked. 

“We are. Hope you don't mind but the girls saw it and both Felix and I thought it appropriate.”

Addy giggled while handing the sizable box to Byleth. “This is for Sephy! We hope she likes it a lot!” Byleth accepted the box and set it at her feet, then leaned Sephy down to grab onto the sizable ribbon that decorated the box. Once the little girl had pulled the ribbon away, Byleth removed the lid and pulled out a stuffed boar that was almost as big as Sephy. 

"Oh...oh my…" Byleth gasped. The boar really did resemble her late husband. It was almost scary. "It's wonderful. Thank you!" 

Beckoning Byleth down, Addy got on her tiptoes to whisper in her ear. “Daddy named him Dima!” Byleth raised an eyebrow at Felix and Sylvain. She didn't know which of them decided to not only present Sephy with a stuffed boar, but to also name it after her father. 

"A very appropriate name. He will have a permanent place in Sephy's room watching over her," Byleth said. "Thank you, Felix, Sylvain. Very thoughtful."

“You're welcome. The kids and I picked it out, you can thank Felix for the other part,” Sylvain teased his husband gently with a smile as the smaller man blushed.

“You just had to get that in…”

“Not like the others wouldn't figure it out.”

“On that note, may I present a gift from myself then? I do admit that at least one of them will be fitting considering Persephone’s lineage,” Seteth chuckled quietly as he presented two wrapped presents. The smaller one he handed to Byleth while he set a much larger box in front of Sephy herself.

"Seteth, you didn't have to get her anything. You've already done so much for us, including helping plan this party," Byleth said. She looked down at Sephy who was already tearing into the wrapping paper on the larger box. The one year old clearly didn't mind extra gifts and boxes to play with.

“Now Byleth, just let me indulge in spoiling Little Miss on her special day. I did this because I wanted to is all.” Byleth smiled gently as Sephy managed to free the lid on the box. Byleth assisted her daughter in removing the lid and inside was another stuffed animal, this time a lion. Byleth lifted it out of the box and Sephy immediately embraced it around the neck. 

"Kiko!" She screeched happily. Byleth tilted her head.

"Is that it's name sweetheart?" Byleth asked gently. 

"Kiko!" Sephy said with a nod.

“I did not name it nor did I tell her to say that,” Seteth murmured as he too tilted his head in thought while staring at Sephy attempting to hug her lion and boar at the same time.

"Seems like she likes them," Byleth said with a smile. She then turned to the wrapped package in her lap. "Now, what's in here I wonder? Sephy, come here and let's open this present from-”

“-From Seteth,” he supplied while giving Byleth a wink despite eye rolling from Hilda, Flayn and Claude. Byleth nodded. 

"This lovely present from Seteth." Sephy made her way over and put her tiny hand on the paper, ripping into it to reveal a beautiful leather bound book. "Hm?" Byleth hummed while helping Sephy remove the paper. The cover had a beautiful landscape painting on it, filled with mythical creatures. She opened the cover to see Seteth's handwriting on the first page. _ To Persephone _. A wide smile crossed her features as she flipped through the pages. 

"Seteth, is this a book of your fables?" She asked. 

“It is. Though for this collection, I had a bit of help to make it extra special for Little Miss.”

"I can see that. The illustrations are exquisite! Sephy, look!" She opened to a random page to show off the pictures. Sephy put her hand on the picture and giggled. 

"Papa!" She said, pointing to a green haired man in the picture. Byleth looked down at the page she had opened to. There were four green haired figures depicted there. Byleth instantly recognized them as the four saints. By this point, everyone was staring at her and Sephy. "Papa!" She said again, now pointing at Seteth. 

Letting out a cough, Seteth looked to Byleth in a silent question. Byleth knew that a few of the people in the room knew exactly what Sephy was talking about, but not everyone. She didn't know what to say or do.

“Guess the cat’s out of the bag,” snickered both Hilda and Claude.

“Which would be _ what _ exactly?” Seteth asked in his ‘Professor’ voice, which made the pair instantly tense up and stutter out excuses like they had when they were still students. Ignoring them, Seteth reached down to pick up Sephy as she wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled against him. “I am one of her primary caretakers, so naturally she would give me a title of her choosing, would she not?"

Byleth stood from her seat and set a hand on Seteth's shoulder. She smiled and turned the crowd of her former students. "There may be a little more to it than that…" she started. "And as our former students, I trust that you'll keep this information under wraps?”

“This information is very sensitive as well as quite private, but we are choosing to share it with you all. You _ will _ keep silent until we have decided to go public. Is this understood?” Seteth asked with an unspoken command in his tone.

"You make it sound like you two are courting or something!" Leonie piped up from her spot next to Lorenz. Her husband whispered something in her ear and Leonie's eyes widened. "My apologies, continue…" 

"I know how this may sound to most of you, considering my first marriage was kept quiet, and now we're asking to keep this quiet as well. Yes, Seteth and I are in a relationship." 

There was a brief bit of silence before practically all of the former students blurted out, “FINALLY!”

Stunned by the exasperated response that was soon followed by laughter, Seteth gave Sephy a kiss on her forehead before turning to Byleth. “That was...um… how shall I phrase it…?”

“Prof- Byleth, if I may? The sparks have been flying between the two of you long before the war ever started,” Ashe chuckled while many of the others nodded.

“Seriously, Byleth. You and Dimitri were a thing, there’s no denying that, but… You’d have to be blind to not see that you and Seteth always had a connection,” nodded Sylvain. 

"I advise you to be careful about how you speak about my late husband," Byleth said. "I understand that this development may not come as a surprise to you, however it took a long time for us to come to this point. Please respect that." 

“What my idiot meant was that both you and Seteth always had a deep bond of respect and loyalty that formed from Flayn’s kidnapping. You both had begun to spend time together as friends rather than as colleagues.”

“Yeah, what he said.”

Byleth swallowed thickly and stood from her seat, taking a deep breath. "Please excuse me for a moment, I need some air." Byleth exchanged a quick look with Seteth and disappeared out the nearest door.

“Flayn? Could you please-”

“Of course. Come here Sephy, let us play with your new presents,” Flayn replied quickly as Seteth handed the baby to his daughter before taking off after Byleth. 

She was in the garden, sitting on a bench. Her chest was heaving as she tried to regain her composure. 

Sensing that she was nearby, Seteth located Byleth after a few minutes before sitting on the bench but made sure to keep some distance between them. Knowing that she was processing her thoughts and composure, he chose to give her a bit of space and remained silent until she wanted to hear from him. Byleth sensed his presence but didn't say anything right away. After a few minutes of silence she sighed. 

"Did I make a mistake in marrying Dimitri?" She asked quietly. "I loved him, don't get me wrong...but we rushed into our marriage. It was an emotional time, I...I felt alive with him. I feel alive with _ you _. I'm sorry, I just…"

“I… I cannot answer the questions you seek. Especially of this nature, Byleth. Only you can truly answer those questions. I am sorry.” 

"Don't apologize. It's not your responsibility to work through my doubts. That's on me. Could you just...allow me to lean my head on your shoulder for a moment?"

“Of course,” he murmured as he awkwardly moved to sit next to her. Once he felt her head on his shoulder, Seteth allowed himself to relax as he placed his hand behind her onto the back of the bench. “Is this okay?

"Yes, thank you."

“Mmm…” he nodded before gently resting the side of his head against hers. Byleth could feel tears welling up behind her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. 

"I suppose I should be relieved or happy that our former students and friends reacted positively to our news... however…" Byleth tried to think about how to word her next statement. "I honestly don't think we would have gotten to where we are without Sephy in our lives." 

“I wholly agree… While the circumstances that led us to this point were tragic, a lot of good has come out of it, Sephy being one of those good things. And though we both still have truths that we alone must address, I think the solutions will be found together. Still...if things turned out differently, I honestly don't know how you and I would fit together really and that thought actually saddens me.”

"May I ask you something personal?" 

“Certainly.”

"How long have you had feelings for me? When you say that 'if things had turned out differently', it makes me wonder what you mean."

Sighing, Seteth nervously shifted briefly until Byleth adjusted herself to rest more of her weight on his shoulder. Almost in a near whisper, he replied, “Before the war. When you helped save Flayn during her kidnapping, that was when I knew I could trust you with my deepest secrets and thoughts. Though I am not certain how long you and Dimitri were together but… I would think I started having feelings for you when you two were already a couple…”

"I remember the night we wed vividly. It was the night of the ball...I had heard the rumor about the Goddess Tower and making wishes from the gatekeeper. It seemed like the perfect opportunity to see if perhaps...he felt the same as I. He was waiting for me there…" 

_ "It's quiet here, isn't it, Professor? A perfect place to steal away from the overwhelming festivities." Dimitri spoke. _

_ "Indeed it is. It is nice, just being here with you…" Byleth said, moving slightly closer to him. _

_ "I still do not understand why you'd rather be here with me over someone from your own house. Surely they must be wondering where you are." _

_ "We have grown close since my arrival here, haven't we?" _

_ "Yes, of course. That reminds me, do you know the legend associated with the Goddess Tower? They say that wishes made in this tower will come true." _

_ "Indeed I do. People may get the wrong idea about us if no one is there to correct them…" _

_ "And what would that wrong idea be, Professor? I certainly didn't take you as the type to enjoy stories like that." _

_ "You'd be surprised," Byleth said. "They might think you have feelings for me." Dimitri blushed deeply and looked away. "That's ridiculous, of course." Byleth added. Dimitri started to laugh uncomfortably. _

_ "I wonder who came up with such a silly notion as to wishes coming true here. It's just a tower. I doubt there are many who really believe that wishes can be granted. The goddess just watches over us from above, that is all. No matter how much someone begs to be saved, she never so much as offers her hand. And even if she did, we lack the means to reach out and grasp it." _

_ "I cannot disagree, however, that outlook is rather bleak." _

_ "You did not let me finish, Professor. I believed all of that wholeheartedly...until I met you." Byleth's eyes widened. "I find myself wishing every day that you had chosen to lead the Blue Lions instead of the Black Eagles. I suppose my wishes are selfish, because...I want you all to myself." _

_ "Dimitri, where are you going with this?" _

_ "I will make a wish tonight. There is no harm in passing the time with silly legends, after all." "How about you, Professor? Care to make a wish? We are here on the night of the ball." Byleth nodded and Dimitri bowed his head. "I wish...that the Professor and I could be together, forever." He looked to Byleth, waiting for a response. It was silent between the two of them for a moment. _

_ "Dimitri, are you being serious right now?" _

_ "Hahaha, you must admit I have improved in the art of joke telling," Dimitri said. _

_ "It did not sound like a joke." _

_ "I'm sorry. That was rather thoughtless of me." _

_ "It's my turn to make a wish," Byleth said firmly before Dimitri could say anything else. The Prince tilted his head but did not interrupt further. "I wish that Prince Dimitri would kiss me if he actually meant what he said and wasn't joking." _

_ It was silent between the two of them for a moment before Dimitri took two strides and closed the distance between himself and Byleth, kissing her. Byleth leaned into the kiss and wrapped her arms around Dimitri's neck, deepening their kiss. Once he broke away, he smiled at Byleth. _

_ "Marry me, Professor. I know I'm only a student and that you are the teacher of a rival house, but...I want to be with you forever. I know it's sudden, but I've never been more sure of anything in my life until now." _

_ "Yes. I will marry you, Dimitri," Byleth said. "I want to be with you forever as well." The prince swooped Byleth into his arms and swung her around. _

_ "You won't regret this Byleth. I will make you the happiest woman alive, I swear on my life. You have just made me the happiest man in Fódlan." _

"We exchanged proper vows later that night, although he didn't give me the ring until after my father died…" Byleth explained.

Listening in silence as Byleth recounted bits and pieces of the union between her and Dimitri, Seteth realized that had things been different he probably would have tried to distance himself from her completely, if only to protect his heart from breaking. “I...see… Then if you wish to know what possibly would have happened if things were different, I will tell you but I don't think you would accept my answer…”

"Seteth, I believe that honesty is important in any relationship. Dimitri and I weren't married for long, but I do know that he did not tell me everything. It caused some strain because I wanted to help and he wouldn't let me in. I don't want that to happen with our relationship."

“Then know this, if you and Dimitri were happily married right at this moment, I would probably not be as close to you as we are now… I do not think my heart could take another heartache as when I lost my Rosalyn,” came the solemn reply. Hearing the slight gasp, Seteth closed his eyes and willed his heart to slow its erratic beat. “It hurts to admit that, but it is a truth that I feel you should know.”

"If it makes you feel any better, and I doubt it probably will, I don't think that Dimitri and I would have been happily married for very long. I probably would have come to you for comfort and advice, and to know that you would have stepped back? That is something I don't even want to consider. I care about you far too much for that. You're...you're more than my best friend. I couldn't conceive a world without you there." 

“...Do you truly believe that?” he whispered while looking down at his hands, noting that their fingers were nearly touching but still had a bit of distance between them.

"Of course I do. Do you remember the night we spent on the Great Bridge of Myrddin on our way to Enbarr? It was that night that I realized just how special you are to me. We are like...two halves of a whole. We compliment each other, we work well together. I love you, Seteth."

Stilling at her confession, Seteth tried to keep the expression of stunned disbelief from crossing his face but opted to shake his head and avoid her gaze. “I… I don't _ deserve _you… Truly I don't believe that I do for one moment… But…” Byleth shook her head and stood.

"Do we really deserve anything in this world?" She asked. "Because if anyone is undeserving here, it is I. We don't deserve each other, and yet here we are." 

Holding up his hands, he finally looked up to see tears shining in her eyes. “Peace Byleth peace… You did not let me finish. I only wanted to say that if you accept me as the man I am now, with all of my faults and flaws… Then perhaps I _ am _ worthy of your love, if you will have me as such.”

"Of course I will. When I look at you, I don't see flaws or faults. I see the man I love. Isn't that enough?"

Giving her brief smile, he nodded. “It is more than what I feel that I deserve but I know that you have more than enough love to carry us if need be… And I do truly love you with all of my everything Byleth. I know I am not the easiest person to win over, but know that you have my all.”

"And you have mine," Byleth said. 

Getting to his feet, Seteth pulled Byleth into his arms and hugged her tightly. “I love you…” Byleth hugged him back and buried her face in his shirt. 

"I love you too."

Kissing her hair, he then rested his cheek against the crown of her head. “So… Do you feel better now about _ us _? I believe we have cleared the air between us.”

"I believe we have. We should probably get back to the party though. You know, before they send out the guards to look for us…" Byleth said with a small laugh. 

“True though I would possibly like one more moment of selfishness, if I may?”

"You may."

“Thank you,” he murmured quietly before placing his fingers under her chin to tilt her face upwards for a slow, lingering kiss. Byleth kissed back, leaning in to get as close to Seteth as she could.

"_ Ahem _." The Queen startled and pulled away from Seteth, turning to see who was clearing their throat. "You two have been gone for a while, everything okay?" Claude asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

“Yes, I believe we are now… What do you think, Your Grace?” smiled Seteth as Byleth held his hand in her own.

"We are just fine. Thank you for checking in on us Claude." 

“Of course, of course, just making sure you both didn't decide to make use of the sauna while everyone else was distracted at the party, though I _ could _ provide you a cover story if you want?” he teased with a wide smirk crossing his lips. Byleth raised an eyebrow, then shook her head. 

"No, no. We have enough self control to wait until _ after _ everyone is asleep." 

“Oh _ really… _Probably a good thing that I tend to have trouble sleeping then,” he laughed before leaving the two alone again once more.

Considering her words, Seteth toyed with their entwined hands and smirked. “So perhaps once everyone is asleep tonight…?”

"Behave, and we'll see." 

Kissing the back of her hand, he simply gave her a mischievous grin before leading the way back to the party.

\---

The remainder of the party went by in a blur for Byleth. Aside from Sephy making a complete mess of the cake, there was nothing very notable to recall. Some people stayed up to catch up and talk over drinks, others retreated to their guest quarters for the night. After bidding her friends good night, Byleth took Sephy upstairs for a much needed bath.

Laughing as he sat on the bathroom floor, Seteth was once again present for bathtime for Sephy as the one-year old was determined to empty out the entire tub by splashing everywhere. “Perhaps she’ll calm down once all the sugar is out of her system?”

"Perhaps. Or perhaps I should ask Lin for a light sleep spell? I think he and Dorothea are still up. I saw them chatting with Hilda and Caspar."

“Okay Sephy, I think you're now giving _ me _ a bath,” he laughed once more before nodding. “I think a light spell might do Little Miss some good… And give us a moment to dry out as well.”

"Think you can handle things while I get Lin?" Byleth asked, standing and ringing out her skirt, watching it drip on the tile.

“Mm-hmm, I should be able to,” he chuckled while proceeding to peel out of his wet shirt. “Definitely going to need to dry out after this…”

Byleth did her very best to not get distracted by her shirtless lover as she exited the washroom to go find Linhardt. After asking one of the guards if they had seen him, she made her way to his and Dorothea's quarters. Surprisingly, he was awake and somewhat engaged in the conversation that his wife was having with Hilda. She tapped her fist against the door frame, getting the attention of the room's occupants. 

"Ah, Your Majesty, what can we do for you?" Hilda asked with a grin. 

"I'm here for Linhardt. Sephy is a little riled up after today's festivities and I was wondering if you knew any sleep spells that might help?" 

"Do _ I _ know any sleep spells? You insult me, Your Majesty. Of course I know sleep spells. I'd be happy to assist. Please excuse me everyone." Linhardt stood and exited the room with Byleth, walking down the hall towards the stairs. " _ Thank you _ ." He whispered. "I thought I'd _ never _ escape." Byleth couldn't help but laugh gently.

"If this sleep spell works, we'll be even," Byleth said as she led the way up the stairs to the nursery. Entering her daughter's room, she saw Seteth with Sephy, sitting in the rocking chair with her new book of fables in his lap.

"Which fable are you reading?" Byleth asked with a smile.

“Oh… It's a new one, specifically for _ this one,” _he smiled as Sephy was clutching Dima by the tail while mouthing on Kiko’s ear. “She's calmed down a bit but I think she could use a bit more calm,” he smiled while dressed in his sleep clothes and a robe. Linhardt cracked his knuckles, causing Byleth to shudder at the sound. 

"Hey Sephy, it's sleep time for you," he said, approaching the little girl in Seteth's lap. A blue aura glowed around Linhardt's hand and he rested that hand on Sephy's chest. Almost instantly, she was out cold, breathing gently as she slept. 

"Well, my work here is done. You're welcome," Linhardt said with a lingering yawn of his own. "If you two are going to have sex, try not to wake up the whole monastery, yeah?" 

Before Byleth could protest, Linhardt had vanished from the room.

Carefully getting out of the chair, Seteth easily put Sephy and her new friends in the crib and tucked them under the blanket. Letting out a yawn himself, Seteth pulled Byleth into his embrace. “I think I am willing to postpone our first tryst, if that is fine with you? Getting her dry and dressed was a bit of an adventure…"

"That is fine with me. I am rather tired myself, and I would rather be awake and alert for such an event," Byleth agreed, kissing Seteth's cheek before making her way into the bedroom to get dressed for bed herself. "A tryst, though? Is that not a little inappropriate for a first time?"

“What would you have me call it then? I'm not sure how to define it other that sex or lovemaking… Both of which are no better descriptively…Also, a tryst simply means a private meeting between lovers, By,” Chuckling, he kissed Sephy good night before leaving the nursery and closing the door slightly.

Shrugging off his sleep shirt, he noticed that Byleth was not in the bedroom before tossing the shirt onto a nearby chair and crawled into bed. Byleth emerged from the washroom not long after and crawled into bed herself. Pulling her into his arms, he kissed her forehead and felt her cuddle against him. 

“Would you rather I say… A _ private liaison _ ? Or is it a _ timeless dance between two souls of time immemorial _,” he teased as she let out a snort before giggling.

"You're such a dork. Go to sleep," She was out cold in moments.

“Mmm… I love you too,” he whispered before falling asleep immediately.


End file.
